Love by Accident
by MissXoxo
Summary: I'M SORRY THIS STORY IS DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**Love by Accident**

**Cerita cinta yang berisi tentang cinta pertama, sakit hati, bahkan cinta yang bersemi karena sebuah insiden yang tidak disengaja./Tahukah kau terkadang orang yang paling sering membuatmu tertawa adalah orang yang paling bisa membuatmu menangis?/GS!/NEW!**

**Cast :**

**EXO member**

**And other cameo**

Seorang gadis berseragam sekolah lari terburu-buru melewati koridor. Ia harus segera ke kelasnya. Ia sudah terlambat!

Baekhyun melihat jam tangannya panik. Ia terlambat lima menit! Ini tidak pernah terjadi sepanjang ia menjadi murid SMA disini. Dan ia tidak ingin membuat nilai merah di buku rapornya. Ayolah! Baekhyun seorang murid teladan.

"Ah!"

Baekhyun bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Entahlah. Buku yang sempat dipeluknya, jatuh berserakan kemana-mana. Itu tugas miliknya dan juga kekasihnya. Baekhyun menggeram frustasi. Ia segera memunguti buku-bukunya. Baiklah, ia sudah terlambat delapan menit sekarang. Baekhyun mengadah untuk melihat pria tinggi yang berdiri angkuh di depannya.

"Hei! Kenapa kau hanya berdiri? Seharusnya kau membantuku. Kau yang sudah menabrakku duluan!", gerutu Baekhyun pada siswa tinggi itu. Pria itu melepas _earphone_-nya lalu menunduk untuk melihat wajah Baekhyun.

"Tadi kau bilang apa?", tanya pria itu santai.

Demi Tuhan Baekhyun ingin sekali menendang orang ini jauh-jauh. Benar-benar kurang ajar. Baekhyun selesai membereskan buku-bukunya, ia segera berdiri. Menatap murid laki-laki itu dengan sengit.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak punya waktu untuk berdebat denganmu. Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah mengingat wajahmu dengan jelas. Ingatlah masalah kita belum selesai!", ucap Baekhyun dengan menggertakan giginya karena kesal. Tanpa menoleh lagi, Baekhyun memilih meninggalkan pria itu dengan langkah besar-besar. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk menghadapi orang sinting sekarang. Sedangkan pria itu hanya melihat Baekhyun yang menjauh.

Baekhyun sampai di kelasnya setelah memaksakan diri untuk berolahraga pagi menelusuri koridor sekolahnya yang lumayan jauh dari pintu gerbang. Baekhyun sangat lega melihat gurunya belum memasuki kelas. Ia segera duduk di bangkunya dan mengambir nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Nafasnya memburu karena lelah.

Tao yang duduk sebangku dengan Baekhyun menatap temannya itu prihatin. "Akhir-akhir ini kau sering berkeringat saat masuk kelas", sindir Tao. Mata sipitnya melirik Kris si pria tinggi yang duduk di pojok kelas dengan mata menyala. Ingin sekali ia membakar Kris hidup-hidup. Baekhyun seperti ini karena lelaki itu.

"Aku terlambat bangun pagi ini", ujar Baekhyun dengan susah payah. Ia masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Berhentilah memanjakan pacarmu itu, kau menyusahkan dirimu sendiri!", gerutu Tao kesal. Ia tau jelas alasan Baekhyun terlambat pagi ini. Pasti karena…

"Chagiya, apa kau sudah membuatkan milikku?", kini Kris mengambil bangku kosong di depan Baekhyun. Ia duduk menghadap Baekhyun yang berada di belakangnya. Baekhyun tersenyum dengan wajah merona. Ia mengangguk. Sejurus kemudian Baekhyun menyerahkan kertas tugas yang ia buat semalaman suntuk hingga membuatnya terlambat bangun pagi ini.

Ya Tuhan! Tao marah! Sangat marah! Baekhyun si murid teladan, berprestasi dan tentunya berotak encer kini terlihat tanpa _IQ_ di mata Tao. Temannya ini dibutakan oleh cinta. Bayangkan saja, ia berpacaran dengan orang yang berbanding terbalik dengannya. Kris memang tampan dan populer, badannya tinggi tegap memang sesuai dengan Baekhyun yang lebh pendek dan imut, Kris terlihat cocok melindungi Baekhyun, wajahnya perpaduan Cina-Canada, senyumnya juga menawan yang bisa melelehkan hati beku setiap wanita. Hanya satu kekurangan pria ini di mata Tao. Pria ini seorang murid berandalan. Membolos dan membuat onar menjadi kebiasaannya. Ia juga terkenal _playboy _karena sering berganti pasangan. Bukan hanya Tao yang tau daftar hitamnya, seluruh murid di sekolah ini tentu tau dan ia yakin Baekhyun juga sangat mengetahui hal itu. Tapi cinta memang buta! Baekhyun selalu menutup mata dan telinganya bila mendengar sesuatu yang buruk tentang Kris. Ia hanya gadis naïf yang hanya mau mendengarkan hal-hal baik yang Kris lakukan untuknya.

Kris memeriksa kertas tugasnya. Ia tersenyum cerah kepada Baekhyun lalu mengacak rambut kekasihnya itu dengan gemas. "Kau memang yang terbaik Baekhyun-ah. Aku mencintaimu!", seru Kris sebelum kembali ke bangkunya. Baekhyun semakin merona dibuatnya. Baekhyun terlalu mencintai pria ini. Dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kukunya. Baekhyun mencintai segala hal yang ada pada Kris.

Bohong bila ada yang mengatakan bahwa tidak ada alasan untuk cinta. Bagaimana bisa seseorang mencintai tanpa alasan? Baekhyun dapat memberitahu setidaknya seratus alasan mengapa ia mencintai Kris. Suaranya yang selalu mengucapkan kata-kata manis untuk Baekhyun, jari-jarinya yang selalu menyentuh Baekhyun, aroma tubuhnya, bayangannya. Baekhyun menyukai segalanya tentang Kris.

Tao memandang Kris penuh amarah saat pria tinggi itu kembali ke bangkunya dengan membawa tugasnya yang sudah diselesaikan oleh Baekhyun. Tao hanya bisa mengelus dada. Lagi-lagi Kris memanfaatkan sahabatnya.

"Kau bodoh! Guru-guru salah saat memujimu murid pintar. Kepalamu itu bahkan tidak ada isinya!", omel Tao pada Baekhyun.

Senyum Baekhyun perlahan menghilang. Ia hanya menunduk saat Tao mengomelinya seperti ini.

"Baekhyun sadarlah! Kris hanya memanfaatkanmu! Ia tidak mencintaimu!", ucap Tao dengan emosi menggebu-gebu. Ia sudah bosan menyadarkan temannya ini namun selalu sia-sia. Baekhyun pasti akan menjawab…

"Aku tidak peduli apa kata orang tentangnya termasuk dirimu Tao-ah. Aku hanya mempercayai apa yang kulihat. Dan selama ini Kris selalu bersikap manis padaku. Dan itu membuatku mencintainya".

Tao menggenggam tangannya kuat bahkan buku-bukunya memutih karena geram. Tao merasa Kris sudah keterlaluan. Ia merasa prihatin pada Baekhyun. Bukan hanya sekali atau dua kali Tao melihat Kris membonceng gadis lain, pria itu bahkan mencium gadis lain padahal statusnya masih berpacaran dengan Baekhyun. Tao sudah mengadukan perselingkuhan Kris berkali-kali pada Baekhyun namun hasilnya tetap sama. Baekhyun bersikeras tidak percaya.

Tao bangun dari kursinya dengan kasar hingga menimbulkan suara keras yang sukses membuat seisi kelas menoleh padanya. Dengan kesal Tao berjalan kearah Kris. Kris yang sedang bercanda dengan teman sebangkunya menatap Tao bingung.

"Ada apa?", tanya Kris pada Tao. Pria itu tidak menyadari ekspresi Tao yang persis seperti singa yang siap menerkam mangsanya, mengoyak-oyak dagingnya dan menggigitnya sampai habis tak berisisa.

Baekhyun yang berada di bangkunya memandang Tao dan Kris dengan khawatir. Baekhyun segera berdiri namun Kris mengintip Baekhyun dari balik punggung Tao. Pria itu tersenyum dan mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk duduk saja. Dan seperti terhipnotis, Baekhyun hanya bisa patuh.

Kris berdiri berhadapan dengan Tao. Ekspresi Kris yang santai berbanding terbalik dengan Tao yang memandangnya dengan nyala api.

"Ada apa tuan putri?", tanya Kris dengan gurauannya. Ia memamerkan senyum manisnya yang bisa membuat seluruh gadis bertekuk lutut padanya tapi tidak dengan Tao. Ia tidak sebodoh Baekhyun sahabatnya.

"Berhenti berhubungan dengan Baekhyun kalau kau tidak mencintainya!", ujar Tao emosi namun ia menahan suaranya tetap tenang. Baekhyun tidak tau apa yang mereka bicarakan begitu juga murid lain yang berada disana. Suara Tao dan Kris terlalu pelan dan sulit untuk menguping di suasana kelas yang gaduh seperti ini. Beberapa murid lain memilih untuk mengabaikan Kris dan Tao dan kembali mengobrol dengan teman lainnya. Tapi Baekhyun masih memperhatikan dua orang itu khawatir.

Kris tersenyum miring mendengar pernyataan Tao. Kris menoleh pada Baekhyun yang masih mendengarkan perkataannya untuk tetap berada di tempatnya. Kris tersenyum pada Baekhyun sekilas bermaksud memberi kode bahwa mereka baik-baik saja. Namun ekspresi kekasihnya itu tetap tidak berubah.

"Aku mencintai Baekhyun. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku tidak mencintainya?", tanya Kris enteng.

Tao semakin memandang Kris dengan tatapan tajam. "Kau hanya memanfaatkan gadis lugu seperti Baekhyun. Sahabatku itu terlalu naïf sehingga tidak bisa membedakan mana manusia dan iblis", balas Kyungso dengan tersenyum merendahkan.

Kris merasa telinganya memanas. Tao sudah merendahkannya. Namun Kris berusaha tersenyum. "Aku memang memanfaatkan temanmu. Salahkan saja dia karena terlalu bodoh", jawab Kris nyaris berbisik.

Tao benar-benar tidak tahan. Berani sekali Kris mempermainkan perasaan Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlalu baik untuk pria iblis seperti ini. Bisa-bisanya Baekhyun melabuhkan cinta pertamanya pada manusia brengsek seperti ini. "Lebih baik kau mengakhiri hubunganmu dan Baekhyun sekarang maka aku akan mengampunimu. Kalau tidak aku akan membuka semua kebusukanmu di depan Baekhyun", ancam Tao sungguh-sungguh.

Bukannya takut, Kris justru merasa lucu dengan gadis berkantung mata hitam ini. Dua kantung hitam itu tidak membuatnya terlihat buruk namun imut seperti bayi panda. "Kau pikir Baekhyun percaya padamu? Temanmu itu cinta mati padaku", jawab Kris bangga.

Kris memang benar, Tao bahkan sudah pernah melakukan hal itu sebelumnya namun gagal. Baekhyun tidak mempercayai foto-foto Kris yang sedang jalan berdua dengan wanita lain di sebuah mall. Baekhyun selalu megatakan tidak akan mempercayainya sebelum melihat langsung dengan kedua mata kepalanya sendiri.

Kris tersenyum miring, namun itu lebih terlihat menyeringai di mata Tao. "Kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu itu untuk mengakhiri hubunganku dengan sahabatmu itu", ujar Kris sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Kyungso membulatkan matanya tertarik. Ia berharap Kris serius dengan perkataannya. Ia tidak ingin Baekhyun merasa sakit hati akhirnya karena lelaki brengsek seperti ini.

"Tapi aku memiliki syarat untuk itu", lanjut Kris. Tao membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya kalau Kris akan melepas Baekhyun dengan mudah. Tentu saja! Dimana lagi ia bisa mendapatkan pacar sekaligus mesin pembuat tugas-tugas sekolahnya?

Kris mendekat kearah Tao yang membuat gadis itu mengambil satu langkah mundur. Kris tersenyum tepat di depan wajahnya. Melihat ekspresi amarah yang berubah menjadi ekspresi gugup milik Tao membuat Kris ingin tertawa keras namun ia berusaha menahannya.

Tao merutuk dalam hati. Ia tidak akan jatuh ke dalam pesona _playboy_ kacangan seperti Kris. Lagipula ia bukan tipe orang yang akan mengkhianati sahabatnya dari belakang.

"Syaratnya kau harus menggantikan Baekhyun menjadi pacarku", kata Kris dengan suara rendah.

Tao membulatkan matanya saat pria itu berbisik di telinganya. Dengan cepat, Tao mendorong tubuh Kris menjauh darinya yang membuat Kris terpental ke belakang, namun untung saja pria itu sigap menahan berat tubuhnya hingga ia tidak perlu tersungkur ke bawah.

Adegan itu membuat seisi kelas kembali menatap dua orang bertubuh tinggi itu penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan siswa populer dan murid berprestasi dalam seni bela diri itu. Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa duduk tenang. Ia buru-buru bangkit berdiri dari kursinya.

"Ada apa ini?!", suara Kangin songsaenim membuat seisi kelas menoleh ke depan kelas. Guru mereka sudah berdiri di depan kelas membuat murid-murid itu kebingungan untuk mencari tempat duduknya masing-masing. Tao tidak ada pilihan lain, ia memilih kembali ke tempat duduknya namun sebelum pergi, ia menghadiahi Kris tatapan membunuhnya yang dibalas senyuman penuh pesona oleh Kris. Tao merasa mual melihatnya.

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya lebar. Kini pria angkuh yang ia temui di koridor berdiri berdampingan dengan guru matematikanya itu. Apa yang ia lakukan disini?

"Anak-anak, maafkan saya yang sedikit terlambat karena harus mengurus kepindahan murid baru. Kenalkan ini teman baru kalian, ia baru saja pindah dari Amerika ke Seoul", itulah kata pembuka guru yang baru saja memasuki kelas ini. Setengah dari kelas ini di dominasi oleh murid perempuan. Semuanya berbisik satu sama lain saat melihat pria tinggi di depan kelas yang menurut Baekhyun sok keren.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu", ucap guru pria itu.

"Perkenalkan namaku Park Chanyeol, kalian bisa memanggilku Chanyeol", pria tinggi itu memperkenalkan diri dengan ekspresi datar yang terlihat angkuh. Pasti di Amerika ia tidak diajari sopan santun.

"Chanyeol, carilah tempat kosong", ucap Kangin songsaenim mempersilahkan.

"Tempat ini kosong!", seru Kris dari belakang. Ia sudah berhasil mengusir teman sebangkunya ke tempat lain. Kris memandang Chanyeol dengan melengkungkan senyum miringnya. Seisi kelas tau itu salam yang tidak baik. Chanyeol pasti akan mendapat masalah.

Chanyeol membungkuk pada guru barunya sebelum jalan ke tempat duduknya. Ia berjalan santai hingga ke pojok kelas.

"Baiklah, kita akan bahas materi pelajaran kemarin sekali lagi dan setelah itu keluarkan kertas untuk ulangan!", seru Kangin songsaenim. Suara desahan malas terdengar dari mulut beberapa murid karena mendapati guru mereka tidak pernah absen dalam mengajar. Ini bukan ulangan mendadak. Gurunya sudah memberitahu akan mengadakan ulangan sebelumnya namun hanya beberapa murid yang memilih belajar dan sisanya pasrah.

Kris merangkul Chanyeol tanpa beban saat Chanyeol sudah duduk di sampingnya. "Hei bocah Amerika! Namaku Kris". Chanyeol tidak bergeming, ia melirik Kris sekilas dengan pandangan tidak tertarik. Setelah itu ia mengeluarkan bukunya.

Kris melepas rangkulannya pada pundak Chanyeol. "Ah, aku pikir kita akan serasi, tapi kelihatannya kau lebih suka belajar ya. Seperti perempuan itu saja", gerutu Kris. Matanya melirik Baekhyun yang duduk beberapa bangku di depannya.

"Lihatlah! Dia itu pacarku!", ucap Kris pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun sedang menoleh kepada mereka. Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin melihat wajah teman barunya. Ia tidak salah lagi. Murid baru itu orang tidak tau sopan santun yang ia temui beberapa menit yang lalu di koridor.

Chanyeol tidak sengaja melirik pacar yang teman sebangkunya ini pamerkan padanya. Chanyeol cukup terkejut melihat Baekhyun namun ia tidak menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya. Ia bersikap sewajar mungkin. Baekhyun sedang menatapnya tajam seakan mengisyaratkan 'URUSAN KITA BELUM SELESAI!' yang ditanggapi Chanyeol dengan sikap tidak peduli.

Kris kemudian mendekati bibirnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi di telinga Chanyeol. Dengan senyumnya ia membisikkan sesuatu pada Chanyeol. Dan sejurus kemudian, Chanyeol langsung memukuli Kris habis-habisan. Baekhyun yang daritadi memperhatikan kedua pria itu dibuat _shock_ karena gerakan tiba-tiba Chanyeol yang menerjang Kris. Kelas yang hening karena sang guru sedang menjelaskan rumus logaritma di depan kelas langsung gaduh seketika. Seisi kelas menatap murid baru itu dengan pandangan beragam. Ada yang terkejut, heran, bahkan tatapan prihatin karena Chanyeol sudah salah memilih lawan. Hidupnya dipastikan tidak akan nyaman selama bersekolah disini. Beberapa murid perempuan bahkan berteriak histeris melihat adegan Chanyeol memukuli Kris secara membabi-buta.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!", teriak guru mereka dari depan kelas. Tepat saat itu, Chanyeol langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia masih mencengkram kerah seragam Kris dan tangan lainnya yang akan meninju wajah Kris berhenti melayang di udara.

Baekhyun panik. Apa yang dilakukan anak baru itu pada kekasihnya? Baekhyun berlari kearah Kris. Dengan kasar ia menarik murid baru itu menjauh dari kekasihnya. Baekhyun membantu Kris bangun. "Kau tidak apa-apa?", tanya Baekhyun khawatir. Gadis itu sibuk memeriksa luka di wajah Kris. Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol tajam. Namun Kris memandang anak baru itu dengan penuh kebencian. Urusannya dengan Chanyeol tidak akan berakhir dengan mudah.

Dari jauh Tao hanya memperhatikan. Dalam hati ia berterimakasih pada Chanyeol karena murid baru itu melakukan hal yang dari dulu ingin ia lakukan. Memukuli pria tidak tau diri seperti Kris. Tapi Tao juga merasa heran apa alasan yang membuat murid baru berani membuat onar? Chanyeol bahkan belum sepuluh menit duduk di bangkunya tapi sudah membuat daftar hitam. Tapi Tao yakin pasti ada alasan kuat mengapa murid baru berani membuat masalah. Mungkin saja Kris yang memancingnya lebih dulu. Tapi apa boleh buat Tao hanya bisa prihatin.

"Kalian berdua ikut ke ruanganku sekarang!", suara Kangin songsaenim tidak bisa dibantah. Seisi kelas langsung menutup mulutnya. Beberapa anak mundur memberi jalan saat Chanyeol dan Kris lewat. Sepertinya akan ada pembuat onar yang baru di sekolah ini.

Baekhyun memandang Kris khawatir. Ia takut Kris mendapat masalah. Baekhyun sudah tau sejak awal, murid baru itu mempunyai aura yang tidak baik.

Tao mendekati Baekhyun dan mengajaknya duduk. "Berterimakasihlah pada murid baru itu", ujar Tao.

Baekhyun langsung memandang Tao dengan pandangan tak suka. Berterimakasih untuk apa? Ia bahkan memukuli kekasihnya. "Untuk apa?", tanya Baekhyun bingung dengan wajah memanas karena kesal.

"Setidaknya kita batal ulangan hari ini", jawab Tao sambil tersenyum. Sebenarnya bukan hanya itu, ia lebih senang karena murid baru itu memukuli Kris namun ia tidak mungkin mengatakan hal itu di depan Baekhyun.

"Akan kuingat namanya baik-baik. Park Chanyeol!", sungut Baekhyun.

**-000-**

**-000-**

**-000-**

**Hai hai hai!~**

**Author datang dengan fanfiction baru.**

**Ini hanya sebuah chapter pengenalan saja. Kalau responnya bagus, author akan melanjutkan ceritanya. Jadi semua tergantung readers! ^^**

**Author masih dalam proyek ff "ANTIFAN" yang belum tamat tapi sudah membuat ff baru "LOVE BY ACCIDENT".**

**Hehe. Tapi author akan usahakan menyeimbangkan kedua ff ini. Dan di publish secara adil.**

**Thank you for your attention. **

**And please keep support my fanfiction "ANTIFAN" and "LOVE BY ACCIDENT"  
Thank you!^^**

**_MissXoxo_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love by Accident**

**Cerita cinta yang berisi tentang cinta pertama, sakit hati, bahkan cinta yang bersemi karena sebuah insiden yang tidak disengaja./Tahukah kau terkadang orang yang paling sering membuatmu tertawa adalah orang yang paling bisa membuatmu menangis?/GS!/NEW!**

**Cast :**

**EXO member**

**And other cameo**

Guru matematika sekaligus wali kelas mereka membuka kacamatanya. Pria itu mengurut dahinya yang terasa berdenyut. Rasanya sangat frustasi mengajak bicara dua patung hidup.

"Apa kalian masih tidak mau bicara?", tanya Kangin songsaenim. Ia sudah cukup jenuh menghadapi kelakuan anak muridnya yang berbuat onar. Terlebih lagi Kris. Sudah banyak skorsing yang diberikan untuk anak muridnya ini berharap agar ia jera dan merubah sikap, namun Kris kelihatannya sangat menikmatinya. Buktinya ia tidak bosan membuat onar di sekolah.

"Kau anak baru!", panggil Kangin. Chanyeol yang berdiri berhadapan dengannya kini menatap gurunya itu dengan pandangan dingin. Seakan tidak tau kenapa ia berada di ruangan ini sekarang.

Kangin melipat kedua tangannya di meja dan menatap Chanyeol lurus-lurus. "Kau masih bersikeras menutup mulutmu?", tanya Kangin. Sebenarnya bukan hanya sekali ia bertanya kepada kedua anak muridnya tentang apa alasan mereka saling pukul saat jam pelajarannya. Lagi-lagi kedua muridnya ini menutup rapat mulutnya.

"Baiklah, karena kalian berdua keras kepala, jangan salahkan aku memberikan skorsing pada kalian", ujar guru itu.

Chanyeol cukup terkejut mendengarnya namun pria itu tidak mengatakan apapun sedangkan Kris lebih terlihat santai. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan kata 'skorsing'.

"Chanyeol-ssi, sebenarnya aku ingin memberikan keringanan padamu karena ini hari pertamamu bersekolah, tapi memukul murid lain bukanlah hal yang dianggap ringan. Aku minta orangtua kalian datang menemuiku besok", ujar guru mereka tegas.

Kris menyunggingkan senyum kecutnya. "Mengapa selalu memanggil orangtuaku?", tanya Kris tidak terima.

Chanyeol melirik Kris sekilas. Baru bertemu dengan teman sebangkunya ini, Chanyeol langsung tau Kris murid bermasalah.

"Jangan salahkan aku. Kau yang memaksaku untuk melakukan ini. Aku harus membicarakan sikap kekanakanmu ini dengan orangtuamu dan memikirkan bagaimana cara mendidikmu lebih baik", jawab Kangin songsaenim.

Kris memandang gurunya itu dengan pandangan menantang. "Harusnya anda tau mereka tidak akan pernah datang", ucap Kris dingin. Setelah itu pria itu pergi dari ruangan tanpa sopan santun.

Guru mereka hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia sudah biasa dengan sikap muridnya yang satu itu. Chanyeol masih berdiri disana sampai akhirnya gurunya mempersilahkan ia pergi.

Di luar ruangan, Baekhyun menunggu Kris dengan cemas. Ia takut Kris kembali mendapat masalah. Padahal sudah jelas siapa tersangkanya. Murid baru itu yang lebih dulu memukuli kekasihnya.

Baekhyun bermain dengan kukunya. Ia bersandar pada tembok menunggu seseorang keluar dari sana. Setelah cukup lama menunggu, pintu ruangan itu terbuka, Baekhyun buru-buru menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia segera mendekati Kris yang baru saja keluar dengan khawatir. Wajah pacarnya itu terlihat penuh lebam kebiruan.

"Apa yang dikatakan songsaenim? Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Ayo pergi ke UKS", Baekhyun menarik tangan Kris untuk mengikutinya namun kekasihnya itu justru menepisnya pelan.

"Tidak perlu", jawab Kris dingin. Pria itu kemudian meninggalkan Baekhyun di belakangnya. Baekhyun meremas tangannya dengan cemas. Ia ingin mengikuti Kris, tapi ia tau Kris tidak ingin diganggu. Pria itu pasti ingin sendirian.

Baekhyun teringat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kris. Hari itu musim semi, hari pertama ia akan mengikuti orientasi sekolah. Baekhyun ingat ia berdiri di bawah pohon sakura. Jeruji sepedanya tiba-tiba lepas, membuatnya harus berhenti dan memperbaikinya. Baekhyun berusaha memperbaikinya, berkali-kali ia berusaha menempatkan jeruji sepedah itu dengan benar. Meletakkannya lalu memutarnya perlahan, namun tidak berhasil. Baekhyun nyaris frustasi, ini hari pertamanya sekolah dan ia sudah mendapat masalah. Gadis itu melihat kedua tangannya yang dipenuhi noda oli. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengeluh sambil terus berusaha.

"Kau perlu bantuan?"

"Ne", jawab Baekhyun cepat. Gadis bertubuh mungil itu mengadah untuk melihat siapa yang bicara dengannya. Saat melihat pria tinggi di depannya, ia merasa waktu berhenti berputar seakan pria ini adalah poros hidupnya. Wajah pria itu terlihat seperti malaikat dengan siraman cahaya matahari pagi.

"Ya Tuhan, apa aku melihat seorang malaikat?", tanya Baekhyun dalam hati.

Pria tinggi itu kemudian berjongkok di sebelah Baekhyun. Ia melihat penyebab sepeda ini berhenti berjalan. "Sepertinya kau kesulitan memasang jerujinya ya?", tanya Kris sambil memperhatikan sepeda di depannya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk takjub. Ia masih memperhatikan wajah pria disampingnya yang terpahat sempurna. Kris tentu saja tidak melihat Baekhyun mengangguk padanya. Jadi ia melirik Baekhyun untuk mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Kau tidak keberatan kalau aku membantumu kan?", tanya Kris.

Baekhyun yang ditatap seperti itu menjadi salah tingkah. Ia sadar sikapnya terlalu berlebihan. Ia akhirnya kembali mengangguk.

Selama Kris sibuk dengan sepedanya, Baekhyun justru sibuk memperhatikan Kris. Baekhyun tidak pernah bertemu dengan pria sebaik ini sebelumnya. Kris tidak butuh waktu lama, hanya beberapa menit saja, sepeda Baekhyun sudah kembali seperti semula.

Kris tersenyum melihat hasil kerjanya. Ia kemudian melirik Baekhyun. "Sudah selesai", ucap Kris. Baekhyun seakan sadar dari lamunannya. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk. Mengapa begitu sulit untuk sekedar mengucapkan terimakasih?

Kris baru sadar saat melihat seragam sekolahnya dan Baekhyun ternyata sama. "Kau sekolah di SM High School?", tanya Kris antusias.

Baekhyun juga baru sadar kalau seragam sekolah mereka sama. Pasti karena daritadi ia terlalu terpesona pada pria tampan yang membantunya ini sampai tidak memperhatikan hal yang begitu mencolok seperti itu.

Kris kemudian mengulurkan tangannya kearah Baekhyun, "Namaku Kris, namamu siapa?"

Baekhyun dengan gugup, ikut mengulurkan tangannya, "Byun Baekhyun", jawab Baekhyun pelan. Kris mengangguk. Ia menjabat tangan Baekhyun lalu tersenyum saat melihat noda hitam yang sama di tangan mereka.

"Oh lihatlah bagaimana tangan kita sekarang", ujar Kris dengan tawanya.

Baekhyun merasa tidak enak karena ia yang menyebabkan noda hitam itu. Baekhyun menarik mundur tangannya membuat Kris menghentikan tawanya saat melihat ekspresi Baekhyun. "Mian", ujar gadis itu pelan.

Kris sempat terkejut mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Ia menyimpulkan bahwa Baekhyun adalah gadis lugu dan baik hati. Kris kembali tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan menyodorkannya ke arah Baekhyun. "Kau bisa menggunakan ini", kata Kris.

Baekhyun ragu untuk mengambilnya. Kris juga membutuhkan ini. Jadi ia memilih menggeleng tanda bahwa ia menolaknya namun Kris menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membantu gadis itu membersihkannya. Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya saat melihat pria ini menyentuh tangannya. Tanpa ia duga, Kris justru tersenyum kearahnya membuat jantungnya berdegup cepat.

Kris membantu Baekhyun berdiri. Baekhyun langsung memegangi sepedanya. "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa di sekolah", ujar Kris. Pria itu kemudian melambai ke arah Baekhyun dan berjalan menjauh. Namun Baekhyun segera menghentikannya.

"Permisi", ujar Baekhyun agak keras. Kris kembali menoleh kearah gadis bersepeda itu.

"A-apa k-kau mau berangkat bersama? Aku membawa sepeda", ujar Baekhyun sambil menunduk. Ia menawarkan Kris tumpangan dengan wajah merona. Ya Tuhan apa yang baru saja aku katakan? Gadis itu merutuk dirinya sendiri. Untuk apa ia bicara seperti itu? Tanpa mengatakannya pun Kris bisa melihat bahwa ia membawa sepeda.

Kris tersenyum lebar, "Aku pikir kau tidak akan menawariku tumpangan". Pria itu kemudian kembali mendekati Baekhyun.

"Kau serius kan?", tanya Kris. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Kris kemudian menaiki sepeda milik Baekhyun sedangkan pemiliknya masih mematung di sampingnya.

"Naiklah", ucap Kris sambil mengisyaratkan kursi kosong dibelakangnya. Dengan langkah berat Baekhyun mendekati sepedanya dan mengambil posisi duduk. Gadis itu meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas paha.

Kris memperhatikan Baekhyun sekilas lalu menarik senyumnya. "Kau siap?", tanya murid laki-laki itu. Kris bersiap seakan ia akan balap motor. Ia kemudian mengayuh sepeda Baekhyun cepat-cepat membuat penumpang di belakangnya menutup kedua matanya karena takut. Kris mengendarai sepedanya terlalu cepat. Saat melewati belokan, Baekhyun nyaris terjatuh. Dengan spontan, ia menarik seragam Kris dan menahannya erat. Ia memperhatikan punggung Kris dengan gugup namun akhirnya ia tersenyum bahagia.

Baekhyun masih belum melepaskan pandangannya dari punggung Kris yang menjauh. Baekhyun tidak tau apa alasan Kris sering berbuat onar di sekolah, apa demi kesenangannya sendiri atau memang karena sikap pembangkangnya. Bahkan saat masih orientasi, Kris sudah berani memukul seniornya. Ia juga membolos di hari pertama mereka belajar. Namun hal itu tidak membuat Baekhyun membenci lelaki itu sekalipun banyak orang mulai menjauhinya karena tidak ingin terkena masalah.

Baekhyun memperhatikan Kris setiap hari, entah itu saat Kris tertidur di sudut perpustakaan, saat bermain basket di lapangan, atau makan siang di kantin. Ia memang tidak mempunyai hubungan dekat dengan Kris, sejak mereka naik sepeda bersama, hubungan mereka biasa saja. Tidak ada pertemuan yang berarti. Namun semua berubah saat memasuki semester kedua, entah mengapa Kris lebih sering mendekati Baekhyun, memberikan perhatian sampai mendeklarasikan kalau tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh mengganggu Baekhyun di sekolah. Dan semakin lama hubungan mereka semakin dekat sampai akhirnya mereka bisa berpacaran seperti sekarang.

Chanyeol keluar dari ruang guru, membuat Baekhyun menoleh sinis padanya. Baekhyun kemudian mendekati Chanyeol. "Sebenarnya apa masalahmu dengan Kris?!", Baekhyun menatap pria tinggi itu dengan tajam. Namun Chanyeol sepertinya tidak peduli, ia memilih mengabaikan Baekhyun dan berjalan pergi.

Namun Baekhyun tidak menyerah, ia menghalangi jalan Chanyeol. "Aku sedang bicara padamu!", seru Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dengan ekspresi datarnya, meletakkan kedua tangannya di kantong celananya. "Kalau begitu bicaralah", ucap pria itu dingin.

Baekhyun heran bagaimana ada pria semacam ini. Sekalipun Kris murid berandalan dan pembuat masalah, namun Kris tidak pernah sekalipun memandang remeh Baekhyun. Pria itu selalu melindunginya dari tangan murid jahil. Yang jelas murid baru ini sangat berbeda dengan Kris.

Baekhyun membusungkan dadanya. Ia tidak takut dengan Chanyeol. "Kau ini murid baru tapi beraninya kau memukul murid lain. Apa kau mau jadi preman disini? Apa kau tidak belajar sopan santun di Amerika? Baiklah, aku tidak peduli apa yang kau lakukan di sana, tapi ingat sekarang kau tinggal di Korea, jangan kau pikir Amerika dan Korea itu sama. Aku tidak peduli kalau kau tidak terima dengan perkataanku tapi aku tekankan padamu kalau aku tidak takut padamu. Aku peringatkan padamu, jangan dekat-dekat dengan Kris!", kata Baekhyun dengan suara lantang.

Chanyeol masih dengan ekspresi datarnya. Ia kemudian membuka mulutnya. "Kau sudah selesai bicara?", tanya Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya.

Baekhyun dibuat menganga mendengar perkataan pria ini. Apa hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan? Baekhyun sedang bicara serius dengannya sekarang dan ia hanya bereaksi seperti itu. Keterlaluan!

Chanyeol menunggu, namun sepertinya Baekhyun memang sudah selesai bicara dengannya. Jadi ia memilih untuk berjalan lurus meninggalkan gadis cerewet yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya. Namun baru beberapa langkah berjalan, Chanyeol berhenti.

"Bukan aku yang harus menjauhi anak itu, tapi kau", kata Chanyeol tanpa berbalik. Baekhyun segera memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap punggung Chanyeol. Apa maksudnya? Baru saja ia ingin buka mulut, namun anak baru itu sudah melebarkan langkahnya meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Setelah insiden pemukulan yang dilakukan murid baru itu, Kris tidak masuk ke kelas. Baekhyun berkali-kali menoleh ke belakang, namun tidak ada yang berubah. Bangku itu masih tetap kosong. Chanyeol sudah pindah ke bangku tengah yang masih sejajar satu baris dengan tempat duduk Baekhyun. Hanya saja ada satu meja diantara mereka yang membuat Baekhyun tidak sudi menatap ke sampingnya.

Baekhyun mencoret-coret kertasnya dengan garis-garis yang tidak terbentuk. Tao yang sedang memperhatikan guru di depannya melirik Baekhyun sekilas tapi ia tidak mengucapkan apapun. Ia tau Baekhyun pasti mengkhawatirkan pacarnya yang berandalan itu. Tao hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia masih terheran-heran bagaimana bisa seorang murid teladan memilih memberikan cinta pertamanya pada murid yang memiliki _image_ buruk seperti Kris? Tao pikir cerita semacam itu hanya ada dalam novel namun kenyataannya, temannya sendiri yang mengalaminya.

Bel berbunyi nyaring membuat guru di depan kelas terpaksa menghentikan penjelasannya tentang zat kimia yang belum selesai. Murid-murid justru bersorak gembira. Rasa bosan, kantuk dan penat berganti gempita. Murid laki-laki maupun perempuan buru-buru membereskan alat tulisnya dan dengan sembarangan memasukkannya ke dalam tas lalu berlari keluar kelas. Berbeda dengan mereka, Baekhyun justru terlihat tidak bersemangat. Ia bergerak dengan malas karena belum melihat wajah kekasihnya sejak tadi.

Di kelas tinggal beberapa murid saja, Tao masih mengajak Baekhyun bicara yang dijawab dengan malas oleh Baekhyun.

Suara geseran kursi terdengar cukup keras di kelas yang sudah sepi membuat Baekhyun dan Tao menoleh ke arah meja si anak baru. Baekhyun memandang murid baru itu dengan tatapan tidak suka. Chanyeol terlihat menarik tasnya lalu berjalan angkuh keluar kelas membuat Baekhyun mendengus sebal.

"Anak baru itu membawa petaka. Karena dia, Kris tidak mau bertemu denganku atau mengangkat teleponku", ujar Baekhyun sambil memasukkan buku ke dalam tasnya.

"Kau tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan Chanyeol. Lagipula Kris mengabaikanmu memang karena tabiatnya saja yang buruk", balas Tao.

"Tao!", Baekhyun memasang wajah sebal.

Tao melirik Baekhyun lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah, baiklah. Maafkan aku", kata Tao dengan setengah hati. Lagipula yang ia katakan memang ada benarnya.

Baekhyun buru-buru mengancing tasnya lalu berdiri. "Kau pulang sendiri saja, aku mau mencari Kris", ucap Baekhyun. Gadis itu lalu melangkah cepat keluar kelas.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun! Aku hanya bercanda, mengapa kau marah?!", teriakan Tao tidak berarti untuk Baekhyun. Buktinya gadis itu tetap berjalan pergi tanpa menoleh.

Baekhyun menghentakkan sepatunya dengan kesal. Ia sudah cukup sebal karena ulah si anak baru, lalu khawatir setengah mati pada Kris yang tidak kunjung mengabarinya, dan sekarang temannya sendiri menambah buruk _mood_nya. Baekhyun melihat ponselnya lalu menghela nafas. Tidak ada pesan masuk ataupun panggilan dari Kris. Sebenarnya kemana pria itu?

Baekhyun kemudian ingat tempat favorit Kris. Biasanya Kris akan bermain disana sampai malam apabila ia malas pulang ke rumah. Dimana lagi kalau bukan lapangan basket di belakang sekolah? Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Ia buru-buru berlari kesana. Ia berharap menemukan Kris disana.

Chanyeol berjalan ke tempat parkir, ia meraba kantong celananya namun tidak menemukan benda yang dicarinya. Pria itu mulai panik, ia meraba kantong belakangnya namun tetap tidak menemukannya. Chanyeol baru ingat dimana ia meletakkannya lalu mengeluh, bagaimana mungkin ia lupa mengambil kunci motornya?

Pria itu kembali ke kelasnya dan tidak mendapati siapapun. Ia buru-buru berjalan ke mejanya dan meraba kolongnya. Ia menemukan kunci motornya disana. Chanyeol kemudian melemparnya ke udara lalu menangkapnya. Pria itu kemudian melangkah keluar untuk segera pulang. Namun siluet gadis berseragam sekolah berjalan ke belakang sekolah membuat Chanyeol penasaran. Siapa yang masih berkeliaran di sekolah selain dirinya?

Baekhyun sampai di lapangan belakang sekolah. Ia melihat tidak ada yang bermain basket disini. Ekspresi ceria milik Baekhyun langsung memudar perlahan. Jadi dimana Kris sekarang? Baekhyun kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari nama Kris di kontaknya. Gadis itu menempelkan ponselnya ke telinganya. Baekhyun menggigit kukunya cemas. "Angkatlah…", ujar Baekhyun pelan.

Suara _ringtone _membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Gadis itu perlahan menjauhkan ponselnya dari indra pendengarannya untuk mendengar suara itu lebih jelas. Baekhyun melirik ke sekitarnya. Apa ada orang lain disini?

Hari sudah mulai gelap karena menjelang malam. Sekolah mereka memang baru selesai pada sore hari. Baekhyun menajamkan penglihatannya dan pendengarannya berharap menemukan sesuatu. Baekhyun mengikuti suara itu sampai berhenti di ujung lapangan yang dipenuhi bangku-bangku untuk siswa yang ingin istirahat atau sekedar bermain.

Baekhyun melihat ada orang lain selain dirinya disana. Baekhyun berjalan perlahan. Ia berusaha melangkah hati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Cahaya yang minim membuat Baekhyun kesulitan melihat. Namun semakin ia menyipitkan matanya, itu semakin terlihat jelas untuknya. Bukankah itu Kris?

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Dengan gemetar, gadis itu mendekati bayangan itu. Ia menggenggam erat ponselnya.

Baekhyun sangat mengenal kekasihnya itu. Ia masih ingat bagaimana wajahnya, bentuk tubuhnya, warna rambutnya, tinggi badannya. Dan Baekhyun sedang tidak salah lihat sekarang. Tanpa sadar, air mata jatuh di kedua pipinya. Rasa sesak memenuhi paru-parunya. Seperti mendapat pukulan keras di kepalanya, Baekhyun merasa sakit luar biasa. Gadis itu perlahan mengambil langkah mundur. Matanya sudah memerah dan berair. Rahangnya mengeras karena tegang. Dengan hati-hati Baekhyun mengambil langkah mundur. Ia tidak kuat lagi, perasaannya sekarang seperti barang yang sudah terpecah belah. Baekhyun segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

Chanyeol melihat siluet seorang murid perempuan berjalan ke belakang sekolah. Karena penasaran, Chanyeol mengikutinya. Tak lama, Chanyeol sadar kalau itu adalah gadis cerewet yang mengomelinya tadi siang. Chanyeol sudah tidak tertarik, ia memilih untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, namun ia terkejut saat melihat gadis itu keluar dari lapangan basket dengan wajah basah. Chanyeol mengernyit heran. Gadis berseragam itu sudah berlari menjauh. Chanyeol kemudian masuk ke dalam lapangan untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya membuat gadis itu keluar dengan wajah seperti itu.

Chanyeol melihat gerak mencurigakan di sudut lapangan. Di deretan bangku kedua, ada seorang murid laki-laki dan seorang murid perempuan yang sedang….. bercumbu? Chanyeol menajamkan penglihatannya. Matanya membulat seketika saat tau siapa pria itu. Jas sekolahnya sudah tergeletak entah kemana, murid laki-laki itu hanya mengenakan kemeja putihnya. Bahkan kancing atasnya sudah terlepas. Ia terlihat mencium murid perempuan lain yang Chanyeol tidak tau siapa. Yang jelas perempuan itu bukan teman sekelasnya, karena ia tidak pernah melihat perempuan itu berada di kelas sebelumnya.

Chanyeol langsung mengingat anak perempuan yang menangis. Ia buru-buru keluar dari lapangan dan mencari murid cerewet itu. Chanyeol mencari ke sekitar lapangan namun tidak menemukannya. Chanyeol kembali ke kelasnya dan tetap tidak menemukannya. Laki-laki itu kemudian memilih mencari ke area parkir. Siapa tau saja murid perempuan itu membawa kendaraannya ke sekolah. Namun nihil. Chanyeol tidak menemukan apapun. Pria itu kemudian berhenti dan menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Mungkin saja dia sudah pergi. Chanyeol kemudian mengingat perkataan Kris tadi pagi. Ia mengepalkan tangannya keras.

**-Love by Accident-**

Pagi ini kelas ribut seperti biasanya. Beberapa murid perempuan memilih mengobrol dengan temannya sambil menunggu bel masuk berbunyi. Sedangkan anak laki-laki terlihat bercanda satu sama lain seakan bertindak akan memukul temannya namun akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama. Ada juga murid yang memilih memakan roti bekalnya karena belum sarapan pagi ini.

Chanyeol memilih duduk di bangkunya dengan mendengarkan _earphone_-nya. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil bersandar di kursinya. Seseorang menepuk pundak Chanyeol, membuat pria itu membuka matanya. Ia menggantungkan_ earphone_-nya di leher lalu menatap anak laki-laki di sampingnya. Anak laki-laki itu adalah teman sebangkunya yang baru. Kim Jongin.

"Aku belum mendengarmu bicara sejak kemarin", ujar Jongin jujur. Sebenarnya ia paling tidak nyaman dengan suasana sepi. Chanyeol lebih suka mendengarkan musik daripada bicara dengannya.

Chanyeol menatap Jongin. Suara keras dari arah pintu membuat seisi kelas menoleh untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Kris masuk ke dalam kelas dengan gaya angkuhnya. Tatapannya tajam kearah Chanyeol. Murid bertubuh tinggi itu kemudian mengisyaratkan Jongin untuk pergi yang akhirnya hanya dituruti oleh Jongin. Seisi kelas penasaran dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Apa perselisihan yang kemarin akan berlanjut hari ini? Mereka tau jelas tidak ada seorang pun yang berani memukul Kris. Bila ada orang yang berani melakukan itu, pasti jawabannya adalah si murid baru Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terlihat tak gentar, ia justru menantang Kris dengan tatapan tajamnya. Kris duduk diatas meja dan kakinya menopang pada kursi.

"Kau masih bisa menatapku rupanya?", tanya Kris dengan tersenyum sinis. Chanyeol tidak bergeming, ia masih menatap pria ini lurus-lurus.

"Kau menantangku rupanya? Bagaimana kalau kita berkelahi saja?", tanya Kris. Tatapan pria itu jelas terlihat dingin. Chanyeol tidak peduli, ia kembali memasang _earphone_-nya seakan tidak ada Kris yang sedang bicara dengannya.

Kris tertawa keras. Ini pertama kalinya ia menemui orang yang berani mengabaikannya. Dengan berani, Kris menarik earphone milik Chanyeol lalu membantingnya ke lantai. Murid lainnya memandang kedua orang itu dengan ketakutan. Kris pastilah sedang dalam _mood_ yang buruk pagi ini.

Chanyeol memandang benda miliknya sudah hancur. Anak laki-laki itu menggeram kesal. Ia memandang Kris tajam sedangkan yang dipandang tersenyum puas.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?", tanya Chanyeol dingin.

Kris menarik ujung bibirnya. "Aku merasa yang kemarin itu tidak adil, bagaimana kalau kita tanding ulang, hm?"

Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya, "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain dengan anak balita sepertimu", balas Chanyeol. Lelaki itu memasang ekspresi datarnya.

Kris tersenyum namun kemudian senyumnya menghilang dan berganti dengan wajah menyeramkan. "Balita katamu? Hei, memangnya kau sudah dewasa? Beraninya kau memukuli anak balita", ujar Kris.

Di tempat yang tak jauh dari sana, Tao memandang dua orang murid laki-laki itu. Kris memang suka memancing keributan. Harusnya Baekhyun ada disini sekarang dan memperhatikan sikap kekanak-kanakan kekasihnya. Tao melihat jam dinding di depan kelas. Lima belas menit lagi kelas akan dimulai tapi Baekhyun belum juga datang. Apa ia membuatkan Kris tugas lagi? Benar-benar keterlaluan.

Kris membungkukan tubuhnya lebih dekat kearah Chanyeol, "Kau ini pengecut sekali", ucap Kris dengan nada rendah.

Chanyeol mengingat kejadian kemarin di sekolah. Apa yang dilakukan lelaki ini di sekolah. Chanyeol kemudian membuka mulutnya, "Dan kau adalah seorang bajingan". Bukan hanya Kris yang terkejut mendengar Chanyeol seberani itu. Seisi kelas juga tidak menyangka Chanyeol berani mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Kris. Anak bau ini bisa dibilang pemberani atau jutru nekat.

Kris sudah merasa geram. Ia menarik kerah kemeja Chanyeol, sebentar lagi ia siap melayangkan pukulannya namun suara debaman pintu membuatnya menoleh kearah pintu. Siapa yang berani mengganggu aktivitasnya?

Baekhyun berdiri di depan pintu, tidak peduli dengan tatapan seisi kelas padanya. Gadis itu menatap Kris tajam sebelum akhirnya melangkah ke tempat duduk dengan sikap tidak peduli. Chanyeol melirik kearah murid perempuan itu. Baekhyun terlihat santai meletakkan tasnya dan duduk di kursinya.

Kris merasa ada yang aneh pada Baekhyun pagi ini. Biasanya Baekhyun akan mati-matian melerainya bila ia tertangkap basah akan berkelahi. Tapi sikap Baekhyun pagi ini membuatnya heran. Dengan kesal, Kris melepaskan kerah seragam Chanyeol. Murid lain bisa bernafas lega karena tidak perlu ada keributan pagi ini. Kris berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang mengeluarkan bukunya ke atas meja.

Chanyeol memungut _earphone_ miliknya. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat benda kesayangannya dihancurkan oleh Kris. Jongin mendekat kearah Chanyeol dan duduk disampingnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan?", tanya Jongin cemas. Chanyeol mengangguk dengan tersenyum simpul.

"Ah, ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu tersenyum", ujar Jongin senang. Chanyeol hanya menunduk untuk meletakkan _earphone_-nya di kolong mejanya.

Kris sudah duduk di sebelah Baekhyun setelah sebelumnya menarik kursi murid lain. Seisi kelas lega karena tidak perlu melihat pertumpahan darah. Ayolah, ini masih pagi.

Baekhyun terlihat tidak peduli dengan kehadiran Kris. Gadis itu justru terlihat cuek dengan kedatangan Kris. Tao bahkan sampai heran melihat tingkah temannya. Tidak biasanya Baekhyun seperti ini. Biasanya ia sudah menebar senyum saat Kris mendekatinya.

"Baekhyun-ah, mengapa kemarin kau tidak mengangkat teleponku?", tanya Kris dengan nada lembut. Tao bahkan tercengang mendengar kalimat Kris. Baekhyun mengabaikan telepon dari Kris? Ini sejarah!

Baekhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya lalu melirik Kris dengan dingin. "Aku tidak mendengarnya. Mian", jawab Baekhyun cuek. Dan lagi-lagi Tao dibuat tercengang dengan jawaban dingin Baekhyun. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dua orang ini? Apa mereka bertengkar? Tao tidak pernah menyangka hari ini akan tiba.

Kris mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah kalau kau tidak mendengarnya. Sekarang katakan padaku kau kenapa?", tanya Kris. Pria itu merasa ada yang aneh dengan tingkah Baekhyun pagi ini.

"Apanya yang kenapa? Aku baik-baik saja", jawab Baekhyun tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau marah padaku?", tanya Kris.

Baekhyun memilih diam. Ia kemudian membuka bukunya.

Kris melihat halaman buku yang Baekhyun buka. Ia baru ingat akan tugas hari ini. Tentu Baekhyun tidak akan melupakannya kan?

"Baekhyun-ah, bagaimana dengan tugasku? Tadi malam aku ingin membuatnya, namun aku harus pergi menemui kakakku, jadi aku lupa untuk mengerjakannya, kau membuatkan milikku kan?", tanya Kris lembut.

Baekhyun rasanya ingin tertawa sekarang. Bukan karena Kris. Tapi karena ia merasa lucu terhadap dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan dirinya dibodohi pria ini selama satu tahun. Apa ia ingin Baekhyun yang membuatkan tugasnya sedangkan ia sibuk bercumbu dengan 'kakaknya'. Sebenarnya berapa banyak 'kakak' yang dimiliki lelaki ini?

Baekhyun memandang Kris dengan tersenyum paksa dan wajah terkejut yang dibuat-buat. "Oh, aku tidak tau kalau kau kemarin menemui 'kakakmu'. Mian, tapi aku lupa untuk membuatkannya untukmu", jawab Baekhyun. Di sampingnya, Tao terheran-heran dengan tingkah Baekhyun.

Kris terkejut mendengarnya. Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun melupakannya. Namun Kris memilih tersenyum kaku, "Kalau kau lupa tidak apa-apa", jawab Kris. Setelah itu Baekhyun sibuk menulis sesuatu di bukunya, secara halus ia mengisyaratkan sedang tidak ingin bicara dengan Kris dan Kris sepertinya tau itu. Pria itu segera kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Sepeninggal Kris, Tao buru-buru mendekati Baekhyun. "Apa kalian bertengkar?", tanya Tao penasaran.

"Tao diamlah, aku tidak ingin membahasnya", jawab Baekhyun. Tao hanya memasang wajah cemberut. Sekalipun ia sangat penasaran, ia tidak ingin memaksa Baekhyun.

-Love by Accident-

Setelah pelajaran pertama selesai, Chanyeol menunggu kakaknya keluar dari ruang guru. Tak lama, orang yang ditunggu keluar dengan wajah masam membuat Chanyeol berpura-pura menatap kearah lain.

Wanita itu langsung memukul lengan Chanyeol kuat-kuat. Chanyeol berusaha melindungi tubuhnya dan mengaduh kesakitan. "Noona! Itu sakit!", jerit Chanyeol.

"Mwo? Kau masih bisa bilang ini sakit? Kau memukuli murid lain tanpa kasihan, dan kau mengeluh sakit!", wanita itu semakin keras memukuli adiknya.

Chanyeol segera menahan kedua tangan kakaknya. "Itu bukan salahku, dia pantas mendapat pukulan", jawab Chanyeol. Tentu saja itu membuat kakaknya semakin kesal. Bukannya merasa bersalah, adiknya ini justru bicara seenaknya.

"Apa kau bilang?! Aku tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk memukul orang lain. Chanyeol dengarlah, aku sudah cukup baik membujuk ayah dan ibu membiarkanmu kembali bersekolah di Korea, tapi kau membalasku dengan ini? Bagaimana kalau ayah dan ibu tau? Dasar anak bodoh!", kakaknya itu kembali memukul adiknya. Kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Yura noona! Baiklah, baiklah. Ini salahku. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi", ujar Chanyeol.

Kakaknya itu menghentikan pukulannya dan bernafas karena lelah. "Kau beruntung karena aku tidak melaporkan ini pada ayah dan ibu. Lihat saja kalau sekali lagi kau berbuat onar, aku akan langsung mengirimmu kembali ke Amerika. Arraseo?!"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. "Arra", jawabnya singkat.

Wanita itu menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga lalu menatap adiknya. "Aku berharap penuh padamu. Jadi jangan mengecewakan keputusanku membawamu kembali. Belajarlah dengan benar", ucap wanita itu menasehati adiknya. Chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Kedatanganku kesini sudah cukup menyita jam kerjaku", wanita itu berjalan pergi namun baru dua langkah ia membalik tubuhnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan sengit.

"Mwoya?", tanya Chanyeol dengan perasaan tak enak. Dan benar saja, sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Noonanya menendang tulang keringnya dengan sepatu _high heels_nya kurang ajar itu.

Chanyeol mengaduh kesakitan dengan mengangkat sebelah kakinya lalu mengeluarkan ekspresi menahan sakit. "Noona! Mengapa kau kejam sekali?!", protes Chanyeol. Wanita dengan blazer warna pastel itu tidak peduli. Ia segera meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menahan sakit.

"Aish!", Chanyeol hanya bisa bersungut. Kakaknya itu memang keterlaluan. Tapi tetap saja, Chanyeol menyayangi wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu.

Chanyeol kemudian berbalik untuk kembali ke kelas, tapi betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Baekhyun tengah menatapnya. Chanyeol langsung mematung di tempatnya. Apa Baekhyun melihat semuanya? Benar-benar memalukan.

Baekhyun tidak bicara apapun, gadis itu kembali berjalan melewatinya dengan membawa tumpukan buku tugas teman-temannya ke ruang guru. Chanyeol hanya bisa mengacak rambutnya. Ia kemudian pergi dari sana.

Saat jam istirahat tiba, seluruh murid bergegas keluar kelas untuk makan siang. Tao merasa aneh dengan tingkah Baekhyun hari ini. Temannya itu lebih banyak berdiam diri. "Kau tidak makan?", tanya Tao pada Baekhyun. Temannya itu kini memilih tidur dengan tumpukan buku sebagai alasnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Kau yakin?", tanya Tao lagi. Baekhyun mengangguk lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu", Tao kemudian meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan langkah berat. Setelah Tao pergi, Baekhyun membuka matanya. Air mata keluar begitu saja dan membasahi bukunya. Ia tidak tau kalau patah hati akan sesakit ini.

Chanyeol kembali ke kelasnya lebih cepat karena ia tidak makan siang. Ia hanya perlu ke toilet. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun tertidur di bangkunya. Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun. Ia ingat kejadian kemarin pasti sangat tidak diharapkan oleh gadis ini. Dengan ragu, Chanyeol mendekat ke meja Baekhyun. Ia tidak ingin membangunkan Baekhyun, jadi ia berjalan hati-hati. Chanyeol mengambil bangku kosong di depan Baekhyun. Ia memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tertidur, Chanyeol baru saja akan kembali ke tempat duduknya, namun suara isakan membuatnya kembali menoleh kearah Baekhyun. Ia memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Baekhyun. Gadis itu masih terpejam namun air mata mengalir hingga membasahi buku yang ia jadikan alas untuk tidur. Apa Baekhyun menangis dalam tidurnya?

"Dobby-ah!", Chanyeol menoleh kearah pintu saat mendengar suara anak perempuan. Ia panik melihat Luhan berjalan kearahnya. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun bergerak gelisah. Sebentar lagi Baekhyun pasti akan terbangun. Chanyeol buru-buru berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

Baekhyun yang mendengar suara ribut-ribut, membuka matanya. Ia baru sadar kalau ia menangis dalam tidurnya. Gadis itu buru-buru mengahapus air matanya dan membalik bukunya. Baekhyun terkejut melihat Chanyeol berdiri disampingnya. Apa yang dilakukan orang ini disini?

Baekhyun beralih menatap murid perempuan lain yang merangkul tangan Chanyeol. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan dua orang ini di dekat mejanya?

Luhan melihat Baekhyun lalu membungkuk hormat. "Annyeong Baekhyun-ah", ujar gadis itu dengan ceria.

Baekhyun ingat kalau Luhan adalah seniornya di kelas menyanyi. Baekhyun membalas dengan tersenyum.

Luhan kemudian menarik tangan Chanyeol. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau bersekolah disini?", omel Luhan dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

Chanyeol terlihat salah tingkah di depan Baekhyun. Luhan benar-benar kekanakan. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih tidak mengerti situasinya.

"Tadi aku bertemu Yura eonnie, dia bilang kau bersekolah disini. Bukankah kau sedang di Amerika?", tanya Luhan penasaran.

Chanyeol terlihat kaku melepas pegangan erat Luhan. "Baiklah, ayo bicara diluar", Chanyeol kemudian mendorong Luhan keluar kelas yang dibalas protes oleh Luhan.

"Baekhyun, aku pergi ya", teriak Luhan sebelum keluar bersama Chanyeol. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dengan wajah bodohnya.

"Apa mereka pacaran?"

Di kantin sekolah, Chanyeol dan Luhan duduk di satu meja yang sama. Luhan terus saja melempar pertanyaan yang membuat Chanyeol bingung harus menjawab dari mana.

"Kapan kau kembali? Mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Apa kau tidak punya nomorku? Atau kau menghapusnya? Atau kau justru sengaja menjauhiku? Apa—"

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah tangannya mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk berhenti bicara.

"Bicaralah pelan-pelan", Chanyeol mulai menyandarkan tubuhnya.

"Aku kembali dari Amerika kemarin lusa dan tinggal di rumah noona. Aku bukannya tidak ingin menghubungimu, hanya saja aku belum sempat melakukannya", jawab Chanyeol.

Luhan memasang wajah terkejutnya. "LUPA?! Kau bilang kau lupa menghubungiku? Ya si brengsek ini! Sudah berapa tahun kita bertetangga? Aku bahkan masih ingat kapan pertama kali kau bisa naik sepeda roda dua dan sekarang kau mengatakan lupa?! Ya Tuhan!"

Chanyeol sudah tau reaksi Luhan akan berlebihan seperti ini. Gadis cerewet ini. Chanyeol mengacak rambut Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Aigo gadis ini…"

Luhan menjauhkan kepalanya dengan kesal. "Ya apa yang kau lakukan? Aku lebih tua darimu!"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum meremehkan. "Tapi tingkahmu masih seperti anak perempuan", jawab Chanyeol.

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut blonde. Ia memegang nampan dengan semangkuk nasi, sup, dan kue strawberry. Matanya menatap meja di tengah kantin dengan berapi-api. Seseorang mengganggu gadisnya!

Oh Sehun berjalan lebar-lebar mendekati meja tersebut.

"Oh, Sehun-ah!", seru Luhan terkejut.

"Apa yang noona lakukan disini? Apa pria ini mengganggumu?", tanya Sehun pada Luhan.

Sehun meletakkan nampannya. "Ya! Kau siapa? Berani sekali kau memegang kepala Luhan noona seperti itu?!", kini Sehun berteriak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuknya.

Chanyeol menatap Luhan dengan pandangan bingung. Ia tidak tau siapa orang asing dengan warna rambut aneh yang sedang bicara dengannya.

Luhan segera menarik Sehun untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Mengapa kau bersikap seperti ini? Itu tidak sopan!", kata Luhan menasehati Sehun.

"Orang ini kurang ajar! Ia mengacak rambut noona! Aku akan menghajarnya", seru Sehun. Ia bersiap untuk berdiri dan melayangkan tinjunya. Namun Luhan segera menariknya. "YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya. "Dia ini sepupuku!", jawab Luhan. Sehun langsung terpaku di tempatnya. "N-ne?", tanya Sehun dengan wajah seperti orang bodoh.

"Aku bilang ini sepupuku. Park Chanyeol", ulang Luhan.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol lalu tersenyum canggung. Sedangkan Chanyeol duduk santai sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Ia memasang ekspresi datarnya di depan Sehun.

Sehun mengambil posisi duduk menghadap Chanyeol. Ia lagi-lagi tersenyum aneh. "Oh hyung… Annyeonghasseo, namaku Oh Sehun murid di tahun pertama. Senang bertemu denganmu", Sehun menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia hanya merasa tidak enak setelah kelakuannya yang memalukan.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Oh annyeong. Haruskah aku memperkenalkan diriku? Kurasa tidak perlu karena Luhan sudah mengatakannya padamu tadi. Maaf, tadi kau bilang apa? Aku kurang ajar?", ujar Chanyeol.

Sehun melirik sekitarnya. "A-ah, m-maksudku bukan begitu. Tadi kupikir kau orang jahat karena mengganggu noona", jawab Sehun.

"Oh benarkah? Jadi kau menyukainya?", tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun melirik Luhan lalu tersenyum. "Tentu saja! Luhan noona dan aku sudah pacaran", jawab Sehun malu-malu.

Luhan memandang Sehun dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Mwo? Kapan? Aku tidak pernah menjawab iya", protes Luhan.

Sehun memasang wajah sedihnya. "Bukankah noona menerima coklatku kemarin?"

"Aku menerimanya karena aku lapar", bantah Luhan.

"Mengapa noona seperti ini? Kita bahkan sudah berbagi payung bersama, aku juga menemani noona latihan menari, aku bahkan membelikan bubble tea kesukaan noona setiap minggu", jawab Sehun.

"Jadi kau mengungkit kebaikanmu? Kalau kau keberatan melakukannya, ya sudah, lagipula aku tidak pernah memintamu melakukannya", ujar Luhan.

Sehun yang melihat ekspresi Luhan sedang marah, segera menarik tangan Luhan. "Noona, maksudku bukan begitu", bujuk Sehun.

Satu-satunya orang yang menonton mereka tersenyum lucu. Apakah masih ada pasangan kekanakan seperti ini? Dua bocah ini benar-benar.

Chanyeol segera memotong pembicaraan pasangan kekasih yang belum resmi itu.

"Aku disini bukan untuk menonton drama. Selesaikanlah urusan kalian", Chanyeol menarik kursinya mundur untuk berdiri.

Luhan segera menghentikan Chanyeol. "Ya! Aku belum selesai bicara denganmu!"

"Akan kutelpon nanti. Bye", Chanyeol berjalan menjauh. Luhan buru-buru berdiri untuk mengejar Chanyeol namun Sehun menariknya membuat Luhan menatap pria itu dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Aish! Bocah ini!"

**-Love by Accident-**

Baekhyun berencana ke ruang guru untuk mencari Kangin songsaenim. Harusnya beliau sudah masuk kelas lima menit yang lalu tapi beliau belum juga datang. Karena Baekhyun yang menjadi ketua kelas, ia tidak bisa membiarkan kelasnya dalam keadaan gaduh dan harus segera mencari majikan untuk menjinakkan anak-anak anjing tersebut.

Baekhyun tidak sengaja mendengar suara tawa anak laki-laki dari ruang olahraga. Gadis itu berusaha tidak peduli dan berjalan pergi, tapi suara mereka terdengar semakin keras. Seakan menertawakan lelucon yang benar-benar lucu. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan di ruang olahraga saat jam pelajaran? Karena penasaran, Baekhyun mengintip.

Sepasang mata bola itu mengintip dari balik jendela yang langsung memperlihatkan isi ruang olahraga. Matanya tertuju pada sosok tinggi yang duduk diatas matras. Beberapa anak laki-laki lain duduk mengelilinginya.

"Apa kau benar-benar mengatakan itu?", Baekhyun mendengar seorang laki-laki bertanya. Baekhyun tau menguping pembicaraan orang lain bukanlah bagian dari sikap sopan santun. Tapi ini menyangkut pacarnya Kris. Ia melihat Kris tertawa lepas lalu mengangguk. Sebenarnya apa yang dibicarakan mereka sehingga sebegitu gembiranya?

Kris menyingsingkan lengan seragamnya lalu tersenyum miring. "Anak baru itu yang berlebihan. Aku hanya mengatakan akan membawa pacarku keatas ranjang tapi ia langsung menghantam wajahku. Aish! Bila mengingatnya, aku ingin sekali mematahkan lehernya".

Diluar pintu, Baekhyun merasa sesuatu yang keras menghantam jantungnya. Apa yang barusan ia dengar? Ia salah dengar kan?

Seorang anak laki-laki lain tertawa. "Tapi kenapa ia memukulmu? Atau jangan-jangan ia menyukai kekasihmu?"

"Pacarmu yang mana? Ketua kelas itu? Byun Baekhyun?"

Kris mengangguk tidak peduli.

"Kau membual kan? Ketua kelasmu itu orang yang paling sulit di dekati dan introvert. Kau bahkan bilang belum pernah berhasil mengajaknya berciuman. Jadi bagaimana bisa kau omong besar mengajaknya tidur? Lupakan saja, kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya", ujar laki-laki berambut pirang.

Kris memandang temannya itu dengan tatapan tajam. Ia merasa telinganya memanas.

Seorang yang lain menyahut. "Mengapa kau pacaran dengannya? Murid perempuan yang lebih sexy bahkan mengantri untuk tidur denganmu. Baekhyun tidak ada apa-apany. Saat ia berjalan bahkan terlihat seperti tengkurap. Kalian mengerti maksudku bukan?"

Sontak seisi ruang olahraga yang berisi manusia tidak bermoral itu tertawa.

Baekhyun merasa hatinya panas. Jantungnya seperti ditusuk belati berkarat sehingga perlu menggoyang-goyangkan belatinya untuk menembus jantungnya. Matanya memerah dan rahangnya mengeras. Lututnya lemas. Harga dirinya sudah sangat direndahkan oleh pria kurang ajar seperti mereka! Apa pantas mereka berada di sekolah dan bicara kasar?

Baekhyun tidak tahan, semakin lama disini bisa membuatnya mengambil pisau dan langsung menusuk mereka semua sampai mati!

Dengan sempoyongan, Baekhyun berjalan menjauh dari sana. Pandangannya kosong. Ia bahkan lupa mengapa ia berada disini bukannya di dalam kelas.

**-Love by Accident-**

"Apa kau benar-benar mengatakan itu?"

Kris menyingsingkan lengan seragamnya lalu tersenyum miring. "Anak baru itu yang berlebihan. Aku hanya mengatakan akan membawa pacarku keatas ranjang tapi ia langsung menghantam wajahku. Aish! Bila mengingatnya, aku ingin sekali mematahkan lehernya".

Temannya yang satu tim basket dengan Kris tertawa. "Tapi kenapa ia memukulmu? Atau jangan-jangan ia menyukai kekasihmu?"

"Pacarmu yang mana? Ketua kelas itu? Byun Baekhyun?", tanya anak laki-laki lain.

Kris mengangguk tidak peduli.

"Kau membual kan? Ketua kelasmu itu orang yang paling sulit di dekati dan introvert. Kau bahkan bilang belum pernah berhasil mengajaknya berciuman. Jadi bagaimana bisa kau omong besar mengajaknya tidur? Lupakan saja, kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya", ujar laki-laki berambut pirang.

Kris memandang temannya itu dengan tatapan tajam. Ia merasa telinganya memanas.

Seorang yang lain menyahut. "Mengapa kau pacaran dengannya? Murid perempuan yang lebih sexy bahkan mengantri untuk tidur denganmu. Baekhyun tidak ada apa-apanya. Saat ia berjalan bahkan terlihat seperti tengkurap. Kalian mengerti maksudku bukan?"

Sontak seisi ruang olahraga yang berisi manusia tidak bermoral itu tertawa.

Kris memandang anak laki-laki yang baru saja selesai bicara itu dengan sengit. Tiba-tiba ia berdiri dari matras dan mendorong anak laki-laki itu hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding. Sontak tawa mereka berhenti seketika.

Anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu meringis kesakitan karena punggungnya menghantam dinding keras. Ia menatap Kris tajam.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan padaku?!", teriaknya tidak terima.

Kris memasang senyumnya yang mengerikan. Ia semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada kerah anak laki-laki itu dan nyaris mencekik lehernya sehingga temannya itu terbatuk-batuk kekurangan oksigen.

Temannya yang lain berusaha memisahkan mereka namun Kris berteriak keras agar mereka tidak mendekat.

"BERHENTI DISANA! Atau kalian ingin aku menghabisi kalian juga?!", Kris terdengar dingin. Teman-temannya tau Kris sedang tidak bercanda. Mereka tidak ingin ambil resiko dan hanya berdiri di tempatnya.

Kris memandang anak laki-laki di depannya. Ia menghimpit tubuh mereka. "Dengarkan aku brengsek! Jangan pernah kau bicara kurang ajar tentang Baekhyun atau aku akan mematahkan tulang belakangmu!", ancam Kris dengan suara dingin.

"Uhuk… uhuk… A-arraseo… Aku mengerti, lepaskan aku sekarang", pinta anak laki-laki itu.

Dengan kasar, Kris melempar tubuh temannya itu hingga tersungkur di tanah. Kris berkacak pinggang lalu menarik dasinya dengan kasar untuk melonggarkan kerah bajunya. Suasana tiba-tiba terasa sangat pengap. Ia memandang kelompoknya itu dengan sengit sebelum meninggalkan mereka.

Saat mereka melihat Kris menjauh, anak laki-laki itu membantu temannya yang tersungkur karena Kris.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya?", omel kelompoknya saat Kris sudah tidak ada di ruangan itu.

**-Love by Accident-**

Kangin songsaenim sedang menjelaskan materi tentang phytagoras. Ada murid yang memperhatikan dengan teliti seperti Tao. Ada murid yang sibuk mencatat seperti Chanyeol. Ada murid yang terkantuk-kantuk dengan kepala yang terus saja jatuh nyaris menghantam meja belajarnya seperti Jongin. Ada yang sudah tertidur dengan tidak peduli seperti Kris. Dan ada yang hanya duduk dengan tatapan kosong yaitu Baekhyun.

Kangin songsaenim meletakkan spidolnya lalu berdiri di depan podiumnya dan mulai menjelaskan tentang teori phytagoras.

_"Rumus phytagoras adalah suatu rumus matematika yang pola perhitungannya diuji dan dikreditkan oleh Phytagoras. Bunyi teori ini adalah dalam suatu segitiga dengan bentuk siku-siku dapat diketahui bahwa kuadrat hipotenusa adalah samadengan jumlah dari kuadrat pada dua sisi lainny—"_

Pandangan guru dengan umur nyaris kepala tiga itu terhenti pada murid teladannya bernama Byun Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun", tegur Kangin songsaenim. Sejak tadi ia hanya melihat muridnya itu bengong di jam pelajarannya. Biasanya Baekhyun akan sibuk memperhatikan dan mencatat.

"Byun Baekhyun", ulang guru mereka.

Seluruh murid menoleh kearah Baekhyun. Tao menyikut Baekhyun membuat temannya itu menoleh dengan ekspresi 'ada apa?'

Tao menggerakkan dagunya agar Baekhyun menghadap ke depan. Baekhyun baru sadar dari dunia khayalnya. Ia baru sadar murid lain sudah memandangnya dengan pandangan menunggu begitu juga gurunya.

"Byun Baekhyun", panggil Kangin songsaenim.

"Ye?", Baekhyun menunduk merasa bersalah. Tidak biasanya ia melamun di saat pelajaran.

Kangin songsaenim menunjuk papan di depan kelas. Disana sudah tergambar bentuk segitiga siku-siku dengan sudut A, B, dan C.

"Jika diketahui BC samadengan delapan centimeter dan AC adalah enam centimeter, berapa panjang sisi AB pada gambar itu?"

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir, seperti berhitung cepat. "Sepuluh centimeter?", jawab Baekhyun.

Murid lain terlihat kagum karena mereka belum selesai menghitung tapi Baekhyun sudah menjawabnya dengan waktu tidak sampai sepuluh detik. Tao yang duduk disampingnya bahkan berdecak kagum. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan kepintaran teman sebangkunya ini. Tapi tetap saja selalu ada kejutan.

Kangin songsaenim mengangguk kecil. "Bisa kau jelaskan?"

Baekhyun berdiri lalu bicara. "AB kuadrat samadengan AC kuadrat ditambah BC kuadrat. Jadi enam kuadrat ditambah delapan kuadrat samadengan tiga puluh enam ditambah enam puluh empat. Hasilnya adalah seratus AB. Dan kuadrat dari seratus adalah sepuluh. Jadi, panjang sisi AB adalah sepuluh centimeter".

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan tatapan kagum. Ia tidak tau rumor Baekhyun dijuluki generasi Albert Einstein bukan hanya lelucon.

Kangin songsaenim mengangguk puas. Ia mempersilahkan Baekhyun duduk kembali.

Tao mendekat kearah Baekhyun lalu berbisik pelan. "Daebak, kau bahkan tidak memperhatikan Kangin songsaenim tapi kau menjawabnya dengan cepat. Sebenarnya kau makan vitamin apa hingga IQ-mu sehebat itu?", tanya Tao antusias.

Baekhyun mengembuskan nafasnya lalu menghadap Tao dengan hati-hati. Ia tidak ingin guru mereka mengetahui ia mengobrol dalam kelas. "Aku sudah membaca teori itu sebelumnya", jawab Baekhyun.

Kangin songsaenim beralih menatap ke bangku belakang. Ia menghembuskan nafas dengan ekspresi putus asa. Dengan kesal, ia meraih penghapus papan dan melemparnya kearah belakang. Sayangnya itu meleset dari targetnya. Tapi setidaknya murid incarannya itu bangun dari tidur siangnya. Seisi kelas memperhatikan Kris.

Kris mengadahkan kepalanya. Matanya menyipit beradaptasi dengan cahaya. Ia melihat teman-temannya tengah memandangnya serius.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?", sindir Kangin songsaenim dari depan kelas.

Kris tersenyum lalu mengangguk seakan ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

"Hei nak! Apa itu phytagoras?", tanya Kangin songsaenim pada Kris.

"Phytagoras?"

"YA! Phytagoras! Aku baru saja menjelaskannya. Sekarang jelaskan kembali!", perintah guru mereka.

"Apakah seorang yang terkenal?", tanya Kris dengan ekspresi berpikir keras.

"YA! Apa kau sedang bercanda?!", teriak Kangin songsaenim kesal. Muridnya yang satu ini tidak pernah berubah.

"Wae? Apakah salah?", tanya Kris.

Pria paling tua yang berada di kelas memegang belakang kepalanya yang berdenyut. Sepertinya darah tingginya kambuh.

"Bila kau tidak mengerti apapun setidaknya pura-pura lah memperhatikan. Beraninya kau tertidur disaat gurumu sedang menjelaskan!"

Kris membungkuk dari tempat duduknya. "Maafkan aku".

Kangin songsaenim kemudian membuka buku absennya.

"Hari ini saya akan memberi kalian tugas kelompok. Satu kelompok berisi dua orang. Carilah soal-soal phytagoras dan buat dalam portofolio", ujar Kangin songsaenim. Sontak seisi kelas terdengar mengeluh dan mendesah berat. Tugas menyebalkan!

"Byun Baekhyun", panggil guru mereka.

"Ne?", jawab Baekhyun.

"Kau berada satu kelompok dengan Park Chanyeol".

Chanyeol segera menoleh ke depan kelas saat mendengar namanya dipanggil.

Jongin menyenggol pundak teman sebangkunya itu dengan senyum jahil. "Betapa beruntungnya kau".

Sedangkan Chanyeol membalas Jongin dengan tatapan 'AKU-AKAN-MENGHAJARMU-SEKARANG'.

"Park Chanyeol?", ulang Baekhyun.

Guru mereka mengangguk. "Ne, karena ia baru pindah kemarin, dia akan membutuhkan banyak bantuan. Karena kau yang paling mengusai materi pelajaran, ku pikir itu akan membantu", jelas guru mereka.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia tampaknya tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Sedangkan Chanyeol merasa heran. Bukankah Baekhyun tidak menyukainya? Karena ia memukul kekasihnya itu kemarin.

Tao dan Kris terlihat kecewa dengan keputusan Kangin songsaenim. Tentunya kedua orang itu yang paling banyak berharap berada satu kelompok dengan Baekhyun.

Kangin songsaenim beralih menatap Kris dengan tatapan tegas.

"Tao", panggil guru mereka. Namun pandangannya tetap pada murid kesayangannya yang paling sering bertatap muka dnegannya di ruang guru karena kasus-kasusnya. Kris.

"Ne?", Tao terlihat terkejut mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Kau satu kelompok dengan Kris", ujar Kangin songsaenim.

"MWO?!", Tao berteriak histeris. Mendengar nama Kris seperti suara petir di siang bolong.

Kangin songsaenim beralih menatap Tao. "Mengapa? Ada masalah dengan itu?"

"T-tapi mengapa aku?", tanya Tao. Ia butuh alasan yang bagus.

"Kau yang berada di peringkat dua. Aku tidak bisa mengandalkan Kris bila berada satu kelompok dengan orang lain. Dia pasti akan mengumpulkan kertas kosong seperti tugas terakhir yang kuberikan. Jadi ajarilah ia materi ini", ujar Kangin songsaenim.

Tao masih tidak terima. Yang benar saja! Ia harus berada satu kelompok dengan iblis sekolah? Lebih baik ia mengerjakan tugasnya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan membantu Chanyeol", jawab Tao.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Tao. Sedangkan Tao menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon.

Kris tersenyum miring lalu berteriak dengan suara keras dari bangku belakang. "Baguslah kalau begitu, aku lebih suka satu kelompok dengan Baekhyun daripada denganmu!"

Tao segera memutar kepalanya ke belakang dan menghadiahi Kris dengan tatapan gelapnya.

"Ani, aku yang akan membantu Park Chanyeol", sergah Baekhyun. Mengingat kejadian di ruang olahraga membuatnya tidak sudi membayangkan akan mengerjakan tugas bersama dengan Kris.

Kris tercengang mendengarnya. Tao segera melirik Baekhyun dengan pandangan keberatan.

"Byun Baekhyun!", Tao memanggil temannya itu dengan suara berbisik.

Baekhyun benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Tao. Tapi ia sungguh tidak bisa melakukannya.

Guru matematika itu menggebrak meja untuk menghentikan keributan kecil diantara muridnya.

Ia kemudian memandang Baekhyun, Tao, Kris, dan Chanyeol secara bergantian.

"Byun Baekhyun satu kelompok dengan Park Chanyeol, Tao satu kelompok dengan Kris. Dan itu tidak bisa dibantah. Bila ada yang keberatan, katakan padaku dan bersiaplah kehilangan tiga poin nilai kalian", ujar Kangin songsaenim.

Tao menyerah. Baginya nilai tiga poin sangatlah berharga.

"Songsaenim, aku keberatan. Tidak apa-apa mengurangi tiga poin. Tapi biarkan aku dengan Baekhyun", ujar Kris.

"Kau bahkan tidak memiliki poin apapun selama pelajaranku. Jadi poin mana yang harus ku kurangi?!".

Seisi kelas langsung tertawa mendengarnya. Namun guru mereka lagi-lagi menghentikan riuhnya kelas yang berlangsung beberapa detik tersebut.

"Untuk murid lainnya, kalian bisa memilih kelompok kalian masing-masing", ujar Kangin songsaenim.

Sontak seisi kelas kecuali empat orang yang sudah mendapatkan kelompok mereka terlihat senang.

Tao bahkan bertanya-tanya apa sudah tidak ada keadilan untuknya?

"Aku ingin kalian mengumpulkannya minggu depan. Mengerti?"

"NEEE…"

Setelah itu bel tanda selesainya pelajaran berbunyi. Guru mereka mengucapkan selamat sore dan keluar kelas. Murid-murid bernafas lega. Jongin langsung meninju udara. Kebebasan!

Kris menarik tasnya lalu berjalan cepat ke arah meja Baekhyun dan Tao.

Baekhyun terlihat tidak peduli saat Kris berdiri disampingnya. Dengan santai, ia memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Bicaralah denganku!", Kris menarik Baekhyun untuk bangun. Tapi Baekhyun segera menepisnya kasar. Ia menatap Kris tajam.

Tao hanya memperhatikan pasangan kekasih itu dengan hati-hati.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat seseorang yang tertutup tubuh tinggi Kris.

"Chanyeol-ssi!"

Chanyeol yang baru saja meletakkan tasnya di pundak beralih menatap Baekhyun.

Kris menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Besok sepulang sekolah bawalah laptopmu. Kita akan membuat tugasnya", ujar Baekhyun. Setelah mengatakan itu, Baekhyun segera berjalan pergi keluar kelas. Chanyeol bahkan belum mengatakan apapun.

Tao yang melihat Baekhyun pergi segera mengejar temannya itu. "Baekhyun-ah, tunggu aku!"

Kris berdecak sebal. Ia menendeang meja disampingnya dengan keras. Beberapa murid lain keluar kelas dengan mengendap-endap karena takut.

Kris menatap Chanyeol tajam sedangkan Chanyeol tidak terlihat takut dengan hal itu.

Setelah itu ia keluar kelas dengan mood yang buruk.

**-000-**

**-000-**

**-000-**

**TBC!**

**-000-**

**-000-**

**-000-**

**Maaf untuk update yang lama.**

**Author sedang sibuk mengurus banyak hal.**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca ff ini.**

**Mohon reviewnya bila berkenan.**

**Dan untuk ff "ANTIFAN" mungkin akan di update dalam minggu ini jadi mohon bersabar menunggu.**

**Terimakasih untuk pengertiannya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love by Accident**

**Cerita cinta yang berisi tentang cinta pertama, sakit hati, bahkan cinta yang bersemi karena sebuah insiden yang tidak disengaja./Tahukah kau terkadang orang yang paling sering membuatmu tertawa adalah orang yang paling bisa membuatmu menangis?/GS!/NEW!**

**Cast :**

**EXO member**

**And other cameo**

Rencananya hari ini Baekhyun akan menghindari Kris bagaimanapun caranya. Baekhyun tidak ingin bertukar sapa atau bicara dengannya.

Tapi Baekhyun tidak perlu repot-repot melakukan hal itu karena lagi-lagi Kris tidak masuk sekolah tanpa ijin. Kebiasaan yang buruk.

Biasanya Baekhyun akan khawatir lalu menghubungi kekasihnya berkali-kali. Setelah terhubung, maka akan ada perdebatan. Baekhyun yang memaksa Kris untuk ke sekolah dan Kris yang akan menolak habis-habisan. Di setiap perdebatan pastilah akan ada pemenangnya. Dan kehormatan itu selalu jatuh untuk Byun Baekhyun. Entah karena memang kalah atau sengaja mengalah, Kris pada akhirnya akan ada di bangkunya setelah mendapat panggilan dari Baekhyun.

Tapi tidak untuk hari ini. Baekhyun sedang tidak berniat membujuk Kris ke sekolah. Sebaiknya ia tidak perlu peduli lagi. Baekhyun sudah memikirkan ini sejak menguping pembicaraan di ruang olahraga. Yaitu untuk MENGAKHIRI-HUBUNGAN-MEREKA.

Seluruh murid bergegas untuk pulang setelah bel berbunyi. Tanda bahwa bimbingan belajar hari ini telah selesai. Chanyeol sedang merapikan mejanya dan memindahkan bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Chanyeol, aku duluan ya", Jongin menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

"Hm", Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya tanda perpisahan.

Chanyeol memasang _earphone_ ke telinganya. Lalu mengutak-atik _ipod_nya untuk mencari lagu kesukaannya. Setelah musik menyala, Chanyeol meletakkan benda persegi itu di kantong seragamnya lalu berjalan santai keluar kelas.

Chanyeol sampai di depan kelas. Ia melihat ketua kelasnya bersandar pada tembok. Byun Baekhyun langsung menegakkan tubuhnya saat melihat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengernyit heran saat menemukan Baekhyun masih berada disini. Ia pikir gadis itu mungkin sudah dalam perjalanan pulang dengan teman sebangkunya.

"Mengapa lama sekali?", Baekhyun sedikit mengadah saat bicara dengan Chanyeol mengingat tubuh lawan bicaranya jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

Chanyeol melepas sebelah earphone-nya. Ekspresinya menandakan bahwa ia bingung. "Kau menungguku?", tanyanya dengan heran. Ia menunjuk wajahnya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Jangan bilang kau lupa kalau hari ini kita akan membuat tugas", Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya tajam saat menatap Chanyeol.

Tugas?

_"Chanyeol-ssi!"_

_ Chanyeol yang baru saja meletakkan tasnya di pundak beralih menatap Baekhyun._

_ Kris menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan tidak suka._

_ "Besok sepulang sekolah bawalah laptopmu. Kita akan membuat tugasnya."_

Ah! Chanyeol mengingatnya! Jadi apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Ia bahkan tidak menyiapkan apapun.

Chanyeol menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Senyum samar yang terlihat bodoh tidak membuat kadar ketampanannya berkurang.

"Maafkan aku, sejujurnya aku lupa tentang—tugasnya", Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun lewat ekor matanya. Hanya ingin mengawasi bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun. Gadis pemarah seperti Baekhyun mungkin akan mengomeli Chanyeol habis-habisan lalu berceloteh bahwa ia menyesal menyetujui saran Kangin songsaenim untuk berada dalam satu kelompok dengannya.

"Gwenchanna, aku sudah menduga akan seperti ini. Jadi aku sudah meminjam beberapa buku matematika di perpustakaan dan juga membawa laptop yang menjadi tugasmu", Baekhyun sedikit memutar tubuhnya dan menunjuk ranselnya dengan dagu.

Chanyeol terpaku di tempatnya. _'Gwenchanna?' _Gadis pendek ini bahkan tidak mengamuk seperti biasanya. Sesuatu pasti terjadi.

"Chanyeol-ssi!", Baekhyun melambaikan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Chanyeol karena anak tinggi itu melamun.

"A-ah, ne?", Chanyeol seakan baru sadar saat melihat kedua tangan Baekhyun bergerak di depan wajahnya.

"Jadi bagaimana?", tuntut Baekhyun.

"Karena kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya, mau bagaimana lagi."

Baekhyun mengangguk tanda setuju. "Kalau begitu ikut aku. Kita akan membuatnya di kafe dekat sini." Ia kemudian berjalan lebih dulu.

Baekhyun tidak mendengar suara derap langkah mengikutinya. Jadi ia memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat Chanyeol. Dan benar saja anak tinggi itu masih berdiri di tempatnya. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Ayo pergi."

Chanyeol mengacungkan kunci. "Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan motorku? Kau tidak berpikir agar aku meninggalkannya di sekolah bukan?"

_Di tempat parkir…_

Chanyeol sudah berada di atas motor sportnya yang berwarna merah. Menurut Baekhyun itu warna yang mencolok. Chanyeol memasang helmnya lalu menyalakan mesin motornya.

"Naiklah", ucap Chanyeol. Nada bicaranya terdengar memerintah di telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol dan motor merahnya.

Chanyeol menunggu hingga bosan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku bilang naik", ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menekuk wajahnya kesal. Ia melotot kearah Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada helm untukku?", tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya mementingkan kepalanya sendiri.

"Mwo?", Chanyeol tidak mengerti.

Chanyeol menggeram pelan. "Bukankah kau bilang kafenya dekat? Lagipula aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk menggonceng seseorang. Jadi aku tidak pernah menyiapkan helm cadangan."

Baekhyun tersenyum miring. "Tidak peduli dekat atau jauh, ini soal keselamatan. Dan apa kau pikir aku mau digonceng olehmu? Kau yang memaksaku sampai kesini."

Chanyeol sudah curiga saat Baekhyun tidak marah seharian ini. Pada akhirnya gadis pendek ini kembali mengeluarkan tabiatnya. Mengajak orang lain berdebat.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol membuka helmnya. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya untuk merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan. Surai rambut berwarna coklat gelap itu terlihat menakjubkan dibawah siraman cahaya sore.

'Mengapa begitu tampan?'

Ya Tuhan apa yang aku pikirkan?! Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. Mengusir segala pikiran gila di kepalanya.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang bertingkah aneh.

"Ada apa denganmu?", tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol lalu menggeleng.

Chanyeol memajukan sedikit tubuhnya dan menarik tangan Baekhyun. Membuat gadis pendek itu kini sudah berdiri dekat sekali dengan motornya.

Chanyeol memasang helmnya ke kepala Baekhyun.

Saat sudah terpasang sempurna, Baekhyun membuka kacanya lalu mendelik ke arah Chanyeol. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya santai. "Menurutmu apa? Sejak tadi kau mengomel soal keamanan berkendara. Sekarang sudah beres, cepatlah naik sebelum kau sadar kita berdebat hingga malam disini."

Dengan wajah ditekuk, Baekhyun membuka helm di kepalanya lalu memberikannya kepada pemiliknya dengan sedikit kasar. Chanyeol mengernyit heran. Belum sempat ia mengeluarkan protes, Baekhyun sudah memegang kedua pundaknya lalu duduk dengan rapi di belakang.

"Lupakan saja helmnya! Aku tidak ingin kita dianggap gila saat berada di jalan."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia kembali memasang helmnya lalu melajukan motornya keluar sekolah.

**-Love by Accident-**

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kafe. Saat membuka pintunya, aroma kue manis tercium dimana-mana. Baekhyun menyuruh Chanyeol mencari tempat duduk sedangkan ia akan memesankan makanan. Chanyeol menengok kafe itu dan mencari tempat duduk yang menurutnnya bagus. Dan keputusannya jatuh kepada meja di dekat jendela.

Baekhyun berdiri di antrian yang tidak panjang. Hanya ada seorang wanita di depannya dan seorang pria yang sedang dilayani. Baekhyun berdiri di barisan ketiga.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Baekhyun sudah siap memesan. Seorang gadis dengan seragam kerja dan celemek berwarna coklat terlihat manis dengan bando pita di kepalanya. Gadis itu berdiri di balik meja kasir.

"Selamat datang di Paradise Pattissier. Ada yang bisa ku—", gadis penjaga kasir itu tertegun saat mengadahkan kepalanya setelah sibuk dengan mesin kasirnya. Matanya membesar saat melihat orang yang sangat di kenalnya berdiri di depannya.

"Baekhyun-ah!", serunya dengan senyum cerah.

Baekhyun balas tersenyum.

"Senang melihatmu datang. Ada yang ingin kau pesan?", tanya Kyungsoo antusias. Baekhyun memang sering datang ke tempat kerjanya untuk makan kue. Baekhyun sangat suka makanan manis.

Baekhyun menatap reklame besar yang sengaja dipasang disana. Ada banyak menu menggiurkan disana. "Tentu, aku ingin satu red velvet dan… tiramisu."

Kyungsoo mencatat pada komputernya. "Baiklah, satu red velvet dan tiramisu. Bagaimana dengan minumnya?"

Baekhyun memajukan tubuhnya hingga menempel dengan meja kasir. "Apa kau punya susu strawberry?", tanya Baekhyun dengan suara berbisik.

Kyungsoo tersenyum geli. "Sudah kuduga. Kau butuh berapa gelas?"

"Satu untukku. Dan aku ingin satu caramel ice."

Kyungsoo sibuk mencatat. "Baiklah, satu strawberry milk dan satu caramel ice. Kelihatannya kau memesan untuk dua orang. Tapi aku tidak melihat Tao", ucap Kyungsoo. Setaunya Baekhyun selalu menempel dengan Tao kemanapun.

"Aku datang dengan orang lain", jawab Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo selesai dengan mencatat. Ia kemudian berteriak dari tempatnya berdiri kearah dapur. Semuanya adalah pesanan Baekhyun.

"Jadi kau datang dengan siapa?", Kyungsoo kini fokus pada Baekhyun dan mulai bicara. Mereka cukup bersyukur tidak banyak pelanggan yang datang jadi mereka bisa sedikit bercerita. Walau ini tidak baik untuk pendapatan kafenya.

"Teman", jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Dimana dia?", Kyungsoo menggerakkan kepalanya lincah. Mencari sosok yang mungkin dikenalnya.

Suara lonceng di depan pintu berbunyi. Tanda ada pelanggan yang datang. Kyungsoo menyuruh Baekhyun pergi. Baekhyun menunjuk mejanya agar Kyungsoo bisa mengantar pesanannya kesana. Dan Kyungsoo mengerti.

Chanyeol bersandar di kursi, tak lama Baekhyun datang menyusulnya.

Baekhyun mengambil kursi berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan buku-buku tebal ke atas meja membuat Chanyeol mendelik menatap tumpukan tersebut. Mungkin bukunya terlalu sering dibaca, hingga sampul luarnya terlihat usang bahkan hampir lepas. Membaca judul-judul bukunya saja sudah membuat Chanyeol kehilangan selera untuk membuka isinya.

Baekhyun kemudian mengeluarkan _notebook_ berwarna putih lalu menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, kita akan membagi tugas. Aku akan mencari soal-soal phytagoras di buku dan kau bisa mencarinya di mesin pencari. Bagaimana?", tanya Baekhyun.

Keputusan bagus. Chanyeol lebih suka cara praktis. "Baiklah."

Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo membawa sebuah nampan. Ia segera melambai kearah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo datang dengan pesanan Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang baru sadar seseorang berdiri di sebelah mejanya, segera menyingkirkan notebook dan buku-buku yang dipinjam Baekhyun dari perpustakaan. Setidaknya ia butuh tempat untuk meletakkan makanannya.

Kyungsoo meletakkan sepiring kue di depan Baekhyun. "Satu slide red velvet untuk gadis manis."

"Dan satu slide tiramisu untuk...", Kyungsoo menggantung kalimatnya dan memandang Chanyeol seakan bertanya KATAKAN-PADAKU-SIAPA-NAMAMU.

"Park Chanyeol", jawab Chanyeol. Wajah anak laki-laki itu tampak canggung. Apa semua kafe di Korea seramah ini pada pelanggannya? Chanyeol sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali ia pergi ke kafe dengan kakaknya. Karena sejak kecil ia menghabiskan waktunya di negara asing.

Kyungsoo meletakkan tiramisu Chanyeol. "Oh baiklah Park Chanyeol", Kyungsoo tersenyum ramah.

Kyungsoo selesai meletakkan pesanan pelanggan istimewanya. Ia kemudian membawa nampan ke dalam pelukannya.

Ia memperhatikan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Baru saja ia ingin menggoda Baekhyun soal teman laki-lakinya tapi Kyungsoo mengingat Kris. Benar, Baekhyun sudah berpacaran. Mungkin saja ini hanya teman. Mengingat karakter Baekhyun yang sangat tergila-gila pada pangeran berkuda putihnya.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu disini, Park Chanyeol", Kyungsoo memperhatikan Chanyeol. _Kelihatannya anak yang baik._

"Dia baru beberapa hari di Korea. Sebelumnya dia tinggal di Amerika", Baekhyun membantu menjawab. Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun tajam. Dengan tatapan matanya saja Baekhyun tau Kyungsoo mengatakan, _'Tutup mulutmu Byun Baekhyun, aku sedang bicara dengan lelaki ini.'_

Kyungsoo kembali pada Chanyeol. "Jadi bagaimana dengan Amerika? Apa mereka juga punya earl grey?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. Membalas keramahan Kyungsoo. "Tentu saja, ada banyak toko kue di Los Angeles yang menjual earl grey yang lezat", jawab Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya kau tau banyak tentang Amerika", Kyungsoo mengangguk beberapa kali.

Baekhyun menunggu dialog dua orang itu dengan malas. Ia tidak tertarik mendengar celotehan Kyungsoo tentang earl grey ataupun Chanyeol yang bicara tentang Los Angeles.

"Kyungsoo-ah, tidakkah kau harus kembali bekerja? Aku dan pria ini harus menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan rumah", tegur Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo memasang wajah terkejut. "Oh! Jadi kalian adalah teman belajar. Ini semacam tugas kelompok, benar kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Tidak berniat untuk sekedar menjawab ya.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku pergi. Kalau begitu selamat belajar dan nikmatilah kuenya", ujar Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menjawab terimakasih yang singkat dan Chanyeol memberikan senyumnya saat Kyungsoo hendak kembali bekerja.

Kini tinggal Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun siap dengan garpunya. Ia mencongkel red velvetnya yang terlihat lezat lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Luar biasa nikmat. Kuenya bahkan seperti meleleh di dalam mulutnya. Baekhyun benar-benar penasaran dengan Paradise Pattisier. Bagaimana bisa mereka membuat kue selezat ini? Membuat Baekhyun sulit berhenti untuk mengunyah dan harus siap mendapatkan berat badan.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan saat melihat cara makan Baekhyun.

"Kau mengenalnya?", tanya Chanyeol.

"Nugu?", Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan kuenya.

"Gadis yang mengantarkan pesanan", jawab Chanyeol. Lelaki itu masih sibuk dengan notebooknya.

Baekhyun berhenti mengunyah kuenya. "Ooh… Itu teman SMP ku Do Kyungsoo. Ia bekerja _part time_ disini setelah pulang sekolah."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. Ia memilih untuk berhenti bertanya sedangkan Baekhyun kembali masuk ke dalam dunia red velvet-nya.

Chanyeol membuka sebuh web edukasi. Disana ada beberapa soal phytagoras yang mereka butuhkan. Chanyeol men_scroll_ _down_ dan menemukan banyak pembahasan tentang segitiga siku-siku.

"Baekhyun, bagaimana dengan ini?", Chanyeol hendak memutar _notebook_ kearah Baekhyun agar teman belajarnya itu bisa memberikan pendapat juga. Tapi Chanyeol hanya mendapati Baekhyun yang tidak mendengarkannya dan sibuk dengan susu strawberry-nya. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya.

"Byun Baekhyun", panggilnya.

Baekhyun yang baru saja meletakkan gelasnya hanya menggumam "Eum?"

Chanyeol hampir saja putus asa. Apa sekarang ia sedang berhadapan dengan murid yang katanya paling pintar? Baekhyun yang di hadapannya bahkan lebih tampak seperti anak perempuan berumur lima tahun yang tergila-gila dengan makanan manis.

"Ada mentega di bibirmu", ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa memakan kue dengan benar. Dengan gerakan yang dilakukan setengah hati, Chanyeol maju untuk mengambil tisu di meja dan menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membersihkan bibirnya. "Dimana? Disini?", Baekhyun terus saja memindahkan tangannya ke tempat yang salah, Menteganya bahkan masih menempel disana.

"Bukan disana, tapi disana", Chanyeol mengatakan sisi lain yang berlawanan.

"Dimana? Aku tidak bisa melihatnya", ucap Baekhyun. Gadis itu kemudian meletakkan tisunya dan membuka tas yang berada di bangku sebelahnya.

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun. "Apa yang kau cari?"

"Cerminku!", jawab Baekhyun seadanya.

Aish! Benar-benar lama. Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang lalu menarik Baekhyun menghadap kearahnya.

"Ada ap—"

Baekhyun berhenti bicara secara instan saat ibu jari Chanyeol mengusap bibirnya. Hanya beberapa detik. Namun efek setelahnya sangat panjang. Baekhyun merasa jantungnya berdebar-debar lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Dan darahnya mengalir deras. Sensasinya seperti ia baru saja melakukan terjun payung._ Ya ampun! Apa yang salah dengan tubuhku?_

Baekhyun merasa wajahnya memanas. Apakah wajahnya merah sekarang? Mengapa Baekhyun merasa suhu di ruangan ini sepertinya meningkat.

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol justru bersikap biasa. Pria itu terlihat sibuk membersihkan tangannya dengan tisu. Setelah selesai, ia menatap Baekhyun yang aneh. Karena gadis itu tidak bergerak seperti maskot boneka yang ia lihat di _Disneyland._

"Byun Baekhyun!", Chanyeol menepuk pundak Baekhyun membuat gadis itu berjengit.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau sakit?", tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng seperti orang panik. Rambutnya bahkan ikut bergoyang.

Chanyeol menyerah. Ia menyodorkan _notebook_ kearah Baekhyun. "Lihatlah."

Baekhyun sebisa mungkin menghindari tatapan Chanyeol. Entah mengapa melihat manik mata orang itu rasanya seperti tertangkap basah melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Baekhyun pasti mulai gila.

Baekhyun melihatnya asal. Ia bahkan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan benar. Deretan angka itu seperti menari dan mengejeknya. "Baiklah, _print out_ saja", jawab Baekhyun asal.

Chanyeol mengernyit. Baekhyun bahkan belum melihatnya. Hanya melirik layar _notebook_-nya sekilas. Oh baiklah, Baekhyun memang jenius. Segala pendapatnya adalah benar. Jadi Chanyeol hanya menjawab ya.

Chanyeol menarik piring tiramisunya dan mencicipi kuenya. Ia merasa lapar setelah melihat cara Baekhyun makan dengan sangat menikmatinya. Apa seenak itu? Dan Chanyeol mendapat jawabannya setelah potongan tiramisu itu menyentuh lidahnya.

"Kau sering kesini?", Chanyeol mencoba berbasa-basi karena ia merasa risih dengan suasana hening.

"Hm, dengan Tao", jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Bagaimana dengan Kris?"

_Hening._

Baekhyun merasa _mood_-nya buruk seketika. Setiap mendengar nama Kris, ia akan mengingat kejadian di ruang olahraga. Cinta pertama Byun Baekhyun yang menyedihkan.

Chanyeol yang tidak mendengar suara Baekhyun pun berhenti mengunyah tiramisunya dan memilih melihat Baekhyun. Sebenarnya apa yang temannya itu lakukan hingga tidak menjawab pertanyaannya? Dan yang Chanyeol lihat sekarang adalah… Dia melamun.

"Ya!"

Suara berat Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun kembali sadar.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?", tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa. Tadi apa yang kau tanyakan?"

Chanyeol meletakkan garpunya dengan canggung. "Itu—apa kau juga kesini dengan pacarmu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. Lebih tepatnya memaksakan senyumnya. Ia tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan. "Aku tidak pernah pergi dengannya", jawab Baekhyun jujur.

Chanyeol terlihat terkejut. Ekspresinya benar-benar jelas. Mana mungkin pasangan kekasih tidak pernah keluar bersama? Dan yang Chanyeol dengar dari Jongin, Baekhyun dan Kris sudah pacaran cukup lama. Satu semester lebih. Apa mereka hanya pasangan yang berkencan di sekolah? Lucu sekali.

Baekhyun yang melihat reaksi Chanyeol pun memasang wajah cemberut.

"Kenapa? Pasti sekarang kau sedang mengejekku", cibir Baekhyun.

"Ani! Mengapa aku harus mengejekmu?"

"Karena kami pasangan aneh yang tidak pernah berkencan. Begitu kan?"

Chanyeol menelan salivanya. Ia tidak ingin berbohong dan membantah.

Kemudian Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dengan ekspresi prihatin. Prihatin akan hubungan percintaannya sendiri. Seharusnya Baekhyun menjadi murid rajin. Belajar dan belajar. Pacaran hanya membuang-buang waktunya untuk menangis.

"Kau tidak bertanya kenapa aku tidak pernah jalan berdua dengannya? Nonton bioskop bersama atau ke taman bermain?", tawar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku yakin kalian punya alasan sendiri. Tapi bisakah aku bertanya hal lain?"

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol penasaran. "Soal apa?"

"Mengapa kau tidak menolak saat dipasangkan menjadi satu kelompok denganku? Bukankah kau—tidak menyukaiku?"

Baekhyun mengambil gelasnya dan menengguk susu strawberrynya dengan rakus.

"Kapan aku bilang kalau aku tidak menyukaimu?"

Chanyeol melongo. Apa pemikirannya salah?

"B-bukankah kau marah karena aku memukul Kris waktu itu?"

Baekhyun mengingat kejadian waktu itu. Ia ingat bagaimana ekspresi Chanyeol yang marah dan bagaimana babak belurnya Kris. Baekhyun mengangguk. "Saat itu aku marah, sangat marah. Karena yang aku lihat hanya Kris tanpa memikirkan alasanmu."

Chanyeol mengernyit.

Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan. "Aku yakin anak baru tidak akan berani memukul temannya tanpa alasan."

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Jadi, bisakah kau beritahu aku kenapa kau memukulnya waktu itu?"

Chanyeol tertegun. Mengapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba menanyakan hal ini?

_Flashback…_

Hari itu hari pertama Chanyeol di sekolah barunya. Jadi ia tidak tau dimana letak ruang gurunya. Saat melewati lorong sekolah, Chanyeol tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Ini tidak sepenuhnya salahnya. Karena gadis itu berlari di koridor.

"Ah!"

Chanyeol mendengar anak perempuan berseragam sekolah itu meringis. Barang yang ia bawa berserakan di lantai. Dengan terburu-buru, gadis itu menyusun kertas-kertasnya. Chanyeol baru saja akan membantu.

Tapi murid perempuan itu mengadah ke arahnya. Chanyeol merasa otot-ototnya kaku. Jantungnya berdebar dengan nada tidak stabil. Degup jantungnya terlalu cepat. Wajah itu membuatnya terhipnotis. "Hei! Kenapa kau hanya berdiri? Seharusnya kau membantuku. Kau yang sudah menabrakku duluan!"

Chanyeol baru sadar saat mendengar gerutuan anak perempuan. "Tadi kau bilang apa?", tanya Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar tidak mendengar apapun karena pikirannya yang melayang ke tempat lain.

Chanyeol bisa melihat ekspresi wajah kesal. Chanyeol bertanya-tanya apa yang salah dengannya? Tak lama gadis yang tidak Chanyeol kenal itu selesai membereskan buku-bukunya, ia segera berdiri. Menatap Chanyeol dengan sengit.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak punya waktu untuk berdebat denganmu. Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah mengingat wajahmu dengan jelas. Ingatlah masalah kita belum selesai!", itulah kalimat terakhir yang Chanyeol dengar sebelum murid perempuan itu menghilang di belokan.

Chanyeol berhasil menemukan ruang guru. Ia dikenalkan oleh wali kelasnya. Setelah itu ia mengurus beberapa hal dan guru yang ia tau dengan nama Kangin mengantarnya ke kelas.

"Ada apa ini?!", suasana kelas lebih tenang setelah guru mereka berada di kelas.

"Anak-anak, maafkan saya yang sedikit terlambat karena harus mengurus kepindahan murid baru. Kenalkan ini teman baru kalian, ia baru saja pindah dari Amerika ke Seoul."

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu", ucap guru pria itu.

"Perkenalkan namaku Park Chanyeol, kalian bisa memanggilku Chanyeol."

"Chanyeol, carilah tempat kosong."

"Tempat ini kosong!", seru anak laki-laki berambut pirang. Chanyeol bisa melihat senyum menyeringai di wajah anak laki-laki itu.

Chanyeol membungkuk pada guru barunya sebelum jalan ke tempat duduknya. Ia berjalan santai hingga ke pojok kelas.

"Baiklah, kita akan bahas materi pelajaran kemarin sekali lagi dan setelah itu keluarkan kertas untuk ulangan!"

Kris merangkul Chanyeol tanpa beban saat Chanyeol sudah duduk di sampingnya. "Hei bocah Amerika! Namaku Kris". Chanyeol tidak bergeming.

Kris melepas rangkulannya pada pundak Chanyeol. "Ah, aku pikir kita akan serasi, tapi kelihatannya kau lebih suka belajar ya. Seperti perempuan itu saja", gerutu Kris. Chanyeol berpikir teman barunya ini sedikit berisik.

"Lihatlah! Dia itu pacarku!", ucap Kris. Chanyeol mengeluh kalau Kris tukang pamer. Baiklah, Chanyeol akhirnya penasaran siapa pacar murid berambut pirang ini.

Chanyeol tidak sengaja melirik pacar yang dimaksud Kris. Chanyeol cukup terkejut melihat Baekhyun namun ia tidak menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya. Ia berusaha bersikap sewajar mungkin. 'Pacar?' Jadi anak perempuan yang berhasil membuat jantungnya berdebar adalah pacar orang lain? Park Chanyeol kau cari masalah. Dengan berat hati, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mulai melupakan perasaannya sebelum ia terjebak sendiri.

Kris kemudian berbisik di telinga Chanyeol. "Kau mau bertaruh? Aku akan membuatnya tidur denganku", Kris mengatakan hal itu dengan suara tawa teredam. Chanyeol merasa rahangnya mengeras. Rasanya ia ingin sekali memukul seseorang. Bagaimana bisa ada orang kurang ajar seperti ini? Chanyeol melihat kearah Baekhyun. Gadis itu terlihat cantik dengan wajah polosnya. Saat melihat Chanyeol, ia cemberut seperti anak perempuan kecil. Apa gadis seperti itu benar-benar berpacaran dengan bajingan?

Entah perasaan apa yang mendorongnya melakukan hal bodoh. Tangan Chanyeol seperti bergerak sendiri. Ia bangun dari kursinya dan menarik kerah seragam Kris. Setelah itu ia memukul wajahnya berkali-kali.

_Flashback end._

"Kau tidak mau memberitahuku?", Baekhyun kembali bertanya.

Chanyeol menunduk memandang piring tiramisunya yang baik-baik saja. Akan terdengar bodoh bila Chanyeol menjawab kalau ia tidak suka Kris melecehkan Baekhyun kan? Mereka bahkan belum saling mengenal saat itu. Jadi apa hak Chanyeol untuk memukul Kris hanya karena Baekhyun?

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak bisa memberitahukannya padaku."

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun. Lagi-lagi senyum itu yang membuat pikirannya tidak fokus. Bisakah ia menghilang dari sini sekarang juga? Chanyeol tidak ingin jatuh cinta dengan pacar orang lain dan menjadi orang ketiga.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin berterimakasih padamu", ujar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol penasaran. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan hingga ia pantas mendapatkan kata terimakasih?

"Soal apa?", tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Setelah itu menghela nafas. Lagi.

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin berterimakasih padamu" _Terimakasih karena memukul Kris untukku waktu itu_. Sambung Baekhyun dalam hati. Yang tentu saja Chanyeol tidak akan mendengarnya.

"Kau aneh", ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak peduli. Ia merapikan buku-bukunya dan _notebook_-nya.

Baekhyun melihat jam tangannya. Pukul delapan malam. "Cepat habiskan kuemu, setelah ini kita pulang."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pamit pada Kyungsoo sebelum pulang. Kyungsoo menyuruh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol datang lebih sering. Baekhyun bercanda bahwa ia akan mendapat banyak lemak. Dan Chanyeol meminta Kyungsoo berhati-hati saat pulang kerja. Kyungsoo berterimakasih untuk kebaikan teman-temannya.

"Dimana rumahmu? Biar kuantar", Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bicara di depan kafe.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Gwenchanna, aku bisa pulang naik bis."

"Tapi ini sudah malam", sergah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tetap membantah, "Sungguh aku tidak apa-apa, pulanglah sekarang. Sampai jumpa", Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menuruni tangga.

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang. Ia segera menyusul Baekhyun dan menarik pergelangan tangannya membuat Baekhyun terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berjalan cepat dengan tetap memegang tangan Baekhyun tingga ke parkiran.

Chanyeol naik ke atas motor sportnya dan memakai helmnya. Ia menunggu Baekhyun yang masih berdiri dengan ekspresi bodoh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat naik", ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih keras kepala. "Sudah kubilang aku bisa naik bis."

"Mengapa harus naik bis jika ada yang mengantarmu pulang? Cepat naik", Chanyeol masih tidak menyerah.

Jenuh menunggu Baekhyun yang hanya merengut di sisi motornya membuat Chanyeol menarik tangannya untuk memaksa naik. Dan Baekhyun akhirnya menyerah walau ia tetap menggerutu di belakang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berhenti setelah Baekhyun menunjuk rumahnya. Itu adalah bangunan minimalis dengan paduan tradisional Korea. Terlihat jelas dari depan pintunya yang terbuat dari kayu dan memiliki dua pintu.

Baekhyun turun dengan hati-hati. Rok pendeknya membuatnya sedikit kesulitan. Baekhyun berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Terimakasih", ujar gadis itu pelan nyaris berbisik. Karena suasan sepi, Chanyeol masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Kau lihat kan? Tanpa helm pun, kau sampai di rumah dengan selamat", kata Chanyeol dari balik helm-nya.

Baekhyun memasang ekspresi cemberut. "Tetap saja demi keselamatan—"

"Aku tau, masuklah", Chanyeol segera memotong perkataan Baekhyun. Ia sedang malas berdebat.

Tanpa membantah, Baekhyun membuka pintunya. Sebelum masuk, ia melihat Chanyeol.

"Hati-hati di jalan", dan setelah itu Baekhyun berlari masuk ke dalam.

**-Love by Accident-**

Baekhyun dan Tao duduk di kantin bersama untuk makan siang. Hari ini menu kesukaan Tao. Mie soba. Tapi ia tetap tidak berselera makan.

"Jadi kemarin kau sudah membuat tugasmu?", tanya Tao.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tapi belum sepenuhnya selesai. Aku harus menyelesaikan satu portofolio lagi."

Tao mengadah memandang langit-langiit. "Kau pasti senang Chanyeol mempermudah semuanya."

Baekhyun menelan makanannya lalu menatap temannya itu prihatin. "Maafkan aku, aku tau kau pasti tidak nyaman satu kelompok dengan Kris."

Tao memasang ekspresi kesal. "Kau tau aku tidak menyukai pacarmu itu tapi kau malah melemparku padanya. Kenapa bukan kau saja yang satu kelompok dengannya? Kau pasti senang sekali karena sangat mencintainya", ejek Tao.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengannya makanya aku menolak untuk satu kelompok dengan Kris", jawab Baekhyun dengan nada serius.

Tao langsung tau Baekhyun sedang ada masalah. "Ada apa? Kau bertengkar dengannya? Apa dia menyakitimu?"

Baekhyun memaksa senyumnya. "Aku baru sadar semua perkataanmu benar", ujar Baekhyun lirih.

Tao mengernyit. "Apa yang terjadi?", tanyanya penasaran.

Baekhyun yang menunduk segera menghela nafas panjang. Ia memandang Tao lurus-kurus. "Aku akan mengakhiri hubunganku."

"APA?!", Tao berteriak histeris. Murid-murid yang sedang makan pun menoleh kearah meja mereka karena terganggu.

Ia tidak menyangka ternyata Baekhyun masih mempunyai pikiran semacam itu. Tao pikir Baekhyun akan selamanya dengan Kris mengingat betapa cinta matinya temannya itu pada makhluk pembuat onar yang bernama Kris. Selama ini Baekhyun bahkan tidak mau mendengarkan perkataannya. Menutup kedua mata dan telinganya. Tapi sekarang? Apa yang baru saja ia katakan? Putus? Tao merasa lega. Setidaknya temannya bisa berpikir waras.

"Ini kabar baik!", Tao terlihat sangat lega.

"Tao!", Baekhyun heran bagaimana bisa temannya seperti ini? Baekhyun akan putus dan itu berita buruk.

"Baiklah, baiklah, maaf"

Tao mengintip Baekhyun dari ekor matanya. "Tapi apa masalahnya? Kau tidak mungkin tidak memiliki alasan hingga berkata ingin putus darinya kan?"

Baekhyun memainkan makanan dengan garpunya tanpa berniat mencicipinya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa kenyang.

Baekhyun menatap Tao. "Aku merasa ia tidak serius denganku", jawab Baekhyun sedih.

Tao prihatin. Baekhyun pasti mengalami hal berat tanpa ia tau. Tao menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya erat. Menyalurkan ketenangan dari seorang sahabat.

Tao tersenyum tulus. "Hubunganmu dan Kris berakhir bukan berarti semuanya berakhir. Tapi ini adalah awal yang baru. Kau mengerti?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan memeluk sahabatnya. "Gomawo Tao-ah"

Tao menyambutnya dengan senang. Ia mengelus punggung Baekhyun dengan sayang. Setelah pelukan mereka terlepas, Tao baru ingat soal Kris.

"Lalu kapan kau akan bicara dengannya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Entahlah, sejak kemarin ia tidak sekolah."

"Apa kau tidak berusaha menghubunginya?"

Baekhyun lagi-lagi menggeleng. "Aku ingin bicara langsung dengannya."

"Baiklah"

**-Love by Accident-**

Esok harinya, bangku Kris masih kosong. Ini sudah tiga hari dan pria itu tidak masuk sekolah. Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang. Ada sedikit perasaan khawatir walaupun lebih banyak rasa kecewa dan benci. Bagaimanapun ia pernah menjadi bagian dari hidup Kris bukan?

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun. Ia bisa melihat ekspresi khawatir dan sedih di wajah mungil itu. Chanyeol benci melihatnya. Itu mengganggu pikirannya. Chanyeol merutuk dirinya sendiri. Berkali-kali ia memperingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak boleh memiliki perasaan apapun untuk Baekhyun. Tapi setiap ia melihat Baekhyun terpuruk, membuatnya selalu ingin melindunginya dan menghiburnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?", Jongin menyenggol lengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap Jongin lalu menggeleng dengan gugup. "Bukan apa-apa"

Jongin memandang Chanyeol penuh curiga namun ia tidak mengatakan apapun.

Tao menatap bangku Kris yang kosong lalu mengeluh. "Ini membuatku gila!"

Baekhyun menoleh, "Kau masih belum membuatnya?"

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana bisa aku membuatnya tanpa kelompokku? Aish! Laki-laki itu membuatku gila. Apa dia pikir tugas portofolio itu akan selesai dalam sehari? Aku bahkan sudah membuang-buang tiga hariku yang berharga untuk menunggunya", omel Tao.

Baekhyun merasa bersalah. Ia ingin membantu tapi ia tidak bisa bicara dengan Kris. Tepatnya tidak ingin menghubunginya.

Tao tiba-tiba menempelkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun menjauh. "Ada apa?", tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Berikan aku nomor telpon Kris dan alamat rumahnya."

"Apa?", Baekhyun membulatkan matanya terkejut.

Tao menghela nafas. "Kau tidak berpikir aku tertarik padanya kan? Aku hanya ingin menghubunginya dan berdiskusi soal tugasnya. Ia ingin keluar atau bagaimana. Jadi aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri dengan tenang", jelas Tao panjang lebar.

Baekhyun merobek kertas dari buku catatannya dan menulis sederet angka juga alamat lengkap Kris untuk Tao.

Tao menerimanya dengan tidak bersemangat. "Terimakasih", ujar Tao.

"Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih, karena kau mau menghubunginya", ujar Baekhyun lirih.

Tao menatap Baekhyun. Ia tau bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun sekarang. Temannya ini pasti sangat khawatir tapi tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Tao tersenyum untuk Baekhyun. "Lelaki seperti Kris pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun sedikit tenang mendengarnya dari Tao. Ini cukup untuk menghiburnya.

Baekhyun dan Tao berjalan bersama untuk pulang. Saat di berjalan melewati taman kecil di sekolahnya, Baekhyun melihat Luhan berlari ke arahnya.

"Baekhyun-ah! Oh ada Tao juga", seru Luhan dengan gembira.

Baekhyun dan Tao tersenyum. "Annyeonghasseo sunbae", kedua orang itu kompak memberi salam.

"Apa kalian punya ikatan batin? Bagaimana bisa menyapaku dengan kalimat yang sama?", Luhan kembali tersenyum.

"Ada apa sunbae?", tanya Baekhyun.

"Oh ya! Apa kalian melihat Chanyeol?"

"Chanyeol?", Tao mengernyit heran. Bagaimana bisa Luhan mengenal anak baru? Mereka bahkan berbeda kelas dan tingkat.

Luhan mengangguk.

"Entahlah", jawab Tao.

Baekhyun mengingat Luhan yang waktu itu berada di kelasnya dan terlihat akrab dengan Chanyeol. Jadi apa hubungan mereka berdua?

Baekhyun dengan ragu membuka suara. "Eum, sunbae"

"Ne?"

"Kelihatannya kau dekat dengan Chanyeol. Apa kalian berdua—"

"Chanyeol-ah!", Luhan berteriak nyaring saat melihat Chanyeol berjalan beberapa meter di belakang Baekhyun dan Tao. Baekhyun bahkan harus memotong kalimatnya.

Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Tao kini menatap ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas saat Luhan berlari ke arahnya seperti anak kecil yang minta di peluk.

Luhan merangkul tangan Chanyeol dengan ceria.

"Apa kau mau pulang?", tanya Luhan antusias.

Baekhyun dan Tao menatap dua orang itu heran.

Chanyeol mengangguk malas. "Tentu saja pulang."

"Kalau begitu antar aku pulang dan belikan aku es krim", pinta Luhan.

Chanyeol terlihat tidak tertarik. "Kau bisa menelpon supir untuk menjemputmu dan kau bisa berhenti di swalayan untuk membeli es krim."

"Ahh! Shirreo! Kita bahkan belum jalan-jalan setelah aku tidak melihatmu selama tujuh tahun di Amerika", Luhan semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Chanyeol. Takut kalau sepupu kesayangannya itu kabur.

"Tujuh tahun?!", Baekhyun dan Tao berseru bersamaan. Tapi Chanyeol dan Luhan tidak mendengarnya karena jarak mereka yang agak jauh.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Berhenti merengek", Chanyeol akhirnya menyerah. Luhan terlihat senang. Ia menyeret Chanyeol mengikutinya. Saat Chanyeol melewati Baekhyun dan Tao, ia hanya melihat teman sekelasnya itu sekilas lalu kembali mengikuti Luhan.

Luhan menempel pada Chanyeol. "Oh ya, aku meninggalkan bajuku di rumahmu kemarin. Bisa kau bawa untukku?"

"Mengapa kau ceroboh sekali?"

"Mian, bawakan untukku oke oke oke?"

Tao menutup mulutnya dengan ekspresi terkejut. Baekhyun masih menganga di tempatnya berdiri.

"Heol, apa mereka pacaran selama tujuh tahun? Dan apa mereka… menginap bersama?", Tao bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menggeleng cepat. Mengusir pikiran jorok di kepalanya. Chanyeol dan Luhan bahkan masih SMA.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Entah mengapa ia merasa kecewa. Apa alasannya untuk kecewa? Apa karena mereka pacaran selama tujuh tahun? Atau karena Luhan meninggalkan—pakaiannya di rumah Chanyeol? Baekhyun harus kecewa di bagian yang mana? Baekhyun kesal. Kesal pada Chanyeol. Tapi kenapa? Baekhyun tidak tau. Ia hanya kesal.

Dengan jengkel Baekhyun berjalan cepat meninggalkan Tao.

"Baekhyun tunggu aku!", seru Tao dari belakang.

Baekhyun dan Tao berjalan sejajar.

"Apa kau percaya itu? Tujuh tahun?!", Tao mulai dengan histerianya. Tao menggerak-gerakkan jarinya menghitung cepat.

"Itu artinya mereka masih SD saat itu! Ah! Aku tidak tau ada cinta yang bertahan selama itu. Bahkan Chanyeol meninggalkannya ke Amerika", Tao berbicara tentang Luhan dan Chanyeol. Ia berpikir ini mungkin adalah gosip besar. Berita bagus.

Baekhyun terlihat tidak tertarik. Gadis itu lebih banyak menunduk dan menghela nafas selama perjalanan.

"Baekhyun bagaimana menurutmu?", Tao menyenggol Baekhyun.

"Soal apa?", tanya Baekhyun tidak fokus.

"Aish! Soal anak baru dan Luhan sunbae!", seru Tao.

"Entahlah", jawab Baekhyun dengan tidak bersemangat.

Tao mengkerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Ia kesal karena Baekhyun tidak bisa diajak bicara. Mereka sampai di pertigaan jalan. Tao berhenti. Membuat Baekhyun menoleh padanya.

"Kenapa?", tanya Baekhyun bingung.

Tao menunjuk arah ke sebelah kiri. "Aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat. Kau pulanglah lebih dulu."

"Kemana?", tanya Baekhyun.

"Rumah Kris", jawab Tao dengan tidak bersemangat.

Baekhyun menatap Tao heran. Baru tadi pagi ia memberikan alamatnya dan sekarang Tao sudah memutuskan mengunjunginya?

"Aku menghubungi nomornya sejak tadi tapi tidak aktif. Jadi aku memutuskan mencarinya sendiri. Bila aku menunggu besok lagi dan ia masih tidak ada di sekolah, aku hanya akan membuang waktu. Aku hanya butuh jawaban ia ingin keluar dari kelompok atau tidak", ujar Tao memberi alasan.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Tao benar. "Maafkan aku tidak bisa menemanimu", ucap Baekhyun menyesal.

Tao tersenyum, "Gwenchanna, aku mengerti."

Tao menyuruh Baekhyun pulang dan Baekhyun menyuruh Tao untuk hati-hati. Mereka saling melambaikan tangan sebelum berpisah. Tao berbelok ke arah kiri sedangkan Baekhyun berjalan lurus.

**-Love by Accident-**

Suara barang pecah belah terdengar jelas. Dua pihak saling berteriak satu sama lain. Menyalahkan pasangan masing-masing. Kata cerai terucap berulang kali.

Di balik pintu kamarnya, Kris menghela nafas, Dadanya sesak. Tangannya mengepal kuat karena benci. Setiap ayahnya pulang ke rumah, kedua orangtuanya hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk saling mencaci maki dan mencari kesalahan masing-masing.

"Apa kau aku pikir bersenang-senang di luar? Aku mencari uang untukmu dan Kris! Tapi ini yang ku dapat saat pulang ke rumah?!", pria paruh baya terlihat jengkel dan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah istrinya.

"Kerja katamu?! Apa yang kau kerjakan hingga tiga hari tidak pulang ke rumah?!", ibu Kris balas berteriak.

"Kau tidak tau apapun! Aku harus ke luar kota dan mengurus perusahaan! Dan kau! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau hanya perlu mengurus putramu tapi kau tidak becus melakukannya! Aku bahkan mendapat panggilan dari sekolahnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Apa kau mengurus putramu dengan benar?! Kau hanya keluar rumah!"

"Keluar rumah katamu? Aku juga bekerja! Dan bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau mengurus putramu dengan benar?! Kau bahkan tidak datang ke sekolahnya!"

"Mengapa harus aku? Kau ibunya! Kau yang harusnya mengurusnya!"

"Apa?! Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau ayahnya!"

Kris merosot di balik pintu kamarnya. Ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Ia yang terlihat keras dan kasar pun bahkan meringkuk dan menangis. Sejak setahun lalu ia sudah hidup di dalam rumah yang seperti neraka. Satu sama lain saling berteriak. Tidak ada rasa peduli sama sekali. Semua hidup dibalik pintu kamar masing-masing. Bagaimana dengan kasih sayang? Kris mendapatkannya! Orangtuanya hanya memberikannya uang. Mereka pikir itu cukup untuk memanjakan putranya. Sebagai bentuk protes, Kris menggunakan uangnya untuk hal-hal yang tidak berguna. Pergi ke klub malam, membeli rokok dan minuman keras. Berharap orangtunya akan lebih memperhatikannya. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak mendapatkan kepedulian apapun. Mengapa ia harus hidup di dalam keluarga yang seperti ini?

Dulu keluarganya baik-baik saja, Kris adalah anak periang. Ia bahkan cukup berprestasi saat SMP. Ia mengikuti club basket dan musik. Rajin belajar dan terbuka dengan lingkungannya. namun sejak ia menginjak masa SMA, semua berubah. Ayahnya menjadi lebih sibuk dan ibunya juga bekerja di luar. Jarang memiliki waktu satu sama lain. Sejak saat itu Kris mulai menutup diri. Bersikap onar di sekolahnya dan membuat masalah.

Tapi ada satu orang yang menjadi rumahnya. Byun Baekhyun. Ia bertemu Baekhyun saat hari pertama orientasi sekolah. Gadis manis yang cantik dan polos. Selalu jujur dan terbuka. Ia juga mempunyai sisi penyayang yang menjadikan Kris betah berada disisinya. Baekhyun adalah rumahnya yang lain. Tempat ia untuk pulang.

Kris memang sering membuat onar di sekolah, tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah menghakiminya seperti murid lain. Baekhyun terlalu baik membuat Kris sulit menolaknya. Saat Baekhyun menyuruhnya kembali ke sekolah, maka Kris akan kembali. Saat Baekhyun menyuruhnya belajar, Kris akan menolak. Tapi Baekhyun bersikeras membantunya. Menjelaskan materi secara berulang-ulang tanpa bosan. Tidak pernah menunjukkan wajah lelah.

Kris sempat berpikir Baekhyun terlalu baik untuknya. Jadi ia mencoba untuk membuat Baekhyun menjauh. Dari memacari gadis lain sampai berpura-pura tidak peduli pada Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun selalu menutup mata dan telinganya. Ia selalu berkata percaya pada Kris dan terus kembali pada Kris membuat Kris lagi-lagi harus berhenti melakukan hal bodoh yang menyakiti Baekhyun.

Tapi sekarang tekadnya sudah bulat. Ia tidak ingin Baekhyun hancur karena berhubungan dengan orang sepertinya. Baekhyun tidak bisa mengharapkan apapun dari orang seperti Kris. Itulah yang ia pikirkan. Kris ingin Baekhyun menjauh dan sepertinya keinginannya terkabul. Tapi saat menyadari Baekhyun tidak disisinya membuat Kris merasa lemah. Ia merindukan suara khawatir Baekhyun atau celotehannya yang menurut Kris menggemaskan.

Tapi hari itu membuat segalanya berakhir. Di ruang olahraga.

_Flashback…_

"Apa kau benar-benar mengatakan itu?", seorang anak laki-laki bertanya pada Kris. Kris mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Kris mengawasi pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Ia tau Baekhyun sedang melihatnya.

Kris menyingsingkan lengan seragamnya lalu tersenyum miring. "Anak baru itu yang berlebihan. Aku hanya mengatakan akan membawa pacarku keatas ranjang tapi ia langsung menghantam wajahku. Aish! Bila mengingatnya, aku ingin sekali mematahkan lehernya", Kris mengatakan itu dengan keras. Berharap Baekhyun mendengarnya.

Seorang anak laki-laki lain tertawa. "Tapi kenapa ia memukulmu? Atau jangan-jangan ia menyukai kekasihmu?"

"Pacarmu yang mana? Ketua kelas itu? Byun Baekhyun?"

Kris meangguk. Ia berakting seakan tidak peduli. Padahal ekor matanya terus mengawasi Baekhyun. Dalam hati ia terus meminta maaf pada Baekhyun.

"Kau membual kan? Ketua kelasmu itu orang yang paling sulit di dekati dan introvert. Kau bahkan bilang belum pernah berhasil mengajaknya berciuman. Jadi bagaimana bisa kau omong besar mengajaknya tidur? Lupakan saja, kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya", ujar laki-laki berambut pirang.

Kris memandang temannya itu dengan tatapan tajam. Ia merasa telinganya memanas. Ia tidak suka seseorang bicara buruk tentang Baekhyun. Kalau saja ia tidak mengingat Baekhyun sedang melihatnya, ia pasti sudah memukul mereka semua.

Seorang yang lain menyahut. "Mengapa kau pacaran dengannya? Murid perempuan yang lebih sexy bahkan mengantri untuk tidur denganmu. Baekhyun tidak ada apa-apanya. Saat ia berjalan bahkan terlihat seperti tengkurap. Kalian mengerti maksudku bukan?"

Sontak seisi ruang olahraga yang berisi manusia tidak bermoral itu tertawa.

Kris mengepalkan kedua tangannya bersiap menghabisi mereka semua. Ia masih mengawasi Baekhyun. Saat ia yakin Baekhyun sudah pergi, Kris menaikkan lengan seragamnya dan memukul temannya dengan emosi_. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berhak bicara buruk tentang Baekhyun._

_Flashback end…_

Kris keluar dari kamarnya menenteng helm. Ia mengenakan jaket kulit berwarna hitam dan celana jeans panjang. Dengan santai ia turun dari tangga ke ruang tengah. Bermaksud untuk mengusik pesta pertengkaran kedua oraangtuanya.

Kris berjalan dengan santai. Ayahnya yang melihatnya menghentikannya.

"Kau akan kemana? Membuat onar lagi? Kembali ke kamarmu!", ayahnya memerintah dengan tegas.

Kris menyeringai. "Aku hanya mencari udara segar", jawab Kris enteng.

"Apa yang kau maksud udara segar? Memukul orang? Kembali ditahan di kantor polisi? Lalu mempermalukan ayahmu lagi?!"

Kris mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi. Ayahnya hanya peduli soal kehormatan. Tidakkah ia pernah berpikir mengapa putranya seperti ini?

Kris tidak ingin berdebat, ia berjalan cepat keluar rumah. Ayahnya tidak tinggal diam. Ia mengikuti Kris hingga ke garasi.

"Ayah bilang kembali ke kamarmu!", suara pria paruh baya itu meninggi.

Kris seperti tuli. Ia naik ke motornya dengan santai.

"Apa kau tidak mau mendengarkan ayahmu?!"

Kris membuat motornya keluar dari garasi. Tidak peduli dengan ayahnya.

"Kris!"

Dengan jengkel, ayahnya itu berkacak pinggang.

"Baiklah, pergi saja! Mengapa aku harus memiliki anak sepertimu!"

Kris berhenti di tempatnya. Sensor geraknya berhenti. Rahangnya mengeras. Emosi mengumpul hingga ke kepala. Apa ayahnya tidak menginginkannya? Kris tersenyum kecut.

Ia menatap ayahnya dengan ekspresi menantang. "Lalu mengapa aku harus memiliki ayah sepertimu?!", Kris berteriak. Matanya memerah karena kecewa.

Tuan Wu mendelik. Ia mendekat kearah anaknya dan menamparnya keras di pipi. Kris tidak melakukan perlawanan. Ia memang sedang ingin mendapat pukulan.

"KAU—!"

Kris menahan perasaannya. Bila ia tidak melihat ayahnya, ia mungkin sudah menangis sekarang. Kris menyalakan mesin motornya. Membuat suara mesinnya terdengar bising. Ia memakai helmnya dan membawa motor itu melaju keluar rumahnya.

Saat baru sampai di depan pagar, ia menghentikan motornya dan membuka kaca helmnya. Matanya membulat sempurna.

"Tao, apa yang kau lakukan disini?", tanya Kris heran. Kris menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat ayahnya dan pria itu sudah menghilang. Kris menyadari satu hal. Tao bisa melihat dengan jelas semuanya dari sini.

Tao mematung di tempatnya. Mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan air mata.

Kris masih menunggu. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin peduli. Tapi mengingat Tao adalah teman baik Baekhyun dan bisa berada disini secara tiba-tiba setidaknya ia butuh alasan.

Tao menatap Kris dengan pandangan yang sulit di tebak. Kris sendiri tidak tau apa.

"Naiklah, aku sedang tidak bisa menerima tamu di rumah."

**-000-**

**-000-**

**-000-**

**TBC!**

**-000-**

**-000-**

**-000-**

**Chapter 3 update!**

**Yehet! Ohorat!**

**SPECIAL THANKS FOR :**

**devrina, Guest, Guest, nur991fah, Guest, 3K121418, EXOTIC, Reyna Bee, Nyonya Nam, 407bubbleblue, BLUEFIRE0805, 217NAP, RLR14, xx1013, Arisa Nakanishi, ParkDoMyon Zi Tao, Uchiha Shesura-chan, , ilaohshn, hyunxo12, starbucks91, Hyomilulu, rizky. , KarlinaAmelia, TrinCloudSparkyu, CB11270506, vannii43, zelbaeksoo, bubblechanbaek, Mariexx92, Vynlie00, RappVocalCBBD, rachel suliss, Huangzi, , mvpchiken7, Dep Jung, SuJuXOXO91, taoxxxtao, nur991fah, Park Oh InFa FaRo, mybabysehunie, Baby Kim.**

**Maaf kalau ada yang terlewat ya ^^v**

**Thank you for all reviews! So glad to received so many love from y'all readers!**

**Bila berkenan tolong review-nya untuk chapter 3!**

**Dan mohon dukungan untuk ff "ANTIFAN" juga.**

**Sekian salam-salam author. See ya in next chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Love by Accident**

**Cerita cinta yang berisi tentang cinta pertama, sakit hati, bahkan cinta yang bersemi karena sebuah insiden yang tidak disengaja./Tahukah kau terkadang orang yang paling sering membuatmu tertawa adalah orang yang paling bisa membuatmu menangis?/GS!/NEW!**

**Cast :**

**EXO member**

**And other cameo**

Kelas pagi ini dihebohkan dengan berita teman sekelas Baekhyun yang tidak masuk sekolah dan dirawat di rumah sakit. Namanya Krystal. Baekhyun tidak terlalu dekat dengannya, karena ia tidak suka kelompok yang hobi bergosip seperti Krystal dan teman-temannya. Krystal masuk rumah sakit karena kasus pemukulan tepat kemarin malam saat ia pulang dari supermarket sendirian. Saat melewati jalan sepi dengan penerangan minim, ia mendapat pukulan di belakang kepala. Beruntung seorang kakek melihatnya dan berteriak minta tolong. Jadi Krystal bisa segera diselamatkan. Akhir-akhir ini, wanita muda Korea seperti diteror. Kasus pemukulan sampai pelecahan seksual semakin meningkat. Ini cukup memprihatinkan dan mengerikan.

Baekhyun melirik Tao lewat ekor matanya. Sedetik kemudian ia menghela nafas. Entah mengapa sejak pagi Tao yang biasanya ceria lebih banyak diam. Ia hanya membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Itu pun hanya di jawab dengan kata-kata standar yaitu "Ya" dan "Tidak".

"Tao, aku akan ke tempat kerja Kyungsoo nanti, apa kau mau ikut? Makanan manis mungkin akan memperbaiki suasana hatimu", ucap Baekhyun sambil membereskan buku-buku pelajarannya. Sekarang waktunya pergantian kelas.

Tao menggeleng lemas. "Aku mau langsung pulang", jawab Tao acuh. Oh, ini kalimat terpanjang yang Tao ucapkan hari ini.

Baekhyun berhenti berkemas. Ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap Tao. "Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi? Apa Kris melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu kemarin?", tanya Baekhyun dengan nada lembut.

Tao lagi-lagi menggeleng. Baekhyun menunggu. Ia pikir Tao akan bicara sesuatu tapi temannya itu malah meringkuk di bangkunya. Ya Tuhan!

Anak laki-laki tinggi masuk ke dalam kelas dengan angkuh. Itu adalah Kris. Penampilannya jauh dari kata rapi. Kemejanya sengaja dikeluarkan dari celana, dengan dua kancing teratas yang terbuka juga tanpa dasi. Rambut pirangnya dibiarkan berantakan namun itu justru menambah kesan segera duduk tegap. Pandangannya fokus memperhatikan anak laki-laki itu sampai duduk di bangku paling pojok.

"Syukurlah dia sekolah walau membolos di pelajaran pertama", kata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Tao dan berdehem cukup keras membuat Tao buru-buru menoleh padanya.

"Haruskah aku bicara sekarang?"

"Apa?", tanya Tao tidak mengerti.

Baekhyun melirik Kris. Pacarnya itu tengah tidur dengan earphone terpasang di telinganya. Dulu Baekhyun akan berkata bahwa Kris terlihat tampan tapi sekarang sudah berbeda cerita. Rasanya ia ingin mendorong kursinya hingga laki-laki itu terpental dan terpaksa bangun dari mimpi indahnya.

"Akan kuakhiri semuanya sekarang", Baekhyun buru-buru bangkit berdiri dan berjalan kearah meja belakang. Tao hanya memandang punggung Baekhyun. Saat ia melihat Baekhyun sudah berdiri di depan meja Kris, Tao baru tau apa artinya. Secepat kilat ia menyusul Baekhyun.

"Kris, bangun dan bicaralah denganku", kata Baekhyun.

Tidak ada respon. Pria itu masih meringkuk dengan nyaman.

"Kris—!"

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun sedikit menjerit saat Tao menarik lengannya paksa agar menjauh dari Kris. Ralat. Ini bukan menarik melainkan menyeret.

"Ada apa denganmu?!", sembur Baekhyun tepat saat Tao melepaskan lengannya. Tarikan yang cukup kuat dan Baekhyun merasa lengannya panas sekarang. Sekuat apa Tao mencengkramnya? Ya ampun Baekhyun lupa Tao adalah atlet bela diri.

Tao terlihat melirik Kris sekilas lalu bernafas lega saat melihat Kris masih tidak bergerak. Itu artinya ia tertidur dengan lelap bukan?

"Baekhyun, ini tidak tepat", jawab Tao.

Baekhyun mengernyit heran. "Apa yang tidak tepat? Aku sudah terlalu baik padanya dan dia justru berpikir yang kurang ajar tentangku", ucap Baekhyun jengkel.

"Maksudku…", Tao menggantung kalimatnya. Alasan apa yang harus ia berikan? Apakah ia harus terus terang tentang keluarga Kris? Pacarmu sedang memiliki masalah, jangan mempersulitnya, bicarakan tentang hubungan kalian nanti. Atau kau akan menyakiti perasaannya. Haruskah Tao mengatakan itu?

"Apa?", tanya Baekhyun dengan tidak sabar.

"Begini… kau tidak berpikir memutuskannya di sini kan? Di dalam kelas dengan puluhan pasang mata yang menyaksikannya. Oh bagus sekali, kau yang sudah populer akan semakin populer bila itu terjadi."

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas. Ia baru sadar perkataan Tao benar. Baekhyun terlalu dibutakan oleh amarah sehingga ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Kelas ini nyaris penuh. Apa jadinya bila ia membicarakan soal pribadi disini?

"Selamat pagi anak-anak, kembali ke tempat duduk kalian", seorang guru perempuan muda masuk ke dalam kelas. Ia meletakkan tumpukan buku di meja. Matanya mengawasi kelas. Oh baiklah, Baekhyun akan memikirkan hubungannya nanti.

-Love by Accident-

Hari ini tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Baekhyun duduk makan siang dengan Oh Sehun. Entah bagaimana Oh Sehun tiba-tiba menaruh nampan di meja Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau membiarkannya duduk bersamanya. Baekhyun harusnya makan siang dengan Tao, tapi anak itu menghilang setelah bel berbunyi. Dia bilang ada urusan.

Baekhyun baru saja memasukkan sesendok nasi ke dalam mulutnya dan belum sempat menelannya. Tapi Oh Sehun ini sudah mengajaknya bicara. _Benar-benar sopan._

"Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang melihat noona di kelas musik", Sehun si bocah albino itu sempat menyedot air dinginnya sebelum bicara.

Ya, Baekhyun memang mengikuti kelas musik sebagai kegiatan pengembangan diri. Oh Sehun adalah salah satu juniornya karena Sehun berada di kelas satu dan Baekhyun satu tingkat diatasnya. Sehun sangat bagus dalam menari sedangkan Baekhyun cukup terkenal karena suara emasnya. Ia selalu menjadi rival Luhan kakak kelasnya yang cantik.

Baekhyun butuh waktu beberapa detik sebelum menjawabnya. Ia harus melakukan mekanisme pencernaan dengan benar. Mengunyah, menelan, dan membiarkan makanan itu melewati kerongkongannya. Setelah itu ia membuka mulutnya. "Ada banyak sekali tugas dan sulit untuk mencari waktu untuk sekedar melakukan hobiku"

Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Tapi kau harus datang, kami akan mengadakan pertunjukkan musik pada musim semi nanti. Kelas musik dan teater akan mengadakan kolaborasi. Akan ada audisi minggu ini untuk pemilihan pemain. Kau harus ikut", ujar Sehun dengan raut wajah yang kentara antusias.

"Pertunjukan?", Baekhyun bertanya dengan tidak yakin.

Sehun lagi-lagi mengangguk. "Kurasa menyambut ulang tahun sekolah. Kau harus ikut audisi!", seru Sehun dengan nada yang mendesak.

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir lalu menggeleng. "Tidak bisa Sehun-ah, aku sibuk."

Sehun menarik tangan Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun mendelik karena terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Sehun.

"Oh, ayolah noona", bujuk Sehun dengan suara manja yang dibuat-buat. Ini membuat Baekhyun geli melihat eskpresi wajah Sehun.

"Aku tidak mau", bantah Baekhyun. Ia menarik tangannya mundur namun Sehun dengan cepat meraihnya lagi.

"Noona kumohon", Sehun memasang wajah seakan-akan ia akan menangis. Baekhyun memutar mata malas.

"Mengapa kau begitu memaksaku?", akhirnya Baekhyun jengah juga diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Kau harus membantuku. Kau harus ikut audisi dan jadi pemeran utama wanita. Suaramu cukup bagus untuk pertunjukan musikal. Kau pasti terpilih", ujar Sehun penuh keyakinan.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Nyaris putus asa. "Itu bukan jawaban Sehun-ah, aku tanya mengapa kau begitu ingin aku jadi pemeran utama? Apa untungnya bagimu?"

Sehun mendadak murung. Kepalanya menunduk dengan lemas. Suaranya pelan nyaris berbisik, membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau harus mendekatkan kepalanya kearah Sehun agar mendengarnya dengan jelas. Merepotkan.

"Luhan bersikeras ingin menjadi pemeran utama. Itu membuatku frustasi", jawab Sehun.

Eh? Baekhyun kebingungan. Jadi apa hubungannya pemeran utama, Baekhyun, dan Luhan. Sehun membuat semua ini berbelit-belit.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Tanpa perlu audisi Luhan sunbae memang yang paling cocok", Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk kecil tanda setuju dengan pendapatnya sendiri.

Sehun menegakkan kepalanya dan menghujani Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajamnya yang dingin. Baekhyun bergidik ngeri. Sebenarnya ada apa sih dengan bocah ini?

"NOONA!", panggil Sehun dengan suara keras. Baekhyun bahkan harus memundurkan tubuhnya karena terlalu terkejut.

"Mengapa kau tidak mengerti perasaanku?", Sehun merengek seperti bayi.

_Huh._

"Menurutmu apa yang terjadi jika Luhan yang menjadi pemeran utama?", tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun membuang pandangannya asal. "Musikalnya pasti akan sukses. Luhan sangat bagus dalam bernyanyi, ia juga cukup baik dalam akting dan parasnya juga cantik. Benar kan?"

"Tidak! Semua akan tamat noona! Tamat!", balas Sehun cepat. Ia menggerakkan tangannya disekitar leher seakan berlagak sedang memotong lehernya sendiri.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Ia melihat Sehun menghela nafas dengan gaya dramatis.

"Kau tidak tau pemeran utama wanitanya mendapat adegan yang paling aku benci bila itu terjadi pada bambiku"

"Bambi?", potong Baekhyun. Sekarang adakah orang baru selain Baekhyun dan Luhan dalam pembicaraan ini.

"Ya, Luhan. Bambiku", jawab Sehun. Ia memandang Baekhyun seakan-akan mengatakan 'JANGAN-PROTES-TENTANG-PANGGILAN-KESAYANGANKU' dan Baekhyun kelihatannya mengerti. Walau dari ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sekali ia meringis.

Sehun menghela nafas sebelum kembali membuka mulut. "Audisinya belum dimulai tapi Luhan sudah latihan dari jauh-jauh hari. Dia terobsesi dengan peran utama wanitanya. Aku bahkan tersingkirkan karena dia terlalu sibuk dengan naskahnya. Kau juga harus tau, ada adegan ciuman antara pemeran utama wanita dan prianya. Aku tidak akan mengijinkan siapapun menyentuh bibir Luhan. Tidak akan pernah", ujar Sehun panjang lebar.

Mendengar penjelasan Sehun, Baekhyun merasa ia seperti kambing hitam. Sehun ingin menyelamatkan Luhan dan menggantikannya dengan melempar Baekhyun ke dalam api.

"Itu artinya kau menyuruhku menggantikan Luhan mencium pria yang bahkan aku tidak tau siapa, begitu? Kau bocah tengik!", Baekhyun melayangkan tangan kanannya seakan ingin memukul kepala Sehun, namun Sehun meringkuk melindungi kepalanya membuat Baekhyun menatapnya kasihan. Jadi ia membatalkan pukulannya dan hanya mendesah kasar. Ia bahkan sudah kehilangan selera makan karena Oh Sehun.

"Noona, kumohon", Sehun mengintip Baekhyun dengan takut.

Baekhyun memandang Sehun sengit."Kenapa tidak kau saja yang jadi pemeran utama prianya? Nah, dengan begitu Luhan akan senang mendapat peran utama dan kau akan senang karena dia tidak akan mencium pria lain. Selesai", jawab Baekhyun enteng. Ia rasa itu solusi paling bagus untuk keselamatan semua pihak. Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Sehun.

Sehun semakin menunduk. "Ini tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan. Masalahnya aku tidak bisa akting", jawab Sehun dengan nada sedih.

"Nah, berlatihlah. Bukankah pertunjukannya di awal musim semi? Itu artinya masih tiga bulan lagi", balas Baekhyun.

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku memiliki agoraphobia", jawab Sehun lemah.

Baekhyun terkenal sebagai murid pintar. Ia memiliki wawasan dan pengetahuan luas. Jadi ia tahu apa itu agoraphobia. "Kau takut keramaian?", tanya Baekhyun memastikan tebakannya.

Sehun mengangguk lemah. "Aku tidak bisa berdiri di kerumunan orang yang menontonku. Saat itu juga aku akan merasa pusing dan mual. Aku bahkan pernah pingsan saat pertunjukan menari dua tahun lalu", ucap Sehun.

Baekhyun menganga di tempatnya. Seorang Sehun yang hyperaktif seperti tupai, banyak bicara, bersikap manja, dan memiliki banyak aegyo memiliki agoraphobia? Oh, yang benar saja.

Sehun meremas tangan Baekhyun lalu memasang tampang paling menyedihkan. "Noona… tolonglah aku, ikutlah audisi, kumohon"

Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan serba salah. Baekhyun memang disibukkan dengan tugas tapi itu tidak sesibuk seperti yang ia katakan hingga nyaris tidak memiliki waktu. Ia hanya malas ke kelas musik. Terlalu banyak pikiran tentang urusan pribadi membuatnya lebih suka mengurung diri di kamar dan menangis. Haruskah ia menolong Sehun? Tentu akan ada resikonya. Yang pertama, Baekhyun akan disibukkan dengan latihan drama bila ia benar terpilih (Baekhyun harap itu tidak terjadi). Yang kedua, Luhan pasti akan membenci Baekhyun karena mengambil peran yang sangat ia inginkan. Dan yang terakhir… Haruskah Baekhyun kehilangan ciuman pertamanya hanya karena pertunjukan musikal? Itu konyol.

Sehun semakin merengek membuat Baekhyun ingin meledak. Bocah lelaki ini bersikap menyedihkan membuat Baekhyun tidak tahan.

"Noona, kumohon…", Sehun terus saja mengganggu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merutuk dalam hati. Harusnya ia curiga saat Sehun yang tidak begitu dekat dengannya tiba-tiba duduk satu meja dengannya dan memohon seperti bayi. Baekhyun akan terlihat seperti ibu tiri yang kejam bila menolak permintaannya bukan?

"Noona…", panggil Sehun dengan suara parau. Ia memohon seakan ini adalah hidup dan matinya.

Baekhyun bersumpah serapah atas nama Oh Sehun sebelum ia mengatakan, "Baiklah, aku akan ikut audisi"

Sehun yang mendengar itu langsung terlonjak girang. Kemana ekspresi menyedihkannya tadi? Oh, Baekhyun merasa ditipu. Tapi ia tidak mungkin menarik kembali kata-katanya. Karena itu artinya ia akan membiarkan Sehun kembali merengek padanya.

"Tapi—", Baekhyun membuat Sehun diam. Bocah itu menjadi pendiam saat mendengar kata 'Tapi'.Kedengarannya buruk.

"Apa?", Sehun terlihat penasaran.

"Aku hanya akan ikut audisi. Aku tidak bisa menjamin langsung diterima menjadi pemeran utama, keputusannya ada pada juri bukan?"

Sehun diam. Ia berpikir. Benar juga. Tapi setelah itu ia memasang tampang baik-baik saja. "Aku setuju! Yang penting noona harus ikut audisinya. Janji?", Sehun mengangkat kelingkingnya mengajak Baekhyun membuat janji. Ini kekanakan. Baekhyun sempat melirik ke sekitarnya dengan menahan malu saat menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan Oh Sehun.

"YA OH SEHUUUNNN!", suara cempreng seorang anak perempuan membuat Baekhyun dan Sehun menoleh kearah suara. Disamping meja mereka sudah ada Luhan yang berdiri dengan wajah menyeramkan, tapi ia tetap terlihat menggemaskan.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari Baekhyun! Jauhkan matamu dari Baekhyun! Menjauh! Menjauh! Cepat!", seru Luhan heboh.

Baekhyun yang sadar apa maksudnya, langsung menarik tangannya mundur. Baekhyun menghadiahi Sehun tatapan membunuh saat terjadi kontak mata diantara mereka berdua. Kalau saja Luhan melakukan sesuatu pada Baekhyun karena Sehun (menarik rambutnya contohnya), Baekhyun tidak akan mengampuni Sehun.

Dengan jengkel, Luhan menarik kursi di samping Sehun dan duduk dengan cepat. Baekhyun merasa menjadi pihak yang paling tidak diingkinkan disini. Haruskah ia pergi? Tapi kenapa harus dia? Bukankah Baekhyun duluan yang mendapatkan meja ini? Ini semua gara-gara Oh Sehun. Keterlaluan.

Baekhyun menoleh ke sampingnya saat mendengar suara kursi diseret. Chanyeol sudah duduk disana. Dengan santai, anak baru itu bersandar pada kursinya dan meluruskan kakinya. Baekhyun sampai lupa tadi Luhan datang dengan Chanyeol. Hubungan mereka dekat sekali sampai-sampai harus makan siang berduaan.

Tapi tunggu sebentar. Apa maksudnya ini? Kalau Chanyeol dan Luhan pacaran, bagaimana dengan Sehun? Memang yang Baekhyun tahu, Sehun menyukai Luhan dan sepertinya Luhan juga menyukainya. Hanya saja mereka tidak—atau mungkin belum meresmikan hubungan mereka. Tapi Chanyeol? Apa ini perselingkuhan? Tapi tidak mungkin kan mereka duduk di meja yang sama seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ah, Baekhyun merasa kepalanya berdenyut karena berpikir terlalu keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Baekhyun disini?", suara Luhan meninggi. Sehun hanya tersenyum. Membuat Baekhyun yang melihat, ingin melempar wajah Sehun dengan kursi sekarang juga. Tapi Baekhyun masih cukup waras untuk tidak melakukan itu.

"Hmm… hanya bernegosiasi", jawab Sehun santai. Ia melirik Baekhyun dengan senyum jahil.

"Bernegosiasi tentang apa?", tanya Luhan dengan tidak sabar. Pandangan gadis manis itu masih lekat pada Sehun.

"Tentang keselamatan bambiku", Sehun terkekeh pelan saat melihat Luhan merengut dengan ekspresi lucu.

"Bambi? Ada apa dengan bambi?", tanya Luhan.

"Kaulah bambinya. Kami sedang merancang rencana bagus untuk menyelamatkan bambi dari binatang buas"

"Sehun… bambi itu rusa", Luhan sepertinya tidak begitu menyukai panggilan yang Sehun buat untuknya.

"Kau menggemaskan seperti rusa. Tidak tahu?", Sehun mencubit kedua pipi Luhan dengan gemas. Pipi Luhan memerah. Baekhyun memutar matanya malas. Dia bisa diabetes melihat pemandangan semacam ini.

Tak lama, pasangan itu sudah tersenyum satu sama lain. Saling merangkul dan itu artinya ini sudah membaik. Baekhyun heran masih ada pasangan seperti ini di sekitarnya. Baru lima menit yang lalu mereka berargumen dan sekarang mereka melakukan _lovey dovey_ yang membuat manusia _single_ manapun malas melihatnya.

"Sudah selesai?", suara berat Chanyeol berhasil menarik perhatian tiga orang yang sedang duduk satu meja dengannya. Oh! Baekhyun lupa soal Chanyeol. Bagaimana perasaannya setelah melihat ini? Patah hati? Tapi Chanyeol terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Acuh. Masa bodo. Tidak peduli.

"Yeolli, berhenti menggerutu!", seru Luhan.

"Hyung, tidakkah kau pikir kami manis?", tanya Sehun pada Chanyeol.

_Hyung? Hyung? Hyung?_

Baekhyun merasa ia satu-satunya orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa disini. Sehun memanggil Chanyeol dengan Hyung? Jadi mereka sudah saling mengenal? Jadi Sehun sudah tahu Luhan dan Chanyeol—pacaran? Dan Sehun baik-baik saja? Ini gila.

Chanyeol bertingkah seakan ia mau muntah saat mendengar Sehun bicara. "Mengapa kalian tidak pacaran saja?", tanya Chanyeol cuek.

Baekhyun langsung membuang pandangannya kearah Chanyeol. Dia menyuruh Luhan dan Sehun pacaran? Dan sepertinya Chanyeol sadar bahwa Baekhyun sedang memelototinya. Chanyeol ingin tertawa saat melihat wajah Baekhyun. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

"Apa yang kau lihat?", tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun buru-buru membuang pandangannya ke tempat lain. Sial.

"Aku tahu aku tampan"

Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang terlalu percaya diri membuat Baekhyun memandangnya dengan tatapan meringis.

"Oh, bukankah kalian teman sekelas?", tanya Luhan tiba-tiba.

Sehun menoleh kearah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian. "Oh benarkah? Aku tidak tahu"

"Wah, aku baru sadar kalian terlihat serasi duduk berdampingan seperti itu", goda Sehun. Baekhyun langsung menatapnya tajam. Sehun buru-buru menutup mulutnya.

Chanyeol kelihatannya tidak keberatan. Diam-diam ia menyembunyikan senyumnya yang tentunya tidak disadari Baekhyun. Gadis mungil itu terlalu sibuk berpikir ingin memukul kepala Sehun dengan apa.

Bel tanda istirahat berakhir terdengar nyaring. Seluruh murid yang berada di kantin buru-buru meninggalkan tempat mereka dan berhamburan keluar kantin untuk mencari kelas masing-masing. Tak terkecuali Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun dan Luhan.

Sehun dan Luhan jalan beriringan. Mereka melambai sebelum berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mau tidak mau harus berjalan beriringan juga dengan Chanyeol. Karena tujuan mereka berdua adalah tempat yang sama.

"Apa hubunganmu dan Luhan?", tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Ia terlalu penasaran dengan hubungan macam apa antara tiga orang itu.

Chanyeol mengernyit heran. Namun ia menjawabnya juga. "Dia adalah orang yang harus ku lindungi"

"Memangnya kau _bodyguardnya_?", suara Baekhyun terdengar sewot.

"Bukan", jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Lalu mengapa kau harus melindunginya?"

"Lalu mengapa kau begitu penasaran?", balas Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

Baekhyun merasa jengkel karena Chanyeol tidak memberikan jawaban jelas. "Paradise Pattisier sepulang sekolah. Telat semenit, kau ku keluarkan!"

Dengan kesal, Baekhyun berjalan lebih cepat meninggalkan Chanyeol di belakangnya. Namun Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. Baekhyun terlalu menggemaskan.

Pelajaran hari itu selesai. Tao mengenakan ranselnya dengan buru-buru.

"Kau mau kemana?", tanya Baekhyun heran. Tidak biasanya Tao bertingkah seperti ini. Mengapa Baekhyun merasa sikap Tao berubah aneh sejak pagi ya?

"Ehm… Aku… Ah! Ibuku menyuruhku cepat pulang", jawab Tao dengan terbata-bata.

"Benarkah? Tumben sekali", Baekhyun merasa kalau Tao aneh.

Tao bergerak gelisah. Matanya sibuk melihat keluar jendela seperti mengawasi sesuatu. Baekhyun ikut melihat keluar jendela. Siluet pria tinggi berjalan melewati koridor. Tapi Baekhyun tidak yakin itu siapa. Karena siluet itu menghilang dengan cepat.

Tao buru-buru meminta Baekhyun menyingkir sedikit karena ia harus keluar. Ia memang duduk di tempat yang berhimpitan dengan tembok membuat jalan satu-satunya hanya menunggu Baekhyun bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

Walau sedikit kebingungan, Baekhyun hanya menurut. Dan secepat kilat, Tao berlari keluar kelas tanpa melambai. Ada apa dengannya?

Baekhyun tidak punya waktu untuk mengikuti Tao. Ia punya urusan lain. Lebih baik ia bertanya pada Tao besok.

Baekhyun sudah sampai di kafe tempat ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo sibuk melayani pelanggan. Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun dan tersenyum. Ia mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk duduk di tengah. Baekhyun melihat meja itu sudah terisi dengan seorang pria tinggi yang sangat dia kenal dan… Jongin? Ada apa Jongin berada disini? Aneh sekali.

Baekhyun memang memilih untuk datang terpisah. Ia tidak ingin naik motor Chanyeol lagi. Tidak ada helm. Tidak ada keselamatan. Mengerikan. Jadi ia lebih memilih jalan kaki. Mengingat Chanyeol datang kesini dengan motor, pantas saja ia sampai lebih dulu.

Jongin yang melihat Baekhyun, melambai dengan antusias. Baekhyun hanya membalasnya acuh. Mengapa bocah itu bahagia sekali melihatnya? Mereka bahkan tidak dekat walau kenyataannya mereka teman sekelas.

"Kau sudah datang", sapa Jongin. Pria itu menarik kursi untuk Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun canggung. Sebenarnya dia bisa duduk sendiri.

"Kau terlambat delapan menit", suara berat Chanyeol terdengar mengintimidasi.

Kentara sekali Baekhyun mendapat sambutan berbeda dari Jongin dan Chanyeol. Untuk beberapa alasan, Baekhyun berpikir ia menyukai Jongin—sebagai teman sekelas tentu saja.

"Aku tidak punya baling-baling bambu, tentu saja aku harus jalan kaki", sindir Baekhyun.

"Salahmu sendiri menolak motorku", jawab Chanyeol.

"Aku masih ingin hidup, kau tahu?"

Chanyeol memutar matanya. "Apa kau sedang bicara dengan hantu sekarang? Aku bahkan masih hidup setelah datang kesini dengan motor merah yang kau bilang tidak memiliki keselamatan itu"

"Ya, sekarang kau sedang beruntung. Malaikat pelindungmu mungkin saja masih bersamamu. Bagaimana besok?", tanya Baekhyun.

"Jadi kau mendoakan agar aku mati begitu?", Chanyeol menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Aku hanya bicara soal kemungkinan yang terjadi", jawab Baekhyun cuek.

Jongin melipat kedua tangannya dengan manis. Memasang kedua telinganya untuk mendengar pertengkaran kecil itu walaupun ia pura-pura bermain dengan ponselnya.

"Sudahlah, aku sedang malas adu argumen denganmu", Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya dengan malas.

Baekhyun memilih menutup mulutnya. Ia menoleh kearah meja kasir untuk melihat Kyungsoo. Temannya itu sedang melayani seorang pelanggan. Tak lama, pelanggan itu mencari meja dan Kyungsoo sedang kosong. Baekhyun segera melambai dan Kyungsoo melihatnya. Gadis itu mendekati meja Baekhyun dengan riang.

"Selamat sore nona manis, tuan tampan, dan—", Kyungsoo menggantung kalimatnya saat melihat Jongin. Ia tidak pernah melihat Jongin sebelumnya.

"Teman nona manis", sambung Kyungsoo dengan senyum ramah.

Baekhyun buru-buru mengkoreksi. "Namanya Kim Jongin"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan senyum manisnya. "Senang bertemu denganmu Kim Jongin. Namaku Do Kyungsoo, bekerja di bagian kasir"

Jongin terpaku di tempatnya saat melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum kearahnya. Senyum itu menghipnotis dunianya. Gadis mungil dengan poni depan itu terlihat imut. Wajahnya bersih dan ceria. Tubuhnya ramping terawat. Celana jeans ketat yang dikenakan memperjelas bentuk kakinya yang indah. Rambut hitamnya tergerai hingga melewati pundaknya. Ia terlihat cocok dengan kaos berkerah warna putih di tambah celemek warna coklat yang bertuliskan 'Paradise Pattisier'.

"Kalian ingin pesan apa?", Kyungsoo sudah siap dengan _note_ dan pulpen. Tidak biasanya ia akan mencatat pesanan di meja pelanggan. Biasanya ia akan menerima pesanan di meja kasir. Tapi ini teman-temannya ditambah teman barunya. Ia ingin memperlakukan mereka secara spesial. Berharap mereka tidak bosan bermain kesini dan melihatnya. Jadi Kyungsoo tidak akan kesepian bekerja sendirian.

Baekhyun yang sudah hafal menu kafe ini, menjawab lebih dulu. "Aku ingin black forest dan susu strawberry" Sepertinya cairan berwarna merah muda itu menjadi minuman wajib setiap Baekhyun kemari.

"Itu kombinasi yang buruk", celoteh Chanyeol. Sejurus kemudian Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kesal. "Daripada berkomentar, lebih baik kau gunakan mulutmu untuk mengunyah makanan"

Kyungsoo menepuk bahu Baekhyun pelan mengisyaratkan agar dia tidak berkelahi seperti anak kecil dengan Chanyeol di kafe tempatnya bekerja.

"Chanyeol, kau ingin sesuatu?", tanya Kyungsoo lembut. Jongin melirik Chanyeol dengan pandangan tidak suka. Bagaimana bisa gadis manis ini terlihat akrab dengan Chanyeol? Teman sebangkunya ini ternyata selangkah lebih cepat. Bahaya.

"Ada rekomendasi?"

"Kau mau macaroon? Makanan itu cukup terkenal akhir-akhir ini", kata Kyungsoo dengan meyakinkan.

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil. "Boleh"

"Kalau begitu akan kupesankan setiap varian rasa untukmu. Bagaimana?", tanya Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ah, aku ingin tropical ice. Kafe ini punya kan?", tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Tentu saja"

Chanyeol terlihat puas. Ia sedang mengidam-idamkan minuman itu sejak kemarin.

"Dan… maaf, siapa namamu?", Kyungsoo tertawa canggung pada Jongin. Ia merasa bersalah melupakan nama teman barunya. Padahal belum lewat satu jam mereka berkenalan.

"Kim Jongin", jawab Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun tajam. Tatapannya sama persis seperti pertama kali Kyungsoo bertemu Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun selalu bersikap sok tau menjawab semuanya.

"Baiklah, maaf", ucap Baekhyun saat mengerti tatapan mencekam dari Kyungsoo.

"Kim Jongin, kau ingin pesan sesuatu?", tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia menatap Chanyeol seakan minta bantuan namun Chanyeol hanya menatapnya balik seakan mengatakan 'Apa?' lewat matanya.

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan. Sepertinya ia satu-satunya orang yang mengerti bahasa isyarat Jongin. "Ah, aku lupa kau baru pertama kali kemari. Haruskah kubawakan daftar menu untukmu?", tanya Kyungsoo seramah mungkin.

Jongin menggeleng lalu tersenyum dengan cengiran lebar. "Pesankan apa saja, aku percaya padamu"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan mengejek. Jongin menatap kedua orang itu bergantian. "Apa?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek dan Chanyeol kembali bersandar pada kursinya.

Kyungsoo menutup note-nya. "Akan kupesankan menu spesial untuk teman baruku", ujar Kyungsoo sebelum ijin pergi kembali untuk bekerja. Jongin terlihat kecewa saat Kyungsoo pergi, padahal ia ingin bicara dengan gadis itu lebih lama tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Jongin harus pasrah terjebak di satu meja dengan dua manusia yang selalu berdebat setiap waktu. Menyebalkan.

Baekhyun yang penasaran mengapa Jongin bisa berada disini akhirnya mendapat jawaban. Jongin langsung datang kemari saat Chanyeol memberitahunya. Ia perlu mengambil _flashdisk_ yang ia pinjamkan pada Chanyeol. Ia meminjamkan catatan pelajaran elektroniknya pada Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol ketinggalan pelajaran. Bukankah dia teman yang baik?

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengerjakan tugas kelompoknya dan Jongin sibuk mengunyah kuenya. Baekhyun sempat heran mengapa Jongin begitu santai dengan tugasnya dan Jongin beralasan teman satu kelompoknya, sudah menyelesaikan untuknya. Beruntung bukan?

Hari itu mereka selesai pukul sembilan malam. Ini lebih lama dari yang Baekhyun duga. Baekhyun membereskan meja yang berserakan kertas-kertas tugasnya. Walau ini cukup larut untuk pulang, setidaknya ia bernafas lega karena tugas portofolionya sudah selesai. Baekhyun khawatir dengan Tao yang mengomel soal tugasnya. Apa Kris mempersulitnya? Baekhyun menghela nafas berat memikirkan nama Kris.

Jongin sudah menghilang entah kemana. Baekhyun tidak terlalu peduli. Chanyeol tiba-tiba menyodorkan kertas kecil kearah Baekhyun membuat gadis mungil itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya kebingungan. "Apa ini?", Baekhyun membuka lipatan kertas itu lalu mengernyit saat melihat deretan angka ditulis tangan.

"Nomor teleponku", jawab Chanyeol enteng.

"Apa?", Baekhyun melotot kearah Chanyeol. Untuk apa Chanyeol memberikan ini?

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya", Baekhyun meletakkan kertas itu di meja dengan asal.

Chanyeol mendesah berat lalu memaksa Baekhyun menerimanya. Alhasil, kertas kecil itu sudah berpindah tangan ke Baekhyun.

"Apa sulitnya menyimpannya? Mungkin saja kau membutuhkanku sewaktu-waktu", ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Pada akhirnya ia menyimpan kertas itu di saku kemejanya walau sebelumnya keberatan.

Mereka berdua berjalan keluar kafe untuk pulang tapi langkah mereka terhenti saat melihat Jongin berdiri di depan meja kasir. Baekhyun pikir anak itu sudah pulang. Tapi ia malah disana sibuk menggoda Kyungsoo.

"Boleh aku minta nomor teleponmu?", tanya Jongin dengan nada membujuk.

Kyungsoo tidak langsung memberikan atau menolak. Ia justru tertawa pelan. "Untuk apa?"

"Hmm… mungkin aku akan memesan kue nanti", jawabnya asal.

Kyungsoo menunjuk papan reklame. "Ada nomor telepon disana, catatlah"

Jongin melirik reklame itu dengan tidak minat. Ia tidak butuh nomor telepon seperti itu. Ia hanya butuh nomor telepon Kyungsoo.

"Bukan nomor telepon kafe, tapi nomor teleponmu", jawab Jongin salah tingkah.

"Mengapa? Kau bisa memesan kue dengan nomor itu", jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongin menghela nafas. Menyerah untuk berbohong. Dia tidak peduli kue manis. "Sebenarnya aku ingin lebih mengenalmu. Bisakah kau memberi nomormu?", Jongin melirik Kyungsoo. Ingin tau ekspresi seperti apa yang Kyungsoo berikan untuknya.

"Tapi kalau kau keberatan—"

"010-2711****", Kyungsoo menyebut nomornya dengan cepat. Setelah melihat wajah Jongin yang kebingungan, Kyungsoo tertawa renyah.

"Kau sudah mencatatnya?", tanya Kyungsoo. Walau ia tau Jongin tidak mungkin mengingatnya.

Jongin mengeluarkan ponselnya dan bersiap mencatat. Seakan-akan besok adalah hari kiamat bila ia melawatkan satu angka pun.

"Bisa kau ulangi? Aku benar-benar akan mencatatnya sekarang", Jongin memasang ekspresi serius.

Kyungsoo tersenyum geli. Ia menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan temannya itu hanya mengangkat bahu.

Kyungsoo akhirnya menarik ponsel Jongin dan mengetik beberapa deret angka. Setelah itu mengembalikannya pada Jongin.

"Sudah tersimpan dengan nama Do Kyungsoo", ujar Kyungsoo saat mengembalikannya.

Jongin tersenyum lebar. Ia melambai kearah Kyungsoo dengan malu-malu sebelum pergi.

"Kalian hati-hatilah di jalan", teriak Kyungsoo dari arah meja kasir saat ketiga temannya sudah berada di pintu untuk keluar.

"Ne, kau juga", balas Baekhyun. Setelah itu ia keluar disusul Chanyeol dan Jongin yang terakhir karena ia sibuk melambai kearah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo harus tersenyum berkali-kali melihat Jongin yang nyaris terjatuh saat menuruni anak tangga karena ia sibuk melihat ke belakang. Jongin benar-benar lucu.

Chanyeol berencana mengantar Baekhyun pulang, tapi Jongin sudah merengek meminta Chanyeol mengantarnya pulang. Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa ia bisa pulang dengan bus tapi Chanyeol tetap memaksanya.

"Jadi kau akan membonceng Jongin dan aku?", kata-kata Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol sadar itu tidak mungkin. Dalam hati ia merutuki tingkah teman sebangkunya ini. Bukankah dia seorang pria? Harusnya ia yang pulang naik Jongin mengeluh bahwa ia mengantuk dan ingin cepat pulang. Menyusahkan.

Baekhyun berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya setelah turun di halte. Ia sudah biasa pulang sendirian sekalipun malam hari. Tapi entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa malam ini berbeda. Saat ia melewati gang menuju rumahnya, suasana terasa mencekam. Ia merasa seseorang sedang mengikutinya tapi setiap ia berbalik, Baekhyun tidak menemukan siapapun. Baekhyun menatap gang itu dengan waspada. Ia baru sadar tempat ini terlalu sepi. Lampu jalan juga tidak terlalu terang. Baekhyun juga ingat tidak ada CCTV disini.

Baekhyun teringat pembicaraan pagi ini. Soal teman sekelasnya Krystal yang mengalami kasus pemukulan. Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun langsung gemetar. Jantungnya berdegup cepat karena ketakutan. Keringat mulai muncul di sekitar pelipisnya. Baekhyun menggenggam pegangan ranselnya erat-erat.

Berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini akan baik-baik saja, Baekhyun berjalan lagi dengan langkah pelan. Tapi suara kaki mengikutinya dari belakang kembali terdengar. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya was-was. Dengan cepat, ia memutar tubuhnya kebelakang dan tetap tidak ada siapapun.

Mulai panik, Baekhyun segera mengeluarkan ponselnya. Matanya sibuk mengawasi sekitar dan sesekali mengutak-atik kontaknya. Baekhyun menekan panggilan dengan nama 'Rumah'. Ponselnya berdering cukup lama namun tidak ada jawaban. Dimana ibunya disaat seperti ini? Mengapa tidak ada yang mengangkat panggilannya?

Dengan gemetar, Baekhyun mencari nomor lain. Tao. Nomor itu terdengar berdering namun tidak ada yang menjawab. Dimana Tao?! Baekhyun ingin menangis sekarang. Haruskah ia menelpon Kyungsoo? Ah, itu akan mengganggu. Temannya sedang bekerja.

Siapa lagi yang bisa Baekhyun hubungi? Kris? Nama itu tiba-tiba muncul. Tapi mengingat bagaimana Kris berbicara buruk tentangnya, membuat Baekhyun menggeleng. Wajah Chanyeol tiba-tiba melintas di kepalanya. Ia ingat Chanyeol memberinya kertas tadi. Baekhyun buru-buru merogoh sakunya. Dengan tangan gemetar, ia mengetik deretan angka itu dan menekan tombol hijau. Kumohon angkatlah, Baekhyun terus menggumam.

"Yeoboseyo?", betapa leganya Baekhyun saat mendengar suara berat yang biasanya menyebalkan itu.

"C-chanyeol…", Baekhyun berucap dengan suara parau.

"Baekhyun?", suara Chanyeol terdengar tidak yakin. Cukup hebat, Chanyeol mengenalinya dengan cepat.

"Chanyeol…", Baekhyun bisa merasakan suaranya sendiri bergetar karena ketakutan. Pandangan mata Baekhyun masih sibuk mengawasi gang gelap itu.

Di tempat lain, Chanyeol dibungkus rasa khawatir. Bagaimana tidak? Baekhyun menelponnya tapi hanya bicara dengan memanggil namanya. Ditambah lagi suaranya bergetar dan parau. Chanyeol merasa hatinya sakit saat itu.

"Ya ini aku, ada apa?", tanya Chanyeol dengan tidak sabar.

Baekhyun memegang ponselnya erat. Buku-bukunya bahkan memutih. Wajah Baekhyun pasti pucat sekarang.

"Kurasa seseorang mengikutiku", Baekhyun mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan susah payah. Seakan sesuatu tersangkut di tenggorokannya.

"Kau dimana?", Chanyeol bicara dengan suara tinggi terdengar cemas. Tapi Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya. Ia terlalu takut dan tidak sempat menebak-nebak apakah Chanyeol khawatir atau tidak.

"Di gang menuju rumahku. Aku takut… seseorang terus mengikutiku…", Chanyeol bisa mendengar Baekhyun nyaris menangis. Argh! Chanyeol merasa frustasi.

"Kau tenanglah, aku kesana sekarang, oke?", Chanyeol segera mengenakan helmnya. Ponselnya masih terselip di telinganya. Ia mengemudi dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia terus mengajak Baekhyun bicara memastikan Baekhyun baik-baik saja. Tapi saat Chanyeol sudah hampir sampai, panggilan itu terputus. Seperti orang gila, Chanyeol tidak peduli kalau ia bisa saja mati bila berkendara dengan cara seperti ini. Menyalip kendaraan lain tanpa pikir panjang dan kecepatan tinggi.

Baekhyun mulai panik saat ponselnya mati. Batere ponselnya habis. Sial.

Baekhyun tidak bisa menunggu Chanyeol datang kan? Apa ia akan berdiri disini sepanjang malam? Tidak.

Baekhyun menengok ke sekitarnya dengan was-was namun ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri ini akan baik-baik saja. Jarak ke rumahnya tinggal lima puluh meter lagi. Jika ia berlari, maka ia akan segera sampai kan?

Dengan memaksa keberaniannya, Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Awalnya ia berjalan lambat, dan suara langkah kaki itu kembali terdengar. Baekhyun terlalu takut menoleh ke belakang. Baekhyun menambah kecepatannya, ia melangkah lebar-lebar, dan suara kaki itu terasa semakin dekat. Baekhyun menahan air matanya. Ia dibawah tekanan sekarang. Pikirannya tidak fokus, dan rasanya seperti ia akan pingsan sekarang karena kakinya yang terasa lemas.

_Baekhyun berlari. Berlari. Berlari._ Dan suara kaki itu terdengar semakin jelas. Seperti dipaksa terseret-seret. Lalu suara mesin terdengar bising. Suaranya terdengar semakin dekat dan suara langkah kaki itu menghilang. Baekhyun berhenti. Ia menoleh ke belakang, tidak ada siapapun. Tapi ia bisa melihat cahaya dari jauh. Menyilaukan. Namun semakin dekat cahaya itu, semua terasa semakin jelas.

Itu Chanyeol.

Untuk beberapa alasan, Baekhyun berterimakasih pada Chanyeol. Pria itu buru-buru melepas helmnya dan turun dari motor. Raut wajahnya kentara khawatir. Ia melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sudah pucat dan berkeringat. Sial. Siapa yang membuat Baekhyun seperti ini?

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol erat-erat. Ia memejamkan matanya. Air mata langsung meleleh begitu saja. Perasaan lega merambat hingga paru-parunya. Dia selamat. Chanyeol terkejut. Tentu saja terkejut. Baekhyun bersembunyi di dadanya. Memeluk pinggangnya erat. Meremas bagian belakang seragamnya. Chanyeol bisa merasakan tubuh Baehyun bergetar. Setakut apa Baekhyun sampai gadis cerewet yang suka berdebat dengannya berubah menjadi menyedihkan seperti ini. Rasanya Chanyeol ingin mencari orang itu dan meninjunya hingga babak belur.

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya, siluet seseorang berlari dibawah penerangan minim. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya saat sadar ada yang tidak beres dengan orang itu. "Berhenti disana!", teriak Chanyeol. Namun siluet itu semakin jauh.

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya, ia melihat bayangan itu dengan ketakutan. Apa orang itu yang mengikutinya? Apa yang ingin ia lakukan? Apa ia pelaku kriminal? Baekhyun terkejut saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba bergerak seakan ingin mengejar bayangan itu. Baekhyun buru-buru menarik lengan Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol menoleh padanya.

"Baekhyun, aku harus menangkapnya!", seru Chanyeol. Namun ia sadar ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Lihat saja ekspresi Baekhyun yang ketakutan dan wajahnya yang basah karena menangis. Chanyeol melihat bayangan itu yang sudah menjauh. Sial.

"Jangan pergi, aku takut", Baekhyun meremas ujung kemeja Chanyeol erat-erat. Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang. Ia mendekati Baekhyun dan memegang kedua bahunya lalu tersenyum menenangkan.

"Tenanglah, aku disini bukan?", hibur Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah. Pandangannya kosong. Ia hanya melihat Chanyeol lurus-lurus.

Chanyeol melepas jaket kulitnya dan mengenakannya pada Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum saat melihat tubuh Baekhyun sudah terbungkus.

"Nah, sekarang naiklah. Akan kuantar kau pulang", Chanyeol sudah berada diatas motornya lebih dulu. Ia menunggu Baekhyun naik, tapi gadis itu masih mematung di tempatnya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. Namun setelah itu ia terkekeh, "Ah, apa ini soal keselamatan lagi?", tanya Chanyeol.

"Jadi kau ingin jalan kaki demi keselamatan?", sambung Chanyeol. Sebenarnya alasan keselamatan yang Baekhyun katakan tidak beralasan. Buktinya ia hampir menjadi korban kejahatan kriminal karena prinsipnya soal keselamatan berkendara.

Baekhyun menunduk. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa tertawa sekalipun ia tau Chanyeol sedang berusaha menghiburnya.

"Terimakasih", gumam Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol membeku di tempatnya. Baekhyun mengadahkan kepalanya. Manik mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Chanyeol, terimakasih", ulang Baekhyun dengan suara yang lebih keras. Ia tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi bila saja Chanyeol tidak memaksanya menerima nomor teleponnya. Mungkin sesuatu yang buruk sudah terjadi. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Baekhyun ngeri.

Chanyeol mematung. Wajah itu kembali membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat setelah lama tidak merasakannya. Masih dengan orang sama. Jantungnya berdebar cepat karena orang yang sama. Chanyeol tidak tau perasaan apa ini…

_Byun Baekhyun, apakah aku menyukaimu?_

**-000-**

**-000-**

**-000-**

**TBC!**

**-000**-

**-000-**

**-000-**

**Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya ff ini berhasil di publish dengan chapter 4!**

**Maaf ya, belum ada moment Taoris, mungkin akan ada di chapter depan. Sabar ya ^^**

**Terimakasih buat yang sudah review dan setia menunggu ff ini.**

**Jangan lupa review lagi ya. Review kalian adalah honor paling berharga buat saya.**

**Sekali lagi terimakasih buat segala cinta kalian. See you in next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Love by Accident**

**Cerita cinta yang berisi tentang cinta pertama, sakit hati, bahkan cinta yang bersemi karena sebuah insiden yang tidak disengaja./Tahukah kau terkadang orang yang paling sering membuatmu tertawa adalah orang yang paling bisa membuatmu menangis?/GS!/NEW!**

**Cast :**

**EXO member**

**And other cameo**

"Kau mau kemana?", tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Ehm… Aku… Ah! Ibuku menyuruhku cepat pulang", jawab Tao dengan terbata-bata.

"Benarkah? Tumben sekali", ujar Baekhyun. Tao sibuk mengawasi keluar jendela. Saat ia melihat Kris berjalan pergi, Tao buru-buru meminta Baekhyun sedikit menyingkir untuk lewat. Tanpa ingin membuang banyak waktu, Tao berlari keluar kelas untuk menyusul Kris.

Tao melihat Kris keluar dari parkiran dengan motor sportnya hingga menghilang melewati pagar sekolah. Tao menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya karena kelelahan berlari. Ia terlambat. Kris sudah menghilang. Tao memandang kertas di tangannya lalu menghela nafas.

Kertas itu adalah tugas kelompok yang harus Tao dan Kris selesaikan bersama. Kris memberikannya pada Tao saat bel istirahat di sekolah tadi. Tao pikir itu hanya coretan tidak berguna mengingat bagaimana watak Kris yang pembuat onar selama ini. Tapi saat Tao memeriksanya, semua jawabannya justru benar.

Kemarin Tao memang sengaja bertamu ke rumah Kris untuk membahas tugas mereka, tapi tanpa sengaja ia justru melihat adegan pertengkaran ayah dan anak yang tidak seharusnya ia saksikan. Kris memaksa Tao ikut dengannya lalu pada akhirnya pemuda itu mengantar Tao pulang ke rumahnya.

Tao terus menunduk setelah turun dari motor besar milik Kris.

"Alasanmu bertemu denganku karena tugas bodoh itu kan?", suara berat Kris di tengah suasana hening cukup mengejutkan Tao. Gadis itu mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Aku akan memberikannya padamu besok, jadi jangan pernah datang ke rumahku lagi, aku mohon padamu", ujar Kris. Suaranya terdengar serius, tidak seperti biasanya yang suka sekali menggoda Tao.

Kris memutar motornya untuk pergi, tapi Tao segera memanggilnya membuat Kris menoleh kearah Tao yang berdiri di depan pagar.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Tao dengan suara khawatir setelah mengingat Kris baru saja mendapat tamparan. Tao mengelak kalau ia mengkhawatirkan Kris karena alasan khusus. Ia mengkhawatirkan Kris sebagai orang yang ia kenal. Bagaimanapun juga Kris adalah teman sekelasnya.

"Hm…", Kris mengangguk pelan. Setelah itu ia pamit untuk pergi dan menyuruh Tao segera masuk. Tapi saat Tao membuka pagarnya, Kris justru memanggilnya.

"Ada apa?", tanya Tao.

"Bisakah aku minta tolong padamu?"

Tao mengangguk kecil, "Soal apa?"

"Anggap saja kau tidak melihat apapun hari ini"

Tao terbengong di tempatnya sampai Kris menghilang dengan motornya. Kejadian itu pasti sangat buruk bagi Kris sampai-sampai ia meminta Tao untuk melupakannya.

**-Love by Accident-**

"Selamat pagi Tao!", seru Baekhyun saat sampai di tempat duduknya. Baekhyun mengernyit karena Tao tidak membalasnya. Gadis bermata panda itu malah tertidur lemas, meletakkan kepalanya menghadap kearah Baekhyun diatas tumpukan kamus.

"Ada apa? Kau sakit?", Baekhyun meraba dahi Tao dengan telapak tangannya setelah meletakkan ranselnya.

"Hmm… suhu tubuhmu normal", katanya.

Tao menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Aku baik-baik saja"

"Aku tidak yakin", balas Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan kamus dan beberapa buku tebal ke atas meja dan menumpuknya lalu meletakkan kepalanya ke posisi yang sama seperti Tao. Kini meraka saling bertatapan.

"Kau tidak mau cerita?", tanya Baekhyun. Gadis itu yakin sekali Tao sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Tao menggeleng pelan. Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas. "Baiklah…", ujar Baekhyun pasrah.

Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya. Tidur dengan posisi seperti itu ternyata tidak nyaman bagi lehernya. Baekhyun teringat soal semalam. Ia buru-buru membuka mulutnya.

"Tao! Kau harus tau semalam seseorang mengikutiku", ucap Baekhyun dengan suara cukup keras.

Tao menanggapinya dengan tidak bersemangat. "Siapa?"

Baekhyun melirik Tao dengan ekspresi sebal. Tao memang bicara dengannya, tapi pandangan gadis itu kosong. "Sudahlah, lupakan", balas Baekhyun sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi.

Bel masuk berbunyi. Kelas baru setengah penuh, namun saat bel terdengar nyaring, seluruh siswa yang masih berkeliaran buru-buru masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Rutinitas belajar dimulai.

-ANTIFAN-

Baekhyun lagi-lagi harus menghabiskan waktu istirahat seorang diri tanpa Tao. Gadis berkantung mata seperti panda itu mengatakan memiliki urusan lain. Entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa sejak kemarin Tao bertingkah seakan sibuk sekali.

Baekhyun berjalan melewati koridor yang ramai dengan para murid. Ada yang sedang mengobrol, membaca buku, sampai berlarian seperti anak sekolah dasar. Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas saat seorang anak lelaki tidak sengaja menabraknya karena kejar-kejaran. Dia bahkan pergi tanpa meminta maaf. Sungguh tidak punya sopan santun.

"Ya Chen!", suara nyaring anak perempuan terdengar melengking. Baekhyun melihat anak lelaki yang baru saja menabraknya berlari kencang saat anak perempuan yang meneriakinya mendekat. Baekhyun melihat anak perempuan itu berhenti di dekatnya karena tidak kuat berlari. Terlihat dari caranya mengambil nafas dengan terengah-engah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?", tanya Baekhyun sambil memperhatikan anak perempuan di dekatnya. Menurut Baekhyun, anak itu terlihat manis dengan pipi bulatnya yang seperti bakpao. Wajahnya memerah karena kelelahan. Sebenarnya apa yang ia lakukan sampai selelah ini?

"Aku… tidak apa-apa", jawabnya dengan susah payah.

"Bagaimana denganmu?", sambungnya. Ia melihat Baekhyun hampir saja terjatuh tadi saat Chen menabraknya. Jadi ia sedikit khawatir.

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil lalu tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan dengan anak laki-laki itu?"

"Chen sialan. Aku akan membunuhnya!"

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya. Ia terkejut mendengar anak perempuan ini mengumpat didepannya. Menyadari ekspresi Baekhyun, anak itu tersenyum canggung. "Maafkan aku"

"Oh ya, namaku Xiumin. Siapa namamu?"

"Aku Baekhyun"

Mereka pun saling berjabat tangan. Baekhyun senang mendapat teman baru. Setidaknya ia tidak sendirian karena Tao sedang tidak ingin bermain dengannya. Baekhyun dan Xiumin pun menghabiskan waktu istirahat di perpustakaan. Mereka berbagi cerita bersama, dari situ Baekhyun tau kalau pria yang menabraknya tadi adalah Chen, pacar Xiumin. Mereka saling kejar karena Chen yang terus menggoda Xiumin dengan sebutan bakpao. Baekhyun tertawa mendengarnya, tapi ia sependapat dengan Chen. Karena menurutnya Xiumin terlihat imut dengan pipi bakpaonya. Orang yang melihatnya, pasti ingin menggigitnya sampai habis.

**-ANTIFAN-**

Jongin terjungkal ke belakang saat Chen menabraknya dari arah berlawanan. Alhasil mereka terjatuh dengan saling tindih.

"Menyingkir dari tubuhku!", seru Jongin. Sejurus kemudian, ia mendorong tubuh Chen yang berada diatasnya.

"Ah, pinggangku", Jongin mengeluh sambil memegang pinggangnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?", Chanyeol berusaha membantu Jongin berdiri. Setelah itu ia mengulurkan tangan untuk Chen dan kedua orang itu pun berterimakasih atas bantuan Chanyeol.

"Apa kau sengaja menabrakku?", omel Jongin masih dengan ekspresi meringis menahan sakit.

Chen menoleh ke belakang dan mengawasi keadaan sekitar, setelah dirasa aman, Chen menghela nafas lega.

"Xiumin mengatakan akan membunuhku, jadi aku melarikan diri", jawab Chen sambil terkekeh.

"Aku berharap kau tertangkap", balas Jongin dengan kesal.

"Ya mengapa kau seperti itu? Lagipula aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu"

"Kau hampir saja mematahkan pinggangku!"

"Kau harus berterimakasih padaku karena itu hampir, belum sepenuhnya terjadi walau aku sangat ingin itu terjadi"

"Kau!", Jongin mendelik kearah Chen dan pemuda itu malah memamerkan deretan giginya sambil mengangkat jarinya membentuk huruf V.

Chanyeol berdehem keras agar kedua orang ini menyadari kehadirannya. Sejak tadi ia hanya berdiri seperti makhluk transparan yang tidak terlihat dengan kasat mata.

Jongin baru sadar tadinya ia sedang berjalan menuju kantin dengan Chanyeol sebelum Chen membuat masalah dan membuat Jongin melupakan orang yang datang bersamanya.

"Oh… ini Chen temanku di kelas musik", Jongin memperkenalkan Chen pada Chanyeol walau sebenarnya ia tidak ingin, kalau saja Chen tidak terus-terusan memberi isyarat agar Jongin memperkenalkan mereka.

"Aku Chanyeol"

"Senang bertemu denganmu. Wah, kau tampan sekali", puji Chen saat mereka berjabat tangan. Chanyeol terlihat keren dengan rambut coklatnya yang ditata berantakan, postur tubuhnya tinggi tegap, dan senyum ramahnya menjadi nilai plus yang diberikan Chen untuk Chanyeol.

"Jauhkan matamu, atau kau akan jatuh cinta dengannya", timpal Jongin. Chanyeol hanya tertawa sambil menepuk punggung Jongin.

"Kau pasti anak baru dari Amerika bukan? Karena jarang mendapat murid pindahan dari luar negeri, mendengarmu ke sekolah ini langsung menjadi berita paling panas. Bahkan murid perempuan di kelasku terus membicarakanmu. Pantas saja mereka menggila, ku akui kau memang lebih tampan dariku walau hanya sedikit"

"Aku tidak tau aku sepopuler itu", balas Chanyeol bermaksud bercanda.

"Hei, apa selama ini kau tidak menyadari tatapan gadis di sekolah ini tertuju padamu? Aku bahkan hanya seperti pion yang tidak dianggap saat jalan beriringan denganmu. Mereka hanya berteriak Chanyeol oppa. Itu sangat menyebalkan", timpal Jongin sambil mendengus kesal saat membayangkan bagaimana para gadis itu akan menjerit melihat Chanyeol berjalan bersamanya.

Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak tau karena ia tidak terlalu mempedulikan hal seperti itu. Chanyeol bukan tipe orang yang suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan soal kepopulerannya, Chanyeol mengalihkannya dengan mengajak dua orang itu makan siang di kantin dan untungnya pembicaraan setelah itu berubah.

Saat di kantin, Jongin dan Chen lebih banyak membahas soal klub musik mereka dan drama musikal yang akan diadakan sekolah. Chanyeol tidak sengaja mendengar kalau Jongin dan Chen berniat untuk mengikuti audisi agar mendapatkan peran dalam musikal tersebut. Jongin bisa menari dan Chen ahli dalam bernyanyi. Tanpa sadar, nama Chanyeol pun terseret dalam pembicaraan ini karena Jongin.

"Bukankah kau bilang kau bermusik saat di Amerika?", tanya Jongin setelah habis menelan pudingnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. "Aku aktif dalam _band_ sekolah"

"Wah, keren sekali. Lalu apa yang kau mainkan?", tanya Chen penasaran.

"Aku sebagai _drummer_, tapi terkadang aku juga bermain gitar dan _bass_"

"Bagaimana dengan menyanyi?"

"Ya… sedikit"

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di pikiran Jongin. Ia baru ingat Chanyeol belum memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam _ekstrakulikuler_ apa. Sekolah mereka memang mewajibkan setiap murid ikut dalam klub pengembangan diri.

"Chanyeol, bagaimana kalau kau bergabung dengan kami di klub musik?", tanya Jongin memberi saran. Chen yang mendengarnya langsung mengangguk setuju. Klub musik mereka pasti akan semakin terkenal apabila Chanyeol murid paling poluler memutuskan untuk masuk.

Chanyeol terlihat berpikir. Sebenarnya itu bukanlah ide yang buruk, Chanyeol bisa menyalurkan bakat dan kesukaannya. Jongin dan Chen terus saja mendesak Chanyeol dan membeberkan keuntungan yang akan Chanyeol dapatkan dengan berlebihan. Seperti anak perempuan klub musik yang cantik, menjadi semakin populer, dan peluang lebih besar mendapat kekasih.

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar promosi kedua temannya. Sebenarnya tanpa bicara omong kosong seperti itu, Chanyeol memang sudah berencana memilih musik sebagai kegiatan ekstrakulikulernya sama seperti saat ia bersekolah di Amerika.

"Kau akan masuk klub musik kan?", tanya Chen.

"Jadi bagaimana?", Jongin bertanya dengan ekspresi penuh harap.

Chanyeol menatap dua pemuda di depannya secara bergantian lalu berteriak, "Setuju!"

Jongin dan Chen tertawa lebar sambil berpelukan. Chanyeol bahkan hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat betapa bahagianya mereka.

"Yeollie!", suara wanita membuat tiga pemuda itu menoleh. Chanyeol sudah menduga itu Luhan. Siapa lagi yang akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan manja seperti itu.

Sehun terlihat mendengus kesal karena Luhan yang sebelumnya menggandeng lengannya tiba-tiba melepaskannya saat melihat Chanyeol dan berlari riang kearah sepupunya, meninggalkan Sehun di belakang. Sehun pun mengambil tempat duduk kosong di sebelah Chen. Chen yang mengerti perasaan Sehun hanya menepuk punggungnya seakan mengatakan 'Sabar bung.'

"Yeollie, kau sudah makan?", tanya Luhan lembut. Bukan tanpa alasan Luhan bersikap seperti ini. Sejak kecil mereka tumbuh bersama, karena Luhan yang lebih tua dari Chanyeol, gadis itu terus bersikap sebagai kakak karena Luhan selalu ingin memiliki seorang adik mengingat ia terlahir sebagai anak tunggal.

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan tidak nyaman karena tiga pemuda di depannya menatapnya tajam terutama Oh Sehun.

Chanyeol melihat dua lembar kertas di tangan Luhan. Ia pun bertanya. "Apa yang kau bawa?"

Luhan melihat tiketnya dan tersenyum. "Oh… aku akan menonton pertunjukan musik bersama Sehun besok"

"Besok?", Chanyeol terdengar terkejut.

Luhan mengangguk dengan tidak yakin. "Kenapa? Ada yang salah? Besok hari Minggu kan? Bukankah sekolah meliburkan muridnya?"

"Bukankah besok hari peringatan kakekmu?"

"Benarkah?", Luhan terlihat berpikir. Menghitung tanggal secara cepat dan ia pun sadar besok memang hari peringatan kakeknya. Bisa-bisanya ia melupakan hal itu. Mengapa hari peringatannya harus hari Minggu? Luhan meringis kesal. Ia sudah terlanjur membeli tiket. Apa sebaiknya ia pergi saja bersama Sehun? Itu ide buruk. Ayahnya pasti akan memotongnya kecil-kecil karena absen dari hari penting yang dilakukan secara turun-temurun setiap tahun.

"Ah… bagaimana ini?", Luhan merengek seperti anak kecil. Sehun yang tidak mengerti situasi pun kebingungan.

"Kenapa? Kita tidak jadi nonton?", tanya Sehun.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan menyesal, "Sehun-ah, aku lupa besok aku ada acara"

Ah sial. Sehun menatap Chanyeol tajam. Gara-gara Chanyeol, kencannya gagal.

Chanyeol berusaha menahan senyumnya. Betapa menyenangkannya mengacaukan kencan Sehun dan Luhan. Dan sepertinya Jongin dan Chen sependapat dengan Chanyeol.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan tiketnya?", tanya Sehun sedih.

"Apa aku akan menonton sendiri?", sambung Sehun.

"Kau bisa mengajak wanita lain Sehun-ah", goda Jongin. Setelah itu ia tertawa puas diiringi Chen dan Chanyeol. Mendengar wanita lain, membuat Luhan menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak! Kau tidak akan menontonnya! Kau ikut ke acara peringatan bersamaku!", ujar Luhan.

"Apa?", Sehun memekik terkejut. Ugh, acara peringatan adalah acara paling membosankan. Ditengah penderitaan Sehun, tiga pemuda lain justru menahan tawanya.

Luhan meletakkan tiket konsernya di depan Chanyeol membuat sepupunya itu mengernyit heran.

"Kau bisa menggunakannya", ujar Luhan dengan tersenyum. Berbanding tebalik dengan Sehun yang memasang ekspresi terkejut. Mulutnya menganga lebar tidak percaya. Ia mengantri tiga jam untuk mendapatkan tiket itu karena Luhan merengek ingin menontonnya. Tapi sekarang Luhan malah memberikannya pada orang lain.

"Noona, aku membelinya bukan untuk Chanyeol hyung", rengek Sehun.

"Lalu apa kau mau pergi tanpaku dan mengajak wanita lain? Shirreo!"

Jongin melirik Luhan dan mengangkat dua jempolnya untuk gadis itu, "Keputusanmu sudah benar", dukung Jongin.

Sehun menghadiahi Jongin tatapan dinginnya. Jongin memang provokator terburuk yang pernah ada. Dan Chanyeol serta Chen adalah kompor paling panas.

Luhan beranjak pergi setelah menyerahkan tiket pertunjukannya untuk Chanyeol. Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Noona!"

"Luhan!"

"Bambi!"

Luhan tidak mendengarkan Sehun dan makin menjauh. Chen tertawa terbahak. "Anak kecil, ikut saja acara peringatannya. Bukankah menyenangkan berkumpul dengan keluarga Luhan? Kau bisa lebih mengenalnya", ujar Chen lalu tertawa. Jongin mengajaknya _high five_.

Sehun menatap tiga pemuda itu secara bergantian dengan sengit. "Hyung, terimakasih", ujarnya dengan menekankan kata terimakasih. Tentu mereka tau Sehun tidak bermaksud berterimakasih secara tulus. Setelah itu Sehun pergi dari sana mengejar Luhan.

"Kasihan sekali, aku rasa besok akan menajdi hari yang panjang untuk Sehun", kata Jongin sambil menggeleng prihatin.

Chanyeol menatap dua tiket di depannya dengan wajah bingung. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan tiketnya?

**-ANTIFAN-**

Tao duduk di pinggir lapangan dengan sebuah buku di pangkuannya. Matanya terus mengawasi sekelompok anak laki-laki yang sibuk berebut bola basket. Tak lama, permainan itu selesai. Beberapa anak lelaki memilih untuk minum, ada yang duduk di pinggir lapangan dan ada juga yang masih belum puas dengan bermain sendiri men_drabble_ bola.

Tao berjalan ke tengah lapangan. Gadis itu berhenti di samping Kris yang berbaring di lapangan dengan mata tertutup. Tao mengadah ke langit dengan mata menyipit saat berhadapan langsung dengan sinar matahari. Cahayanya terlalu menyilaukan. Tao memandang Kris lalu mengangkat bukunya diatas wajah Kris. Bermaksud menghalang sinar matahari.

Kris merasa wajah yang sebelumnya kepanasan menjadi lebih sejuk. Pemuda itu membuka matanya perlahan, namun yang ia lihat bukanlah awan melainkan sebuah buku berjarak sekitar satu meter diatas wajahnya. Kris beralih untuk melihat siapa orang kurang kerjaan yang melakukan hal seperti ini. Dan matanya membesar melihat Tao.

Kris pun memilih menegakkan tubuhnya dengan duduk. Tanpa diberitahu, Tao mengambil posisi sejajar di sebelah Kris. Gadis itu melirik Kris yang sedang mengatur nafasnya. Setelah itu ia menyodorkan buku yang daritadi dibawanya untuk Kris. Pemuda itu mengernyit saat meraihnya.

"Itu catatan selama tiga hari saat kau tidak masuk sekolah", ujar Tao sambil meluruskan kakinya.

Kris membuka buku itu dan semuanya dipenuhi dengan tulisan tangan. "Kau menulisnya sendiri?", tanya Kris dengan tidak yakin. Karena mendengar Tao tidak menjawab, Kris akhirnya menoleh kearah Tao dan gadis itu mengangguk malu-malu.

Kris menutup buku tersebut dan mengembalikannya pada Tao. "Aku tidak membutuhkannya", ujarnya dingin.

Tao terkejut saat Kris berdiri. Gadis itu buru-buru bangkit dari posisinya dan mengambil bukunya yang tergeletak di lapangan.

"Mengapa kau tidak menerimanya?", tanya Tao protes. Ia sudah sengaja menulis ini hingga larut malam untuk membantu Kris belajar, karena Baekhyun tidak akan mungkin melakukannya lagi. Ia hanya berniat baik membantu teman sekelasnya. Ya setidaknya itulah yang Tao pikirkan. Tapi Kris malah tidak menghargainya sama sekali dan menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Kris menghembuskan nafas berat, terdengar kasar. Pemuda itu kemudian menatap Tao lekat-lekat. "Mengapa kau tiba-tiba bersikap baik padaku?"

"Apa?"

"Bukankah kau membenciku?"

Tao terdiam beberapa detik. Ya, dulu ia memang tidak menyukai Kris. Sangat tidak menyukainya. Tapi melihat fakta bahwa Kris mirip dengannya, membuatnya merasa simpati. Ya, Tao memang terlahir di keluarga _broken home_. Ayah ibunya bercerai saat ia masih kecil, dan kini Tao memilih tinggal dengan neneknya. Melihat Kris, membuat Tao bercermin pada dirinya yang dulu. Tao kecil yang pemberontak dan penyendiri.

Tao menghela nafas lalu menarik tangan Kris dan meletakkan bukunya disana. "Terima ini. Kau bisa mempelajari catatan ini, bila ada yang tidak kau mengerti, kau bisa bertanya padaku"

Bukannya berterimakasih, Kris malah tertawa keras. Tao mengernyit heran. "Apa yang lucu?"

Kris terus tertawa sampai-sampai memegangi perutnya. Pemuda itu berusaha menahan tawanya dengan susah payah. Tao melihat wajah Kris memerah, matanya berair.

"Tao… kau lucu sekali", ujar Kris.

Tao berdiri seperti orang bodoh. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti alasan Kris menertawakan niat baiknya.

Kris menyeka air matanya. Apa selucu itu sampai-sampai ia menangis? Pemuda itu tersenyum, masih dengan sisa-sisa tawanya, ia menatap Tao.

"Aku tau benar alasanmu melakukan ini", ujar Kris. Pemuda itu sudah bersikap biasa.

Tao memilih diam. Menunggu Kris selesai berbicara. Ia ingin mendengar alasan pria itu menganggap yang Tao lakukan adalah hal paling lucu sedunia. Sampai-sampai ini pertama kalinya Tao melihat Kris menangis karena tertawa.

"Jangan lakukan ini lagi", suara kris terdengar dingin. Berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya beberapa menit yang lalu tertawa terbahak.

"Apa yang salah?"

Kris menatap Tao tepat di manik matanya. Kris mengatur nafasnya sebelum bicara. "Aku tidak butuh dikasihani"

"Apa?"

Kris mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Tao hingga Tao menyeret kakinya selangkah ke belakang karena terkejut.

"Aku tidak butuh rasa kasihan dari siapapun", bisik Kris pelan tepat di telinga Tao. Setelah mengatakan itu, Kris menjauhkan tubuhnya. Pemuda itu kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Tao yang mematung di lapangan.

Tao menoleh dan Kris sudah menghilang keluar lapangan. Gadis itu meremas bukunya kuat. Dengan langkah besar-besar, ia mengejar Kris. Matanya sibuk melirik sekitarnya saat sudah keluar dari lapangan. Tao akhirnya melihat Kris. Pemuda itu berjalan di koridor.

Tao melangkah lebih cepat sampai akhirnya ia berhasil mengejar Kris. Gadis itu menghentikan Kris dengan memanggil namanya keras. Kris pun berbalik dengan malas.

"Asal kau tau, aku tidak pernah berpikir sekalipun tentang mengasihani orang egois dan keras kepala sepertimu", ujar Tao lantang.

Kris hanya mematung. Ia memilih menutup mulut dan menunggu Tao bicara.

"Aku melakukan ini…"

"Aku melakukan ini karena—" _Aku menyukaimu._

Kris mengernyit. _Sebenarnya apa yang ingin dikatakan orang ini?_

"Karena kita berteman. A-aku hanya—ingin membantumu… Ya… membantu", Tao mengangguk kecil. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa yang ia katakan sudah benar.

Kris menarik sebelah senyumnya. Jawaban macam apa itu. Tadinya ia pikir ada alasan penting sampai-sampai Tao mengejarnya kesini.

"Apa kau masih menolak ini?", Tao mengangkat tangannya yang memegang buku catatan. Melihat tidak ada respon dari Kris membuat Tao kesal. Gadis itu kemudian meletakkan buku catatannya di atas tutup tempat sampah.

"Aku sudah mencatat ini dan memberikannya padamu. Sekarang aku anggap ini milikmu. Kalau kau tidak membutuhkannya, buang saja!"

Kris menatap Tao sekilas sebelum memilih berbalik. Pemuda itu justru melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda karena mendengar omelan Tao. Tao tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Bukannya menerima catatannya, pemuda itu malah memilih pergi. Karena jengkel, Tao akhirnya ikut pergi dari sana namun berjalan kearah yang berlawanan dengan Kris. Ia tidak peduli lagi. Terserah apa pun yang mau dilakukan orang itu.

Buku catatan itu pun hanya tergeletak begitu saja diatas tutup tempat sampah. Ditinggalkan tanpa seorang yang mengambilnya.

Namun beberapa menit berlalu, sebelah tangan terulur mengambil buku catatan itu. Entah itu Kris atau Tao yang memutuskan untuk kembali atau justru tangan orang lain.

**-ANTIFAN-**

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan. Tanpa sadar senyumnya mengembang. Baekhyun tidak menyadari Chanyeol mengikutinya dari belakang karena mata gadis itu hanya fokus pada buku pelajarannya. Sibuk menghafal klasifikasi kingdom. Tidak heran Baekhyun melakukannya, karena setelah bel masuk, mereka akan menghadapi ulangan harian dengan mata pelajaran Sains. Chanyeol berbeda dengan murid pintar seperti Baekhyun yang terobsesi dengan nilai sempurna. Ia lebih santai dan berencana mengerjakan soal ulangan sesuai pengetahuannya tanpa belajar. Pemikiran bagus, Park Chanyeol.

"Arthropoda yaitu Insecta, Crustaceae, Arachnidea, Myriapoda, Mol—"

"Baekhyun!", seru Chanyeol yang muncul secara tiba-tiba di depan Baekhyun.

"Mol—lusca", ujar Baekhyun masih berusaha untuk tidak memecah konsentrasinya.

"Kau tidak berhasil mengagetkanku!", seru Baekhyun dengan nada bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol pura-pura cemberut, "Kau mau kemana?"

"Kelas", jawab Baekhyun singkat.

Setelah itu ia buru-buru meninggalkan Chanyeol dan kembali membaca bukunya sambil berjalan, tapi Chanyeol yang berjalan di sampingnya membuatnya merasa tidak bisa konsentrasi. Baekhyun pun menutup bukunya.

"Mengapa kau mengikutiku?", tanya Baekhyun malas.

"Aku mengikutimu? Yang benar saja. Aku juga mau ke kelas"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Kalau begitu kau jalan duluan"

"Mengapa aku harus?"

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Ia pun akhirnya berjalan kearah yang berlawanan dengan arah menuju kelasnya.

"Kau mau kemana?", Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Perpustakaan!", jawab Baekhyun sengit.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, ia berjalan sejajar di sebelah Baekhyun. "Kalau begitu aku juga mau ke perpustakaan. Kita bisa belajar bersama"

Baekhyun spontan menghentikan langkahnya diikuti Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?", tanya Chanyeol heran.

Baekhyun melempar tatapan sengit kearah Chanyeol. "Aku tidak ingin belajar denganmu"

"Tapi aku mau", balas Chanyeol.

"Tidak!"

"Ya"

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!", seru Baekhyun cepat.

"Mengapa kau kembali dingin seperti ini? Padahal semalam kau baru saja memelukku", ujar Chanyeol santai. Baekhyun tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Baekhyun melihat para gadis di sekitarnya saling berbisik. Sebentar lagi mereka pasti akan membuat gosip murahan. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan kesal. Ia menatap Chanyeol tajam dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan tempat itu namun Chanyeol terus saja mengekorinya kemanapun.

"Apa kau nanti mau pulang bersama?", teriak Chanyeol saat melewati koridor. Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan buku karena malu. Seluruh murid perempuan melihat mereka berdua. Ini sangat tidak nyaman.

"Aku sudah membawa helm untukmu!", Baekhyun semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya dan mempercepat langkah.

"Apa kau mau makan di kafe Kyungsoo sepulang sekolah?"

Baekhyun bertaruh Chanyeol pasti sengaja mempermalukannya di depan banyak orang. Dengan terpaksa, Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya. Ia bersumpah melihat Chanyeol menyeringai. Laki-laki itu benar-benar licik. Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol dan melangkah cepat menuju kelas. Seluruh murid perempuan menahan suara jeritan tentang betapa beruntungnya Baekhyun.

Saat yakin mereka berhenti di tempat sepi, Baekhyun akhirnya bernafas lega. Ia menatap Chanyeol tajam. Seandainya tatapan bisa membunuh, mungkin Chanyeol sudah berdarah-darah sekarang.

Pemuda itu malah tersenyum membuat Baekhyun memandangnya heran. "Sebenarnya apa maumu?", tanya Baekhyun jengkel.

"Balas budi"

"Apa?"

"Bukankah semalam aku sudah menolongmu?"

"Seingatku aku sudah mengatakan terimakasih"

"Aku tidak mengingatnya", ujar Chanyeol. Pemuda itu tentu saja berbohong. Ia bahkan mengingat setiap detail kejadian tadi malam tanpa terlewat sedikit pun.

"Apa kau punya penyakit dimensia atau amnesia?"

"Tidak"

"Lalu?"

"Apa susahnya membalas budi?"

"Aku baru tau kau pamrih sekali. Tau begini, aku tidak akan menelponmu", ucap Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu siapa yang akan kau hubungi?"

Baekhyun berpikir. Ibunya, Tao, Kyungsoo, dan Kris bukanlah jawaban yang benar. Lalu Baekhyun mencoba memikirkan nama lain. Tidak ada. Yang tersisa hanya Chanyeol.

"Hanya aku kan? Kalau tidak mana mungkin kau menghubungiku setelah mati-matian menolak nomor teleponku"

Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Baiklah, katakan padaku apa yang kau mau?", Baekhyun menyerah. Dan Chanyeol yang menjadi pemenangnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Ia mengeluarkan dua tiket dari jas seragamnya dan menyerahkannya untuk Baekhyun. Gadis itu mengambilnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Apa ini?"

"Tiket pertunjukan musik"

"Lalu?"

"Temani aku menonton"

"Kenapa aku?"

"Karena tiketnya ada dua"

"Kenapa aku? Ajak saja Luhan", memikirkan nama Luhan membuat Baekhyun kesal. Bukankah mereka pacaran? Kenapa mereka tidak pergi bersama.

"Luhan ada acara peringatan besok"

Baekhyun terdiam. Oh, jadi Chanyeol mengajaknya karena Luhan tidak bisa? Mengapa ia merasa hanya seperti tempat bersenang-senang sementara?

"Besok jam sepuluh pagi. Oke?"

"Tapi—"

Belum selesai Baekhyun bicara, Chanyeol sudah berlari pergi ke kelasnya. Ah… anak itu benar-benar merepotkan.

**-000-**

**-000-**

**-000-**

**TBC!**

**-000-**

**-000-**

**-000-**

**Hello~**

**Maaf lama menunggu. Hehe**

**Entah kenapa lagi gak ada inspirasi buat lanjutin Love by Accident.**

**Jadi butuh waktu berminggu-minggu buat meditasi.**

**Terimakasih buat yang sudah review, favorite, maupun follow.**

**Semoga suka dengan cerita ini ya.**

**Buat yang tanya couple ff ini, author menggunakan couple official.**

**So, no crack pair here. Hehe **

**Terimakasih sekali lagi. Kalau boleh, tolong memberikan review untuk kemajuan author ya. Setidaknya author sudah bekerja keras menulis cerita ini, gak butuh bayaran uang atau pujian. Cukup kritik dan saran yang sangat membangun sudah sangat berguna buat saya dalam berkarya.**

**Wait next chapter ya!~**

**xoxo**


End file.
